Collides With Beauty
by ObsidianGoddess4
Summary: She's been pushed and pulled for far too long. Destiny is about to get a rude awakening. This times she's taking control. There is no turning back.
1. Intro to Darkness

Collides With Beauty 

By: Rini

Prologue: Intro to Darkness

Long flowing locks of the purest color silver drifted on the cold breeze. The sky was the darkest shade of navy ever before seen and served as the backdrop for the clashing fluorescence of the city lights. Stars studded the sky and the moon hung limp and luminescent as the halo of twilight. The sky hailed and beckoned for eyes to gaze into its depths.

A lone figure stood above on the link to heaven and earth. High on the tower that illuminated the sky, long streamers of blue ribbon floated in the air and mixed with the curling and waving strands of long silver hair. Mixed amongst the silken locks and highlighted by the moon, highlights and streaks of golden honey blonde flowed seamlessly among the silvery white.

Cerulean eyes watched like a careful guardian and portrayed nothing but serene calm, waiting for the storm. Large orbs tried to take in everything, both those eyes were trained on certain figures, trained for any signs of disturbance. Never had the figure betrayed what her emotions were feeling. Never had the figure betrayed the dark urges inside. Never will this guardian fall.

Crouching down low, white-gloved hands clenched into tight fists and unclenched. Long thin fingers lightly traced the cold metal of the tower before falling limp against long legs. The city noises washed over the figure like a prayer. Eyes never faltered. Ears listening for one sound out of thousands.

_This is the life I chose. This is the scene I watch. Never will I fail to become what I might have been._ _Never will the light of the moon grace those again. It's a dark journey I seek. The path I have chosen to follow will lead to my destruction. They will learn to fear this name._

_I have chosen this. The seduction is far too alluring. I walk the blade of a knife. One slip is all I can take. Yet, I won't be pushed again. Passion is far too intense. Our darkest of sins. Our mightiest hour. There is no longer a distinction between reality and nightmares. I am what they try to hide._

_The tangled webs we weave. _

_Our hour has come._

_It is all in our path._

_To Collide With Beauty. _


	2. The Beginning

Collides With Beauty 

By: Rini

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The afternoon bell chimed. Walking out of the school, long legs took slow strides down the paved sidewalks. Something hung in the air. There was a feeling that one could never place but could still feel throughout their core. Wrapping warm arms around herself, Serena tried to draw her eyes to the sidewalk in front of her. However, the feeling traveling down her spine couldn't be helped.

_What is this inner darkness? Is there something out here? Is there something that I'm missing? What's coming this way?_

Letting her arms fall aimlessly, Serena continued her slow walk towards the arcade. A sigh escaped her lips and, pushing the fear aside, tried to smile. It was a long week. A week Serena had tried to drown out between family and friends. Not only had The Black Moon Sisters been healed, but a new threat, Rubeus and Emerald, appeared and made matters much worse.

Emerald was a threat. She may have looked more like a joke then anything, but hidden inside was an overwhelming hatred Serena felt targeted towards her more than once. Something unbridled laid deep inside the green mistress and as much as she hated to admit it, Serena was finding it harder to try to keep at bay anymore.

Serena frowned," Luna was right. This isn't going to help us any. We need to get stronger."

Finding the arcade in view, Serena smiled a little more than she had all day and made for the doors. An odd wind blew her long pigtails back.

Stopping a moment before the doors, she whispered.

" If something is going to happen, it better happen soon."

The doors slid open to reveal the homelike arcade. Most of Serena's fondest memories were here. This was where she always came to find Andrew who never failed to brighten her day. This was where she and her friends came to spend some quality time as normal teens. This was where he always was, seat third from the left right at the counter.

" Serena!"

" Andrew."

The light blonde haired teen held out a glass filled with her usual chocolate milkshake. He placed it right down on the counter, next to seat third from the left.

" Must you Andrew," a deep voice whispered.

" No thank you Andrew. I don't want one today. I just thought I'd come by to say hello."

" That's a first."

Serena sucked in a deep breath," Excuse me."

A tall dark haired man stood up and turned around. Before her were the deepest sapphire eyes ever beheld onto a person. The normal calm and cool exterior permeated the air until you were sure you were shivering. A set frown marred his otherwise perfect face. The man who always sat at seat three. He was who he always remained to be.

" Darien."

" Let's not go through this again," Darien sighed.

Serena felt the sting in her heart, but she refused to appear weak in front of him, especially him.

" I don't know what you're talking about."

" Serena, you can't act in front of me."

Serena closed her eyes tightly," Must you always be so cruel."

" You can't try to be strong in front of me. You must remember, I know you better than anyone. I know everything about you," Darien whispered as he stood mere inches in front of her.

Serena's eyes flew open and they were laced in tears," Then if you know so much why do you have to do this?"

Darien walked past her on his way to the door," Because it just isn't good enough."

Serena winced and her hands flew to her side," He sure does strike quick."

" Serena?" Andrew called from behind the counter.

" It'll get better. It'll heal."

" I've tried to talk to him, but he won't tell me anything. I just don't understand. I know he loves you. He thinks about you all the time and he's always watching you. He asks me about you too sometimes. I can see it in his eyes. They don't shine anymore. Just like yours don't."

Serena smiled and walked over to the counter. She reached up and gave Andrew a hug. Andrew was always like an older brother. He watched out for her no matter what. He protected her and shielded her from every storm. He harbored all her tears and broke through her barriers to see the truth.

" Andrew, I won't stop believing. I know something is coming. Something is going to happen and then we won't ever have to suffer again."

With that said, Serena pulled away and gave him a tear filled smile. She turned around and walked out as quietly as she had walked in. There was something in the way she said that, something that made it sound like she knew that something was going to happen. It frightened Andrew to think that anything would befall Serena, but he held out on the hope that Darien would be able to catch her.

" Hurry and save him."

But it was already too late and his words only seemed to echo.

Hanging her head down low, Serena tried her best to swat the tears from her cheeks, but it was already to late. Nothing was going to make them go away. No one was going to make them stop. So Serena just let them slide down her cheeks and drift off into the wind.

" Are you ok Serena?" a female voice called from above.

" Yeah Luna. I'll be alright," Serena answered without even looking up.

Luna, the intelligent guardian cat of the Princess of the Moon, stayed perched atop a fence blocking an alley on the sidewalk. Her black coat shined in the afternoon sunlight and her crescent moon glittered on her forehead. With her head held high and burnt maroon colored eyes trained on her charge, Luna tried her best to figure out what was wrong with the normally cheery girl.

" You ran into Darien again didn't you?" Luna asked with sudden understanding.

Serena walked over and leaned against the fence directly underneath Luna.

" What did he say this time? Did he hurt you?"

" I walked in to see Andrew for a few minutes and he was there. He's always there Luna. He's always there and I can't do a thing about it. I can't make him see what I see or make him tell me the truth. I guess he just gets more and more bitter towards me as the days go on."

" I'm sorry Serena. If Darien is doing this then he must have a good reason. You two are destined to be together. You've died for each other in one lifetime and I know he would do anything to save you in this lifetime."

" But maybe that's it. Maybe he doesn't want to," Serena answered solemnly.

Luna frowned," Please hold on Serena. I know everything has a way of working out. Maybe he just needs some time."

" I'm sorry Luna."

" For what?" Luna asked, completely puzzled.

Serena stood up straight and started off on her way. Luna watched her retreating figure and quickly jumped down after her. Running to catch up with her, Luna brushed against Serena's leg and walked at a steady pace next to her. Serena bent down and picked Luna up, scratching her ear and placing her on her shoulder.

The pair walked around aimlessly for a while. Serena was in no hurry to go anywhere and Luna was in no position to tell her where to go. Finally, the two ended up at the park sitting on a park bench next to the lake and watching as the sun sank lower and lower in the horizon. Luna laid down on the bench and watched as Serena sat at the edge of the lake, occasionally throwing rocks out into the middle to disturb the calm.

" What's on your mind?" Luna finally said, breaking the long silence.

Serena threw another rock," The moon."

" The moon?"

" And Emerald."

Luna's ears perked," What about Emerald?"

" I can sense something in her. She's more focused at me than anyone else. She's after me. I want to know why."

Luna, thoroughly impressed, asked," What have you sensed about her?"

" Jealousy. Overwhelming jealousy."

" What can she possibly be jealous about? What can you being Sailor Moon have to do with Emerald like that?"

" Luna I can't explain it, but I keep seeing something. Sometimes I see it in my dreams and other times, I see visions of it during the day. It's a feeling and images I just keep seeing. I sense something is wrong with the moon."

Luna jumped down from the bench and sat next to Serena," Why have you kept this hidden so long? What have you seen? Tell me everything."

Serena laid out on the grass with her hands behind her head, eyes fixed on the rapidly darkening sky," It started a while ago, a week or two after Darien broke up with me. I thought I was just dreaming, but it became clearer and clearer as the days went on and they never seemed to leave. I see visions of the moon in the sky. Suddenly, these bright glowing butterflies cross the sky and they light up everything. White feathers start to fall and I can touch them.

I see silver everywhere and there's light traces of gold. There's also blue, like the night, and I feel them all surround me. Suddenly, there's a flash of Sailor Moon and then she's gone. She just fades away to silver. It's like she's never existed before. The moon cries out, but then something strange happens."

" What?"

" The moon grows stronger. The butterflies disappear and the feathers fade away. All that's left is this powerful feeling. There's no fear. No hesitation. No worry. It's almost like the moon is reborn. Stronger, brighter, and more dangerous than ever before. And I see her smile."

" The moon is reborn?" Luna said aloud in wonder.

" I can't even begin to describe it, but I know something is coming that neither of us can stop."

" You took the words right out of my mouth, Sailor Moon," a haunting voice called out.

Cerulean eyes flashed and Serena was quickly on her feet, grabbing Luna and diving away. A flash of green energy pounded the ground where the two once were and left a large crater. Long dark green, almost black, heeled boots touched down to the ground and padded along the grass towards the duo. Slender hips swished side to side as they were covered in a short dark green dress. Pea green hair was flipped over the shoulder of a woman with striking emerald eyes.

" Close call huh? I didn't hurt you did I? Pity."

" Emerald," Serena spat.

" I've been looking all over for you Sailor Moon. You are rather hard to find."

" What are talking about?" Serena asked, attempting to play dumb.

" Aren't we the dumb blonde. No more games. I've come here to fight you and I will defeat you," Emerald snarled.

" Serena," Luna whispered.

" Luna, you better hide. I have this covered."

" But what about the others?"

" Something's telling me," Serena said while taking off her watch communicator," that I need to do this. But take this just in case."

" Are you ready now Sailor Moon?" Emerald questioned impatiently.

" You bet I am. Moon Crystal Power!"

The Silver Crystal opened from her locket and Serena is engulfed in light. Wings appear on her back and in a flurry of feathers, ribbons, and light, Serena is transformed into Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice. Luna runs to the bushes to hide with the communicator, ready to ask for help at a moment's notice.

Emerald's lips turn into a smile," About damn time. Now you will suffer Sailor Moon, for everything!"

Emerald drew out her twin fans and waved them quickly, sending out waves of black-green energy. Sailor Moon tried to jump and dodge them, barely getting hit with each surge. She tried to charge at Emerald, but she disappeared and reappeared right behind her.

" Emerald Violent Wind!"

Sailor Moon was hit dead on in the back and thrown forward, landing hard on the ground. Emerald sent out another wave. Sailor Moon was slow to her feet, but reached up for her tiara.

" Moon Tiara Magic!"

Sailor Moon threw her glowing tiara out to stop the energy gale, but it collided with it and only stopped it temporarily. Sailor Moon was quick to jump to the side and miss the brunt of the force.

" Tell me I wasn't wasting all this time for that," Emerald stated with a snap of her fan.

Sailor Moon stood up panting, dirt smeared her cheek and outfit while a few drops of blood dripped down from a cut on her arm.

" This shouldn't be that hard after all."

" In your dreams Emerald. I will never give up!"

Sailor Moon charged Emerald and exchanged quick kicks and punches. Sailor Moon managed to land a few, but she was slower and sloppy and Emerald was easily able to defend against them. However, she did manage a hard punch to Emerald's unprotected cheek, effectively pushing her back a few feet.

Reaching up with a steady gloved hand, Emerald felt her cheek and dropped her arm to her side.

" How dare you mar this face?" she yelled.

" What's wrong Emerald? I thought you came here for a fight."

" Then let me make this end. Now!"

" Sailor Moon! Draw your scepter!" Luna yelled.

" No chance! Emerald Dark Star Burst!"

Emerald drew her arms directly in front of her and cupped her hands. Inside them, a massive ball of green energy started to form until it was growing bigger and bigger.

" Moon Scepter Elimination!"

Streams of pink and blue energy mixed with crescent moons and stars collided with the massive flow of dark green power. Both seemed equal and neither side was getting pushed back. This seemed to only fuel on the two fighters as each poured in all they had left inside. Sailor Moon screamed and dug gown deeper and deeper to find the power needed to protect her friends and family. Emerald only searched for more hatred.

_Please, whoever can hear me, give me all the power I need to save everyone. I can't let them down. I must save them. All of them._

A beeping noise went off and Luna looked down at the communicator that Sailor Moon had given her. Pressing down on a pink button, the screen lit up with the face of Sailor Venus, obviously distressed.

" Sailor Venus!"

" Luna! We have a problem down here. Rubeus is attacking people near the Crown Parlor and is stealing energy. Everyone else is here but we can't handle him. We need Sailor Moon now!"

" Venus hold on!" Luna answered.

" Luna! Get Sailor-," Venus was cut off mid sentence.

Luna jumped out from the bushes," Sailor Moon! It's a trap! Rubeus is attacking the others down by the Crown Parlor! Emerald was tricking us!"

" Mangy feline!" Emerald yelled.

" Luna! Moon Crystal Power!"

" Emerald Energy Burst!"

" Sailor Moon!"

A bright blast of all the remaining energy stored deep in the two women exploded with such force that it knocked Sailor Moon flying hard into a tree, splintering it, and knocked Emerald through a park bench and along the stone path of the park. Luna was pushed back through the bush she previously left and bruised her nearly as bad as the others. The bright light that had enveloped the area started to softly fade away. The place was a mess.

Sailor Moon tried to blink her eyes open. It was impossible. Her whole body shook and burned all over. She knew she spent way more energy than she should have and her body was feeling it. She could already tell some ribs were broken. She felt blood dripping down from cuts and bruises, coating her arms and legs in the warm sticky fluid.

_Come on. Open your eyes. Don't you dare be weak. It isn't over yet. You can't sleep yet._

Cracking open heavy eyelids, pale blue eyes drew in the charred remains of the park. The hard tree Sailor Moon collided in was splintered and halfway cracked through, the tops of the tree resting on the ground. Wood pieces were embedded in her sides and drawing out more blood. Emerald was thrown far away and getting up from off the ground on unsteady legs. Her hair was singed and her outfit was barely in one piece. All in all, she was in worse shape than Sailor Moon.

" Next time," Emerald muttered through cracked lips before she disappeared.

" Till we meet again," Sailor Moon replied brokenly.

" Serena," Luna called.

Luna limped over to Sailor Moon still against the tree. Her front right paw was held up in the air and she tried to hop and a gash was on her right shoulder, but not very deep. Her coat was dirty, with grass and dirt clinging to her fur. She looked far better then Sailor Moon did.

" Serena, Rubeus is attacking the girls. Venus said they needed help. They might be in serious danger."

" Ok Luna. As soon as I catch my breath," was the labored response.

Sailor Moon stood up slowly, slightly wavering. Picking up Luna and placing her on her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around her torso and tried to run. She stumbled and tripped and could barely keep her eyes open. The pain from cracked ribs was unbearable and her body was becoming numb, but the thought of losing her friends fueled her onwards. Step by step, she was starting to hear the sounds of battle.

" Mars Celestial Fire Surround! "

" I don't think so!"

Rubeus, with dark spiky red hair, a brown vest, and black pants, shot out a beam of dark red energy at the rings of fire coming his way, destroying them before they could ever hit him. He stood proud with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed, seemingly unimpressed and bored.

" Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

Venus shot out her chain of gilded hearts and wrapped it around his arm. He sent out a shock of black energy that hit Venus and broke the chain.

" Let me show you how it's done!" Rubeus yelled.

He formed a small black ball of energy and from it, a long cord shot out and wrapped around Venus. She screamed as her body was continuous zapped by negative energy.

Sailor Moon just arrived in time to see Venus get hurt. Luna jumped from her shoulder and stared back up at her young charge.

" You have to help her!"

" I don't think I have anything left."

" You must find a way or else Mina will be gone," Luna said urgently.

Sailor Moon nodded her head and tried her best to smile," No matter what Luna."

" Moon Tiara Magic!"

A golden frisbee soared through the air and sliced the black cord. Venus fell to her knees, panting.

" Sailor Moon!" Jupiter yelled.

" Impossible!" Rubeus shouted.

" Sorry to disappoint you and Emerald, but she's off licking her wounds," Sailor Moon replied as she walked over to help Venus up.

" Sailor Moon, where have you been?" Jupiter called out.

Jupiter was holding her arm up to her bleeding shoulder. She looked worse for wear, but her shoulder appeared to be the only thing severe. Mercury was sitting on the ground looking drained of most of the energy she had. Mars was standing by Jupiter. Her suit was torn and her hair a mess. Of the four, she looked the best. Nothing appeared to be bleeding, but she definitely looked banged up.

" I may not have much energy left, but I have enough to take care of you!"

" In your dreams Sailor Moon. I shall succeed where Emerald failed!"

Luna's eye widened.

_No matter what Luna._

_She couldn't._

_She wouldn't._

" Moon Scepter Elimination!"

" Ruby Light Storm!"

" She did," Luna mumbled.

Every last ounce of energy left in the battered and broken Moon Princess was poured into one final attack. It smashed into the red light of Rubeus's assault and battled before it finally encompassed his power and hit Rubeus dead on. Unfortunately, there was little energy left to seriously hurt him like Emerald, but it was enough to injury him.

" Nice try for now Sailor Scouts. I will return," Rubeus called before fading off much like Emerald.

Luna ran to Sailor Moon as she dropped to her knees. Her body was shaking even more now and tears pooled in her eyes. The pain was even worse with no energy left to dull it.

" What the hell have you been doing?" Mars irate voice shouted.

Sailor Moon drew up clouded, unfocused cerulean eyes to meet the fiery violet ones.

" Do you even realize how long we've been fighting? Do you have any idea how close we came to getting beat? Jupiter probably dislocated her shoulder. Mercury lost pretty much every ounce of energy in her to Rubeus. Venus was shocked repeatedly and I'm lucky I missed getting fried!"

" Mars stop," Luna commanded.

" Luna," Moon whispered.

" No she has to hear this Luna. She's irresponsible and irrational. She's done nothing but space out and cry because of Darien, who didn't show up probably because he didn't want to have you cry again. She's always late and it could have cost all of our lives. She can't keep doing this to us!"

Sailor Moon struggled to her feet and looked everyone of the girl's into their eyes. Mars's violet eyes scorned and condemned her. Venus's sky blue eyes glowed with sympathy but burned with the desire to make her see the truth. Mercury's icy blue froze over, while Jupiter's forest green burned.

" You won't need to worry about me much longer."

Sailor Moon started her slow painful journey off. She had barely the strength to lift her arms around her ribs, hoping it would help them from breaking more. Luna stared at Moon and turned to the other Scouts.

" You will never know what you have done until it is far too late," Luna cursed.

She limped after Moon and walked side by side down the streets and away.

" Guys, I think we may have overdone it," Venus softly said.

Reaching her limit, Sailor Moon fell backwards onto her back with a muted thud. She trekked her way back to the park, finding it the only place she could hide out. She ended up next to the lake once more where she battled Emerald only an hour or two earlier. Her eyes were pale and lifeless, losing every spark of light beheld in them once before. Her hair was tattered and strung out from her original hairstyle. Her suit was ripped everywhere and just hung limply over her arms and chest. Little remained to her skirt and her boots were streaked in dirt. Her lips were a pale color pink and her face was flushed.

Never in all her long years or in all her lifetimes had Luna ever been this scared before. She looked to her dear friend and daughter with tears in her eyes. She knew the sad truth. Serena did everything she could to protect the ones she loved. In the end, she made the ultimate sacrifice.

" Luna."

Tears swarm in the cat's eyes and she purred against Serena's arm.

" You have always been here for me. You have always looked after me as the Princess and even me as the ditzy teenager."

" I would gladly do it a thousand times over."

" Sometimes I think you're the only one who can ever understand me."

" Why did you do it?" Luna choked out.

" You know why Luna. You made a promise a long time ago and so did I."

" There could have been another way."

" No. There wasn't and I feel it."

" Please Serena," Luna pleaded.

" Luna, I can see them. I can see the butterflies. They're so beautiful in the sky. If only I could touch them."

Serena reached up a gloved hand shakily before it fell down sharply to the ground.

" I wanted you to be proud, mother," Serena whispered softly.

" Serena!" Luna cried, " Serena!"

Luna cried against Serena's stomach. She tried to shake her awake, but her eyes remained empty. Luna watched Serena's still body, her own racked by sobs. The moon took on an odd dull glow, even though it was full. The stars even seemed to dim, mourning the loss of the dear Princess of the Moon.

Luna felt something light touch her shoulder. It was soft, barely above a breeze. Tilting her head up, Luna gasped.

" Queen Serenity?"

Queen Serenity appeared with wide full wings of white feathers. Her long dress skimmed the grass and her hair was pulled up into the ever-familiar style. Her eyes were silver and filled with tears, making her translucent image catch the light from the stars that framed the sky. She knelt down next to Serena's still body and brushed back the hair, but her hand barely touched her skin.

" My sweet Serenity. You could never have made me prouder."

" She's truly gone."

" She was gone long before we realized."

" She must have felt empty because of losing Darien. If only he could see what lies before him."

" Long in my daughter's heart have the shadows covered her. She feels every of his words like a knife. She cries at each lost piece of her love lost by her friends and protectors. Their abuse has long since run its toll."

" I never knew how sad she was."

Serenity turned to Luna and smiled," My dear Luna. Of everyone, you are the only one who has been by her side. You are the only one who she has ever trusted and never betrayed her. You love her like I do and you protect her where others can't. Your kindness meant more to her than anything."

Luna bowed her head," I failed. Hope is lost. The princess has died again."

" No Luna. The princess has not failed yet."

The cat's eyes widened," What do you mean?"

Serenity stood up," My daughter. You longed for normalcy on your home. Here you're torn between who you were and who you have to be. The pain you felt shall be no more."

Queen Serenity spread out her long white wings She stretched out her arms and held her hands open. The crystal rose up out of the brooch on Sailor Moon's chest and to the hands of the great Queen. The crystal started to glow dully and pulse.

" Fate's cruel hand is now played. May you no longer need to choose between the Princess you were and the girl you are. You are Serenity and Serena no more. You are who you choose to be. You are the Princess and Serena as one."

The crystal burst into light, like a small star in the palm of Serenity's hand. Luna watched on amazed as Sailor Moon's suit glowed bright with light and her body started to lift a few inches into the air. Her eyes took in a prism of color as a butterfly made of rainbow hued light flowed past into the starry sky. Suddenly, more and more butterflies started to appear and float by in endless streams up into the stars and past the moon, bathing everything in transparent colors.

Queen Serenity flapped her wings and white feathers mixed in the air and drifted with the endless butterflies. Luna could only gasp at the beauty the Moon Queen possessed and the power that still remained, even though she persisted as little more than a shadow. Her eternal love for her daughter and everlasting wish to see her safe would never diminish, even after over a thousand years.

" I may not longer be able to hold and protect you like I once could, but this is my final gift to you. You should never have to choose between having to be the person you were and wanting to be the person you are."

Serena's body started to change, as the light grew dimmer. She was finally lowered down to the ground next to Luna where she once was, landing on a bed of translucent feathers. Queen Serenity bent down to kiss her daughter's forehead one last time and pet Luna before flying to the middle of the lake.

The last thing Luna noticed, was the tear streak down Queen Serenity's cheek as she faded away in the bright silhouette of the full moon. The butterflies traveled up into the sky to form bright stars against the backdrop of twilight. The feathers in the air burst into a small shower of stardust.

That's when Luna realized, the moon shone with more vigor than ever before.

The moon had been reborn.


	3. They

Collides With Beauty 

By: Rini

Chapter 2: They

Darien took long lazy steps down the sidewalk, his eyes transfixed to the ground. One week. It was nearly one week since he had last seen Serena in the arcade and since that horrible night. Darien clutched his hands into fists, trying to ignore the shakiness they still possessed whenever he thought of that night. However, it proved useless. Nothing was ever going to dull the ache he felt left over.

It was nearly a week ago. That night he had stayed at home, sitting on his balcony of his apartment. He tried to watch the stars and forget the pain he constantly felt at the torment he was causing Serena, his true love. He loved her beyond words, but he was being forced to stay away from her. There was no way he could put her in that much danger willingly.

" I'm sorry, but it needs to be done. Forgive me."

Darien sat on the two-person lounger on his balcony. He remembered all the times he and Serena had spent sitting on it together, just basking in the city lights and sounds. Unfortunately, there would be no more chances at that. He had pushed Serena away. Now, he spent the night alone with a glass of strawberry lemonade, her favorite drink. He took a slow sip and tried to keep the reason present of why he had to be alone.

Suddenly, the all too familiar wave coursed through his body, meaning Serena was Serena no more and was now Sailor Moon. He stood up, the drink still in hand, and simply stayed there. If he rushed to her aid now, he knew he would be far too weak. He would see her bright eyes shining with hope and tears and he knew he would never be able to resist. He walked over to the railing and leaned his back against the cold black metal.

" Please. Forgive me."

He stayed like that for a long time. He could feel the slow drain of energy leave his body. He knew she was fighting hard, but she was still safe. She probably finished off the threat with the scouts by now. But, a shock ran through his body. He knew something was wrong. His energy was leaving faster and faster. Something was definitely wrong.

Darien was about to draw out his rose and race to Serena's aid, but a sharp pain ran through his entire system. The glass fell with a deafening clash. Darien tried to hold himself up with his arms, but his eyes were winced shut in pain and his whole being felt on fire. The complete torture was overwhelming to a point where he couldn't even stand. He tried to crawl over to the fallen rose, but he just cut his hands on the various shards of glass.

Darien tried to reach out for the rose one last time, but his breathing was becoming labored and his vision blurred. He couldn't get his limbs to move correctly and he finally had to give up. He turned over on his back and tried to regain his breath. The pain started to subside, but the ache all over his body refused to leave. After what seemed like ages, his body finally started to calm down.

Yet, what remained of his energy was starting to be drained again. Whatever she was fighting, she was giving it her all. He felt it deep in his soul. Serena was reaching deep down for every last ounce of energy left in her. His soul cried out for her to stop, but the broken threads of their bond prevented him from reaching her. It was like she was trying to shield him from what was going to happen.

" Damn her. I have to help," Darien croaked.

He couldn't move. His body was left weak and a whole new flood of agony coursed through his veins. Without energy in his system, it felt like he was drowning in it all. He struggled to stay awake and tried to focus on Serena again. He kept finding it impossible to reach her. The last shreds of the bond were barely staying together and they were becoming worse and worse the more Serena fought against him. But then something strange happened.

It all just stopped.

The pain just lifted. Overwhelming emptiness ensued. Darien tried to blink a few times, but the void still presided over him. If he thought it was bad before, this was far worse than any torture before. He tried to reach out to find Serena, to picture her smile, but he couldn't feel her. It was like she never existed. It was like she was just a dream he had a very long time ago.

Clouded, half-lidded eyes stared up into the bleak and dull night. Wasn't the moon bright just minutes before? He stared up and swore he started to see butterflies. There were thousands of them. Glittering rainbow butterflies that drifted up into the heavens. There were feathers too. Glowing magnificent feathers that floated on the breeze. Then there was silence.

" Serena," Darien whispered just before exhaustion claimed him.

But he would never notice the vivid full moon.

That's how it was. That's how it was for nearly a week later. Everyday he went to the arcade in hopes of seeing her, but after the last encounter they had there, it was no surprise for her to not show up. Andrew had no idea where she was, but it didn't seem like he would tell him whether or not he knew. His last hope was to talk to the girls, but that was like committing suicide. The girls were still angry over what he had done to Serena. If only they knew.

" Hey Darien," Andrew called.

Darien finally looked up. His feet took him right to the arcade without him even knowing. He took his usually spot at the counter and drew his eyes across the room to the girls' usual booth. Unsurprisingly, it was empty.

" She isn't here," Andrew said while wiping down the countertop.

" I can see that."

Andrew crossed his arms across his chest," I really can't understand you anymore. You dump her and now you're going to the ends of the earth to find her. This is seriously border line stalking you know."

" I know. I just have this bad feeling that something is wrong with her. I just need to see her to know she's alright."

" Well I can't help you. She hasn't been here since you yelled at her. I can't blame her. That was pretty low of you to do that."

" Thanks for understanding Andrew," Darien replied sarcastically.

" I do worry though. She's always here. You know the girls have been looking for her too."

Darien's eyes light up at that.

_They can't find her either? Oh Serena. Where are you?_

" It's just so weird that-," Andrew stopped.

Just then, the automatic door opened up and low clicks could be heard as heels walked along the linoleum of the floor. Darien was confused as to why Andrew stopped mid-sentence, so he turned around. Darien's eyes light up as much as Andrew's did.

A beautiful girl walked into the arcade just as Andrew stopped. She was a little on the shorter side, but that was by far not a problem for her. She had on a white sundress that buttoned from the bottom up with gold trimming the bottom and collar of the dress. It had no sleeves and the last few and top few buttons were left open, revealing long slender legs that went to eternity and an ample amount of her chest. She had on white high-heeled sandals that tied around her ankle and a silver anklet on her left ankle. Her arms were slender and a pearl bracelet was around her right wrist. A long silver chain hung between her breasts as a silver ring served as a charm. Her hair spilled down to her waist and was curled and waved to perfection. It was the oddest color of silvery white that seemed to suit her flawlessly. A few wavy bangs framed her face and made her look as innocent as possible. A pair of dark sunglasses covered her eyes and left her as mysterious as she was alluring.

" Can I help you Miss?" Andrew asked, apparently still stunned.

The girl smiled," I'm surprised."

Darien was struggling to keep his cool. Something about this new girl was so familiar, but oddly so completely different. He felt like he should know her and take her away into his arms, but he felt like this was the first time he had ever witnessed her. He was beyond confused. How could he know this silver haired beauty?

_But why can't I deny her either?_

The girl walked gracefully over to the counter and stood next to Darien. Her head was held high and she walked with a regal grace, like she had been trained all her life. Her hands went to rest on the counter and she leaned over top. She smiled once more and reached up to kiss Andrew softly on the cheek. Andrew flushed with embarrassment and surprise. Darien felt like jumping over the counter.

_What is going on here? Who is she? Why am I so jealous? Oh where are you Serena._

" Andrew. I can't believe you don't recognize me. Am I so much of a stranger to you?" the girl's soft voice called.

" I..I..," Andrew mumbled.

The girl reached up and removed her sunglasses. Her eyes were closed for a moment before they opened to reveal the brightest shade of cerulean eyes ever seen. They shone with a slight ring of silver around the middle and were so full of life and happiness. Only one person could ever have eyes so bright and clear with love and vitality.

Andrew's light green eyes shot open and his jaw dropped. Darien rose from his stool and let his eyes drown in all that she was. Andrew walked around the counter and embraced the girl in the tightest hug ever. Her picked her up and spun her around. Her light laughter filled the empty arcade and echoed like bells.

" Andrew!" a cheery voice called.

Andrew, with a bright smile, set the girl on the ground and draped an arm over her shoulder. Andrew turned to see the ever bouncy blonde along with her four friends. Mina, a vivacious blonde with sky blue eyes, Lita, a tall brunette with forest green eyes, Amy, a genius with ice blue eyes, and Raye, a fiery black haired girl with even fiery violet eyes, walked into the arcade and stopped before the two boys and the silvery beauty.

" We have a real problem here. Have you seen Serena lately?" Mina asked.

" Mina, would you get a look at this girl," Lita said.

All four of the girls stopped to eye over this new beauty held so tightly next to Andrew. Her aura practically glowed with grace, purity, and a regal respect that could only honor royalty. Her head was rested against Andrew's shoulder and held his hand. She seemed so familiar to them and the response on Darien's face to her was priceless.

" I must go now Andrew. I'll be back later," the girl said, reaching up to kiss his cheek softly.

The girl then replaced her sunglasses and walked out of the arcade.

" Is it just me or does she seem very familiar somehow?" Raye spoke up.

" Serena!" Darien shouted as he pushed past Amy and Raye to get out the door.

Mina ran over to grab Andrew's hand," Andrew, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Darien raced down the streets after her. There was no way those eyes belonged to someone else. He knew it was her. It had to be. He would know her anywhere. But why did she look so completely different? Why wasn't her hair long and golden like it used to be? What changed her so much into this new person? But something else bothered him more.

_Why didn't she notice me?_

The girl rounded the corner as Darien shot out his hand and grabbed her arm.

" Serena," Darien said breathlessly.

" Darien," Serena replied.

Darien held her hand and walked her over to sit down on a bench across the street from an elementary school.

" It is you isn't it? You're really Serena."

Serena pulled her arm back.

" Why won't you answer me?"

" Who else would I remain to be?" Serena answered nonchalantly.

" Where have you been lately?"

Serena leaned back on the bench," Why on earth do you care?"

Darien sat closer to her," Serena. I have been so worried about you. I haven't heard from you in almost a week. What happened?"

" Darien. You are by far the most confusing person I know. You and I are no more and that means that I don't have to answer to you. Have you forgotten your own advice already?"

Darien winced. She was good.

" Well where have you been?"

" Again, what does it matter?"

" Serena, I was worried about you. Apparently the girls were too. They went to the Crown Parlor to look for you."

" Well that is all well and good for them, but I don't answer to them anymore than I answer to you."

" What's changed you Serena? What's come over you to be like this? You aren't this cold of a person," Darien said sadly.

Serena stood up and pulled off her glasses, raw fire blazing in her eyes," You have the nerve to ask me that!"

Darien stood up also and tried to grab her hand. She only jerked away sharply.

" I have heard nothing for over the past two months about letting go of you and me and that there is no longer an 'us.' I have had to deal with your rude and cruel remarks and the reminder of what exactly went wrong for way too long. I have had to deal with the fact that there is apparently something wrong with me that makes you so incapable of being with me. So go ahead and ask me one more time why I should answer to you?"

" Serena," Mina called.

Serena turned around and was met with four worried faces of four very worried sailor scouts.

Darien frowned and turned his eyes away from them. He couldn't look at any of them right now.

" Serena. We were so worried about you. We were so afraid," Lita said.

" Yeah Serena. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it," Raye added.

" Tell us what's wrong so we can help you," Amy uttered.

Serena shook her head," This is what I mean."

" Serena," a soft voice called.

Serena turned around to see Rini, a small child with pale pink hair tied up in a ponytail, and Luna walk over to her side. Serena reached out her hand and grasped Rini's smaller one, holding her close to her side. Rini looked up to Serena with worried crimson eyes. Serena just smiled down at the little girl.

" When last I checked, I was neither Darien's girlfriend nor a part of this team anymore. So I really don't need to answer either one of you. So if you'll kindly excuse me, I promised Rini and Luna I would go shopping with them. After all, I've had one busy week."

Serena turned on her heel and left with Rini by her side. They brushed past Darien with neither a glance nor a flicker of care. Rini held her head high, just like the older girl who she adored. Luna stayed behind.

" I am so very disappointed in all of you. You both have abandoned your responsibilities and promise to not only Queen Serenity but to Princess Serenity as well. You shall never know the damage you have incurred by doing so. I expected more from you, especially you Darien. I warned you before. You will never know what you have done until it is far too late. I pray she takes mercy on you all."

Luna scowled at the group before running off after her mistress. The girls and Darien were, to say the least, embarrassed and ashamed. Luna was right. They betrayed her in the worst way possible.

" What have we done?" Mina asked, sliding down to her knees.

Darien shut his eyes to stop the clouding of tears.

_I will do whatever it takes to make this up to you. I love you Serena. I will do whatever I can to protect you. Even if it has to be from me._

" Mommy?"

" Yes hon?"

" Will they understand?"

" They will. Someday."

" Is all this necessary?"

" I know it's hard, but we have to do what we need to do."

" They will see. One day, they will see."

" I believe in you. I know you can do it."

" It's nice to have someone have faith in you."

" We all have faith in you. You have never let us down before."

" And I never will," Serena spoke softly to the little girl by her side and the black cat on her other.

" I never will."


	4. Visions of Moonlight

Collides With Beauty 

By: Rini

Chapter 3: Visions of Moonlight

" Ok class. Today is Friday and I want everyone to have a great weekend!" Miss Haruna called out to her class as they were all walking out.

Amy, Mina, and Lita packed up the rest of their books and were ready to walk out the door.

" Oh girls!" Miss Haruna shouted.

" Yes?" Amy answered.

" I have word from Mrs. Tsukino that Serena is coming back on Monday. I knew you girls seemed terribly worried about her, but her mother said everything was fine. I know Serena hasn't been to school half of last week and all this week, but she'll be here Monday."

" Thank you for telling us."

" Cheer up! You'll be a group again before no time!" Miss Haruna said as she walked out the door and down the halls.

Lita crossed her arms," A group? Yeah right."

" I wouldn't hold my breath," Amy replied.

" So Andrew, you miss me?" Serena smiled.

Andrew rested his head on his hands," Not really."

Serena smacked his arm playfully," You better be lying!"

" You know I'm kidding. How could I not miss my favorite little sister?"

Andrew ruffled Serena's hair as he walked past her. Serena sat on top of the counter with her legs dangling off the side. She wore a simple pair of low cut jeans and a white tank top. She sipped at her chocolate milkshake and laughed.

" What's so funny?" Andrew asked as he returned.

Serena leaned her head back to rest against him," Realizing how much I missed this."

Andrew hugged her," Man. I was so worried about you. Don't you disappear on me like that again."

" You know I had to do it Andrew."

" I know."

Serena turned her head to watch as the last customer in the restaurant got his takeout order and left. Turning serious blue and silver eyes on Andrew she frowned.

" I couldn't let the other Scouts and Darien see me. It was still too early."

Andrew sighed," I guess you have a point."

It had been a long while now since Serena told Andrew about her being Sailor Moon and the other girls and Darien being the famous Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. He took it rather well considering he had always had a feeling, but was worried about everyone risking their lives every night, battle after battle. He was really easy to talk to about it. He was easy to convince and never doubted her for a second.

Luna walked in through the doors with Rini right behind her.

" There's my favorite little girl!" Serena shouted.

Rini smiled and bounded up to sit next to Serena. She hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

" She wasn't trouble was she Luna?"

" Mommy!"

Luna smiled," Less trouble than you are."

Serena put her hands on her hips, feigning anger.

" Hard to believe you two aren't mother and daughter," Andrew shook his head.

" Try living with the two of them," Luna muttered.

" God bless you Luna."

" Hey!" both Serena and Rini shouted.

" Bless Selene indeed," Luna purred.

" So Serena, is everything working out like you planned?"

" So far. The girls have no idea and neither does Darien. I suppose it's a matter of time now."

" Mommy? Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Rini asked worriedly.

" Don't sweat it Rini. No one is on to it yet. Besides, I've been giving those Dark Moon creeps a run for their money."

" But surely," Luna added," It's a matter of time before you're going to run into more than you can handle and are going to have to run to the Scouts and Mask for help."

" It's only a matter of time before Darien finds out about you running around without him knowing, let alone the other girls," Andrew spoke up.

" Ye of little faith. Patience. It's been over a week and they haven't found out yet," Serena said flippantly.

" What will you do when they find out Serena?" Rini asked.

Serena hopped down off the counter and looked over her shoulder," What I've been doing. Take control."

" We're home Mom!"

" Serena! Rini! Luna!" Mrs. Tsukino smiled.

Mrs. Tsukino wiped her hands in her white apron and walked over to the group just entering the kitchen. She first kissed her daughter's cheek and bent down on her knees to give Rini a big hug and kiss as well. She scratched behind Luna's ear, causing her to purr in delight.

" I was just baking cookies for Sammy's party tomorrow. He wanted me to make them for his friend as a gift."

" Can I help Mama?" Rini asked with bright cheery eyes.

" Of course sweetie!"

" Don't eat too many cookies Rini."

" Yes Serena," Rini replied gloomily.

" So Serena, where you out fighting today?" Ilene questioned.

" Not this afternoon."

" She always has patrol for that," Luna spoke up.

" Oh dear," Ilene sighed.

" I'm sorry Mom. You know I have to do it."

" I know. I am so proud of you too."

Serena found it best to come clean with her parents. After the night with the fight with Emerald and Rubeus, Serena found it best to tell the truth to her family. After what she went through, it was no wonder why. She explained to them slowly about the Moon Kingdom and being Princess Serenity and then Sailor Moon in this lifetime. They were doubtful at first. Who wants to believe that your daughter has been fighting evil at night? But after transforming for them and having Luna, just another shock, validate everything, they were quick to believe.

Her parents, Ilene and Ken, were scared that their sweet little daughter was risking her life and had died once, but they were so proud that she was growing up in front of them and not backing down. Sammy was just overjoyed he was related to Sailor Moon. Of course, they had to explain about everyone else, including a certain pink haired child. What Serena chose to leave out was the fact that Rini was her daughter with Darien, but they knew she was from the future.

Serena stood up and stretched," I think it's time for a little training before nightfall."

" Be careful dear. Don't forget to get Sammy! You promised him!"

" I know. Sammy! Let's go!"

" Be right there!" a voice yelled from upstairs.

Sammy, a sweet little twelve-year-old boy, ran down the stairs at full speed, showing he was clearly related to Serena. He had dusty brown hair that was always ruffled looking and soft chocolate brown eyes. His smile was infectious and he clearly couldn't hide his enthusiasm.

" I'm ready Sailor Moon!"

" Then let's get busy!"

" Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

Mars called on her powers of fire to send out rings to attack the monster in front of her. It had long claws and was at least twice as tall as any monster they had ever fought before. She had dark green hair and a pale blue body. It was made by possessing a suit of armor at a local pawnshop and had armor plating its entire body. Its eyes were dark red and so were the claw like nails.

" Razor Edge!" the metallic voice of the youma called out.

It brought down it claws swiftly, sending out five waves of energy. It collided with the rings and destroyed them.

" No way," Mars sighed.

" Try this on for size! Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" Jupiter ferociously yelled.

" Razor Edge!"

" It's no good! It's stronger than we are," Mercury concluded.

" So what do we do?" Venus asked.

" You die!" Emerald laughed.

Emerald floated high up in the air with Rubeus by her side. Rubeus had his arms crossed smugly as Emerald appeared as though she were sitting.

" At least she isn't here," Rubeus whispered to Emerald.

" Yes. She's always here way before those pesky four ever show up."

" She must be planning something."

" She wouldn't!"

" Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

" Blade Boomerang!"

The youma threw out one of its claws and smashed the ice apart. Mercury sighed in frustration. This was hopeless.

" Guys we have to face it. We need Sailor Moon."

" Mercury, haven't you noticed? She's not exactly going to help us."

" Then what about Tuxedo Mask?"

" Blade Boomerang!"

A blur of black jumped in and deflected the blade before it hit Mercury.

" You rang?"

" Tuxedo Mask!" the Scouts yelled.

" Well here's a pleasant surprise," Emerald laughed.

Rubeus scowled.

_Just what are you planning in the shadows?_

" Where's Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

" We were hoping that you'd know since you transform when you feel her," Jupiter answered the dashing hero.

" I just heard the fight from my balcony by accident. If I didn't see Mars's attack, I wouldn't have even known."

" So you haven't felt Sailor Moon at all?"

" Not since that last battle you all had when you all fought together."

" Razor Edge!"

" Look out!" Venus screamed.

A silver blur jumped in front of the blast and deflected it with a barrier.

" Diamond Shield!"

" It can't be!" Emerald screeched.

" She's here!" Rubeus bellowed.

" Who did that?" Jupiter asked, amazed and in shock.

The dust started to clear and a lone figure stood still. She had a white sailor uniform. Her collar was a sapphire blue color with two silver stripes. Her bow on the front was light silver near the center and gradually got darker the farther out. A golden brooch was attached to the center. Her bow on the back was the same color as the one on the front and the tails reached out long to the ground. She had a double belt on her waist in sapphire. A silver chain wrapped around her waist and hung lopsided, with charms of crescent moons and stars. She had three skirts, white, silver, and sapphire.

She had a dark blue choker on with a teardrop diamond and crescent moon hanging down low on her chest. Her suit was sleeveless, but three strings of crystal pearls where hanging low on each shoulder, grazing her upper arms. Her gloves were long with sapphire trim, but they only connected around her middle finger, leaving them fingerless and open. Her shoes were sapphire high-heeled sandals that wrapped around her ankle and halfway up her calve before being tied. On each of her upper arms, gold bands wrapped around in a spiral coil and had silver runes inscribed in them.

She flipped back a few ringlets of infinitely wavy and curly silver white hair. Interwoven through her hair were golden highlights and golden waves framed around her face, making her hair two toned. It seemed her hair changed color with each motion, making it impossible to tell which part was silver and which was gold.

" Never learn do you?" her regal voice spoke out.

" You must be kidding?" Emerald yelled as she and Rubeus touched down to the ground.

" I thought you missed me Emerald."

" Finish her now!" Rubeus growled.

" Razor Edge!"

The mysterious Sailor jumped high in the air and delivered a swift kick to the youma. The youma went flying through the air and tore up pavement as it skidded along the ground. The Sailor then clapped her hands and put them to the ground, sending out a pulse of silver energy through a fissure directly towards the youma.

" Blade Boomerang!"

" Moonlight Faint!"

Drawing her hands to her side, the moonlight started to amass into a ball of pure silver light. She waited as it gathered more light into her hands before placing it in front of her.

" Immobile!" the girl commanded.

The girl jumped up into the air. The ball of light stayed exactly where she left it. The girl ducked down, missing the boomerang the youma sent out to her. Jumping up, she kicked it into the ground where it got lodged in the concrete.

" Moon Mirage Vanish!"

The girl disappeared and reappeared all over the battlefield. The youma couldn't lay a hit on the girl as she kept vanishing and coming back in a new place.

" How is she doing that?" Mars questioned.

" It's Instant Transmission!" Mercury awed.

" What?" Mask yelled.

" Instant Transmission. She's moving at the speed of light. She's moving so fast from location to location that you can't see her until she stops."

" Speed of light?" Venus said.

" Like moonlight," Jupiter replied.

" Sharp Cyclone!"

The youma started to spin in a circle until it created a twister of wind and blades.

" Come on guys! Let's help her! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

" Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

" Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

" Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!"

" No!" the girl shouted.

The cyclone gathered in all the Scouts attacks and sent the back out.

" Diamond Shield!"

The mysterious Sailor jumped in front of the other Scouts and Tuxedo Mask and held her hands up. A crystal shield wrapped around them and protected them as the attacks pounded into it and then disappeared.

" Enough of this!"

The girl ran full sprint at the youma. The youma stopped spinning and drew its claws out in one final strike at the Sailor Scout. The girl jumped high in the air and drew out a long scepter. Holding it high above her head, the moon started to glow bright.

" Angelic Desperado Requiem!"

Pointing the scepter down at the youma, moonlight started to be absorbed into the scepter. The faint outline of wings sprouted on her back. A stream of silver and gold energy with sapphire stars burst from the scepter and flew towards the youma. The wings on her back exploded in a flurry of radiant feathers that spiraled around the attack, completely destroying the youma. Landing softly on the ground, the wings disappeared.

" Damn you!"

" Like you stood a chance Emerald," the girl said with a toss of her hair.

" Emerald Dark Star Burst!"

" Ruby Light Storm!"

" Mobilize!"

The ball of silver energy collided with the green and red energy and blocked it. Rubeus and Emerald flew up before they were hit with the powerful attack.

" Had enough yet?"

" We'll get you Sailor Celestial Moon. Mark my words," Rubeus growled before both he and Emerald vanished completely.

" Doubt it."

" That was incredible."

The silver Scout turned around and greeted the amazed faces of the Inner Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

" You've seen nothing yet."

" You really beat that youma. You had such control," Mars spoke.

" Such speed," Mercury said.

" Such grace," Venus replied.

" Such strength," Jupiter added.

" Such power," Tuxedo Mask said forcefully," Who are you? What are you doing here? Where's Sailor Moon?"

" I am the guardian of the purity of light and hope. I am the guardian of the ever vigilant and shining Moon. I am the guardian of the heavens above. I vowed to protect this world and the dreams and lives of all those in it. I am the sentinel here to preserve the balance of good."

" Do you not see it Tuxedo Mask?"

" Luna?"

Luna appeared from around the corner. Her crescent moon glowed on her forehead. The tiara on the girl's forehead disappeared and her birthright glowed. The crescent moon on her forehead was undeniable.

" Sailor Moon?"

" I am no longer Sailor Moon. I am Serena as she is and Princess Serenity as she ceased to be. I am the Imperial Sailor Celestial Moon. The combined powers of Serenity and Sailor Moon."

" Imperial Moon, you did well," Luna praised.

Moon smiled.

" Serenity and Sailor Moon? I don't understand," Mercury said confused.

" And you never will," Moon replied.

" Come. We leave Imperial Moon."

" Yes Luna. I've done what I needed for tonight."

Moon reached down and picked up Luna in her arms. Running off, Moon leaped up and dashed from building to building.

" Serena," Mask whispered.

Tuxedo Mask raced after the new Imperial Moon, off into the moonlight.

" Tuxedo Mask!" Venus called out.

" It's too late Mina," Jupiter sighed.

" It just might be," Mars whispered.


	5. Don't Stop

So here's my new fic. It's kinda on the more dark side, but it's still got a lot of light to shed. Unfortunately, the school year isn't over yet and I still have work to get done, but in about 3 weeks or less it'll all be over! Yeah! Juunior year is almost done! So yeah, with the extra added weight of exams and reviews you'll have to give me a little leway with chapters. Yes, school does suck. But at least I'm gettin a toga party outta it! Luv ya!

I don't own Sailor Moon. I own squat. lol

Collides With Beauty

By: Rini

Chapter 4: Don't Stop

Blurs raced across rooftops. Feet barely touched the aluminum and concrete of buildings. It was a race.

_I have to find out. I need to talk to her. I have to hear the truth from her mouth._

A race to fix mistakes.

_I turned my back once before. I can't do it to her again. She needs me. I need her._

A race to discover.

_How could I have been so foolish? How could I not have seen this coming?_

To discover the truth.

_I should never have left her side. I need to feel her again. I need to touch her again. I need to tell her how I feel. I need you. Serena._

A flash of silver leaped to the top of a building before turning around. Imperial Moon, with her silver locks whirling around her in the wind, placed Luna on the rooftop at her feet and faced Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask stopped a barely a foot away from her. He could make out every contour and outline of her face, a face he had memorized long ago. He could smell the soft aroma of lavender and lilac, a scent that was all her own.

Imperial Moon gave him a soft smile. Her cerulean eyes lit up for a moment. The bright moon behind her made her glow as the princess she was. She took a step back, her heels hanging off the edge.

" Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask gasped as he tried to take a step closer to grab her.

Imperial Moon's eyes lit up playfully and she raised her arms up. She took another step back and fell from the top of the tall building. Tuxedo Mask raced forward in time to see her fall. Imperial Moon spun around in the air before landing to the rooftop below in a thunderous crash. The concrete beneath her cracked as she landed in a low crouch. Tuxedo Mask swore he was going to have a heart attack.

Imperial Moon stood up and blew him a kiss, the sparkle in her eyes never faded once. She winked at him before back flipping twice and leaping off the edge again. Tuxedo Mask was in awe.

" Since when did she get so good at this?" Mask wondered aloud as he took off once more after the silver haired sailor.

Imperial Moon laughed to herself at her little display. She had never seen a look of surprise on Darien's face quite like that before. It was intriguing and alluring, but at the same time it brought her a smug satisfaction that she had managed to put him in his place.

_Sorry Mad Hater. No one is going to catch this White Rabbit._

A flash of red streaked by Moon's path as it narrowly missed her face. She skidded to stop and looked to find a perfectly red rose imbedded in the rooftop inches in front of her. It was obvious to her that the only one who could ever make such perfect roses was the very one she thought she left behind.

" Sailor Moon. You may be good, but I'm better."

" Only one person can be that conceited," Moon frowned as she crossed her arms.

Tuxedo Mask jumped off from the chimney of the quaint house he was standing on top of. He strode over to Moon with a cocky smile plastered on his face.

" You're just jealous."

" Jealous? Of what?"

" That you're just not as good as I am. You may be skilled, but I've been more talented longer than you have so naturally I'd still be better than you."

Tuxedo Mask looked up from his tirade to discover Imperial Moon was bounding away at least five houses in front of him. Tuxedo Mask grunted and chased after her again.

_This is going to be one long night._

Imperial Moon smiled as she came within sight of her house.

" We aren't done yet."

" Really? Do you want to go on more about yourself? Will this take very long?"

Tuxedo Mask frowned and crossed his arms," We need to talk."

Imperial Moon feigned a yawn," What do you want to say?"

" I want to know what's up with this new transformation. Why couldn't I feel it? Why did you say those things to the Scouts back there?"

Moon sighed and sat down on the edge of the flower shop that was across from her house," Well what do you want answered first?"

" How about what this new transformation is."

" Well this is a form called Imperial Sailor Celestial Moon. It's a lot stronger than my other Sailor Moon form. I'm a lot stronger and faster, in case you haven't noticed."

" That doesn't explain what and how you got this new form."

" Maybe it's none of your business," Moon snapped.

" Well you are my business and I need to know these things," Tuxedo Mask shouted.

Moon growled and stood up, pushing Tuxedo Mask," I'm your business? If I recall correctly I think the words you used a few weeks ago are I don't love you and I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"

" What I said still stands, but if I have to protect you I need to know these things!"

" Have to? I'm sorry I'm such a burden!"

" Why can't you just grow up for a change?"

" Grow up? Excuse me," Moon snapped.

Tuxedo Mask grabbed her arm as she made a move to jump down again. It brought her crashing into his strong arms and he enveloped her in a tight hug, born of both the desire to hold her and the desperate attempt to make her understand. He snaked his arms around her waist and dug his fingers into the soft folds of her skirts. She felt warmer against him and he swore that she even felt different against him. It was as though a part inside of him was being demanded to surface the more he held her. He realized with shocking clarity what she had said about being both Serena and Serenity and realized it was the part of him that was Prince Endymion struggling to come out at the insistence of his princess.

To say that Serena was pleased was a far cry. Her plan had been to avoid him and the Scouts as much as possible until she deemed them ready enough to accept her as truth. She knew in her heart no matter how hard she tried to pry away the Scouts from her life, ripping away the pieces that belonged to Darien was impossible. She felt him as intimately attached to her as he did her. However, that didn't stop Serena from doing what she deemed necessary. She still had much to do, including making a certain Prince see the error of his ways, either by pain or by love.

Imperial Moon's head was tucked safely into the crook of Tuxedo Mask's neck. He wrapped the silk of his long black cloak around both their forms and drew into his core the warmth of her body. He knew that what he needed and wanted were two completely different things. He needed to eradicate all thoughts of Serena for her safety, but he wanted to lose himself in the silver of her eyes and the gold of her smile.

Moon frowned against his shoulder. Her arms had stayed to her side the whole time, lifting only enough to allow Mask to hold her. She couldn't quite wrap her mind around what was happening. Had the past few days never happened? Had Darien denied her before or was she merely dreaming? Was this some joke? But an even darker question plagued her mind.

Does his apparent change have anything to do with my own?

Is he doing this because of the way I look?

Or is he truly sorry for his cutting remarks?

The thought that Darien had said anything he didn't mean and with such ferocity was beyond her. She knew he meant what he said before. Her pleading eyes and words were unheard by deaf ears and blind eyes. She knew that what he did wasn't some dark nightmare that threatened to haunt her nights. He had told her he didn't love her. Whatever the reason was, that didn't excuse his actions. This new sense of regret from him only fueled on her belief he was doing it for shallow reasons.

If Serena thought she was pissed before, then this new feeling was nothing.

Imperial Moon growled low to herself deep in her throat. Tuxedo Mask was still holding her tightly and ignoring the fact that she had yet to respond to him. Moon gazed at her house and saw a small child resting her bed on a soft pink pillow resting in the safety of her dreams. Moon knew with such force that this would not happen. Things needed to be done.

Moon raised her arms and forcefully shoved Tuxedo Mask back. With the jolt of such sudden force, Tuxedo Mask's mask fell to reveal the turbulent sapphire eyes of Darien. Moon glared at him with blazing cerulean eyes that hardened with a resolve that would have scared anyone had they gazed upon it. Darien found himself feeling like a wounded deer trapped in headlights.

" You truly are an enigma Darien."

Darien found any form of thought dissolve in his throat as he struggled to find words.

" Are you seriously so blind? Does time mean nothing to you?"

Darien winced. He forgot how good Serena could be.

" Many a nights I would stare up at the moon and pray that my darling prince would return to me. I dreamed he would beg for the forgiveness he didn't need and whisk me into his arms. To know and wait for something that will never happen, Darien, is something I wish upon no one."

" What do you want me to say?" Darien managed to speak.

" I want you to listen. Darien, I don't love you nor do I need you. I have been pushed along by Fate long enough and it is with my mother's last great wish that I sever all ties that bind me. I was weak before, but weakness is something I find in you and the Scouts. Strength was beyond my grasp before, but I refuse to be weak once again."

Darien was feeling each word like a knife striking his heart. He never knew a pain to be this great before.

" I was feeble enough to depend on you to catch me and for the Scouts to back me up. I see now my faults. I don't need anyone to reassure me that I am strong enough to face whatever comes in my path. I have all the power I need to make my dreams come true. I have been pushed and pulled along by Fate's design for over a thousand years. Destiny is what I make of it. I choose to create a world of my own. Whether or not you or the others are in it are for my choosing now."

Darien's eyes widened and his mouth hung partially open. Was this really his Serenity in front of him? The one who saved and loved without a second thought? Was this hardened warrior in front of him the real princess he would sacrifice himself for?

" Darien, I warn you and the others. This time I carve a path for myself. Fate knows no glory like the one I shall bring. Time will know the wrath of the Princess. The Moon will mourn before I allow myself to be controlled by you or the others again. You have all brought this amongst yourselves."

Imperial Moon jumped up high into the air before disappearing in the light of the moon. Darien allowed himself to fall to his knees; tears slowly streaking down his face. He should have known better. He should have foreseen this. He knew better than anyone did. No one pushes the Princess without expecting her vengeance. Her fury would be felt by all. He just prayed he lived to make it up to her. He just prayed they would live to see the end of it.

_Do you think he got the picture?_

_I think he learned his lesson, for now at least._

_He'll keep trying. If I know Darien, he'll try and try again._

_If I know Endymion, he won't give up without one hell of a fight._

_Everything is moving along now. Soon things will fall into place and we can finally be free. _

_Freedom is being taken at a heavy cost. I want you to remember why you are doing this._

_I'm doing this for me. I'm doing this because this is what I truly want. I want to be able to make my own decisions for once in my life._

_Is that the only reason?_

_No. I want to do it for her. I want to make her proud of me and I want her to choose her own life. I don't want someone to push Destiny on her like they did me._

_Then you must do whatever you deem necessary. Do what you feel is right; not what others want you to do._

_I will. _

" Serena?"

Imperial Moon stood up from her crouching position on top of the lit tower overlooking the city. Luna padded up from the stairs from the level directly below. Luna had left the rooftop after sensing the imminent fight between Serena and Darien. She had walked around and caught sight of Serena on top of the tower. She had sneaked on board the elevator with the fellow tourists longing to see the city from the height of the tower, and then she made a dash for the stairs leading to the highest balcony.

" Yes Luna?"

Luna sat down next to Imperial Moon's leg," Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

" I'm just doing my patrol Luna."

" You promised your mother you would only stay out for a few hours. You remember the deal you made? You could skip school for two weeks to improve your training as long as you went back and cut down on your patrol hours."

" I know. I know. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright."

" You know, the world won't fall apart if you aren't watching it for a few hours."

" This is kinda ironic," Imperial Moon laughed.

Luna looked up at her confused.

" You used to beg me to go out and patrol and fight. Now, you're convincing me to stop."

Luna shook her head and smiled," Why am I cursed to have you as a charge?"

" Because you're the only one who can tolerate me," Moon replied jokingly.

Luna laughed and took one last look back at her ward. Her hair fluttered in the breeze and the look of pure determination made Luna proud. How the ditzy blonde ever became the silver warrior standing before her was beyond reason. The change was almost completely opposite, but it didn't feel like it. Luna always believed in Serena and her abilities. Of course they had some rough times, but you can't expect a teen to master the Silver Crystal in a few days. Deep in her heart, this was the Serena she had always seen and was proud of.

_Now her outside matches her inside._

Luna was about to walk down the steps when she heard the distinct whisper of words on the wind.

" Collides with Beauty," the voice whispered.

Luna turned back around for one stray glance and saw Moon crouched down again, serving as the ever-watchful guardian of the city and her people. Luna beamed and walked down the stairs to leave the girl alone.

" This is what I want. A world of my own."

_Just remember. Straying away from Fate's design comes with consequences._

" Then I will face them. All of them."

_You don't need to face them alone. You will always have me._

" I was never alone. I shall never be alone."

_Just believe in yourself Serena, and believe in me. Believe in those around you. We will never fail you._

" I have always believed in everyone. I will always believe in you, Serenity."

_Serena, with your will and my power, we will succeed in all our dreams._

" Together. "

Imperial Moon pulled off her locket from the front of her bow. It was a silver crescent moon studded with sapphires and with white diamond wings on each side. She willed the locket to open and called on the powers of the Silver Crystal that rested inside. The crystal, sensing the wishes of its mistress, complied and engulfed Imperial Moon in bright white light.

When Imperial Moon opened her eyes, she was Imperial Moon no more. She was now everyday Serena standing in the middle of her room. She looked down at the locket in her hand and clutched it closed. She placed it on her dresser next to her unused communicator and disguise pen. For now, Serena was free to rest and be the normal teenage girl she was born to be instead of the heroine she was.

Crawling into to her bed, she reached up to unlatch her window to let Luna in once she returned home. Serena cuddled under her blankets and sheets and moved a pillow under her head. In her bed, Rini was already snuggling against a pillow with the blanket wrapped around her small form. Serena noted how innocent Rini looked. It was then that she truly realized how it must be for her.

_Going back in time to a place that's so unfamiliar must be so hard. Not to mention she's all alone too. She doesn't have the mother and father in this time as she does at home. I may be her mother, but I'm not ready to truly become one._

Serena brushed the stray strands of hair away from the child's face and nestled her own head in the soft fluffy pillow. She slowly closed her eyes, exhaustion finally taking its claim.

" Together. We'll make a world of our own for everyone, together."

Serena whispered her vow to the wind and fell deep into the dream abyss.

_Of course we will. Nothing can stop us now._


	6. When The Dawn Breaks

Alright! School is over thank god n summer is now four days in! Thank god! Senior now baby! So summer is gonna be so awesome so i wanted to dedicate a chapter to the whole summer beach vibe im feelin right now. I know it took awhile to come out but this one is extra long n spicy for ya! So the awesome song in this one is When The Dawn Breaks by Narcotic Thrust. I suggest every single person get this song! NOW! lol This song is my summer club anthem. But ne way, i did put two other songs in here Deepest Blue by Deepest Blue and The Summer by ATB. So this is for all you guys! Thanks for the support! Luv ya!

I own nothing.

Dedicated to Endless Summer Nights...

Collides With Beauty

By: Rini

Chapter 5: When The Dawn Breaks

" Moonlight Faint!"

Glass shattered everywhere.

" Please don't tell me that's all you've got."

" Shattering Force!"

" Imperial Moon!"

Imperial Moon smiled before jumping up high into the air. The youma, a large being with blue skin, red hair, and spikes coming out of her arms and legs, struck the earth with a powerful shock of red energy. The energy shot up in spikes out of the ground and destroyed anything in its path. Imperial Moon was already high enough into the air however.

" Thunder Joust!" the youma cried out.

" Oh sh-," Imperial Moon cried out before being hit by the long pole of red lightning.

Moon flew right through the large glass pane window of a local café. She crashed through the window and flew right through a small table where a couple was drinking coffee before going to work and proceeded to collide into the front counter, leaving a rather large dent.

" That was unexpected," Moon said while reaching a hand up to her forehead.

" Miss?" a shaky voice called out.

" Hmm."

Moon looked up and was met with many confused and worried glances of customers unexpectedly interrupted by the silver heroine. Groaning, Imperial Moon got to her feet and flicked the flakes of glass off of herself.

" No need to worry. Everything is under control."

" Who are you?"

Imperial Moon flashed everyone a megawatt smile," Just another girl here to clean up the trash!"

" Go get that youma!" a little girl cheered.

" Don't worry! Imperial Sailor Celestial Moon is on it!"

" Thunder Joust!"

" Diamond Shield!"

Moon called forth her diamond shield to protect everyone in the store and the lightning bounced off it harmlessly.

" Duty calls!"

Moon ran out of the store and jumped up high into the air.

" Moon Mirage Vanish!"

Moon disappeared and reappeared, constantly confusing the youma. Moon used that opportunity to land kicks and blows to the defenseless youma. The youma, growing fed up, sent out shots of lightning, much like Jupiter's attacks. Moon just laughed, as her aim was worse then her attire.

" Imperial Moon! There isn't much time left!" Luna yelled from the sidelines.

" Moon!" Rini shouted," Show this youma what moon power is all about!"

" Torrential Storm!"

The youma glowed a bright white as it called forth a lightning storm. Dark clouds started to cover up the morning sunlight and lightning struck down in random places. A loud ringing toll of a bell brought Moon to a screeching halt. Her surprise only lasted a short moment as a lighting bolt was shooting down to strike her.

Sensing danger, Moon back-flipped out of the way in mere seconds before the sidewalk was pounded down with a bolt of lightning, tearing up concrete everywhere.

" Sorry pal but we have to end this little game."

Imperial Moon raced at the youma and dodged more streaks of lightning aimed for her and sent a fierce kick to the youma. Dropping down to her knees, Moon delivered a spin kick to her legs, which immediately brought to youma crashing down to the ground.

" There's no time left!" Luna yelled.

" This ends now! Angelic Desperado Requiem!"

" It's too late!"

" Amber Taisho."

" Here."

" Serena Tsukino."

Silence.

" Serena Tsukino."

" Right here."

The class turned as they saw a slightly out of breath Serena standing in the doorway. Her silvery hair cascaded down her back and she blew a random strand of hair from her face as she stood with her uniform on and her briefcase in hand.

" I was afraid you weren't going to be here today Serena," Miss Haruna said.

Serena casually walked over to her desk," Wouldn't be an appearance if I wasn't late Miss Haruna."

Miss Haruna smiled and laughed," I suppose with that out of the way we'll get back to our normal class. Now everyone let's get right into math."

Serena was able to feel it. The stares from everyone in class. She knew since her transformation that anyone who didn't have powers or was close to her wasn't going to feel that much of a change. That didn't change the fact that she was still a knockout. There were still four very prudent stares she could feel however.

" Serena," Molly whispered to her right.

" Yeah?"

" Did you do something with your hair?"

" No why?"

" There just seems something very different about you."

" Maybe you're just having an off day."

" Hmm. Maybe," Molly replied reluctantly.

_That went over well. Good job Serena._

_We aren't out of the fire yet Serenity._

" She's so different. Why doesn't anyone say anything?" Mina asked Amy.

Amy tilted her head back so she could talk to Mina behind her," I don't know. It might have to do with Serena's magical aura. It's probably her powers as the Moon Princess."

" So only us Sailors can tell the difference?"

" I suppose."

" Then why did Andrew notice?" Lita interjected.

Amy shook her head," That's beyond me right now. We don't know all the facts. Maybe it only affects the people she wants it too."

" I guess we just have to ask her later," Mina said, reclining back.

Lita and Amy just nodded.

" So who can answer this problem?" Miss Haruna asked the class.

Serena raised her hand," The answer is 64."

" Very good Serena," Miss Haruna said rather surprised.

Everyone else was shocked.

_That sure raised a few eyebrows._

_Just keep at it Serena. We'll work together to show everyone we aren't as dumb as they think._

_Sounds like a plan to me. This is fun showing them up._

In her mind, Serenity laughed. It was nice having Serenity's presence with her always from now on. Before, Serena could only call on Serenity's powers or presence when she was in her princess form or using the Silver Crystal. It used to take a great deal of power to call on her and it would only last for a short amount of time, but now, now it was completely different.

Since merging together, Serenity was always with her. Whenever she needed help or advice, Serenity was there to offer it to her. Also, all of Serenity's teachings and knowledge was with Serena. She recalled so many memories of her former life and lessons she was taught on using the crystal or etiquette or even some of her school lessons from within the castle. But what was more important than anything was that she now had memories of her mother, Queen Serenity. She could remember the most epic of moments and the most trivial. It felt like she had a past now. It felt like she really had something to fight for now.

_Come on Serena. Pay attention to this problem so you know how to do it._

Serena smirked; she also had someone always on her case too.

" So class, as you know by now, the annual Summer Beach Party is going to take place in two weeks. This week we review and next week we take our exams and school's over. That weekend is going to be the beach party. Now everyone from all over the city is invited, but as school policy everyone must pitch in on one of the three days."

Murmurs ran through the classroom.

" Now class," Miss Haruna started again," This party is always for the graduating seniors and juniors who will be seniors next year, but it is also for everyone to celebrate the end of the school year. Everyone can bring whomever they want, but as sophomores you all need to help out with something. Now I have the sign up sheet right here for everyone. Have a good day class. You are dismissed."

Everyone got up and rushed up to the bulletin board where Miss Haruna put the sign up sheet. Molly walked over with Melvin to Serena's desk.

" Shouldn't you be signing up you guys?" Serena asked.

" We already did. I signed up to be a judge on the dance competition," Molly began.

" Yeah. I sighed up to help with the tech support for the competition too," Melvin added.

" Oh guys! I thought we could work together!"

" But we can. I entered you in the competition," Molly said nonchalant.

" You what!"

" C'mon Sere. We both know you can win."

" But Melvin! You know a senior always wins the dance competition. They do that on purpose. They always have a panel full of seniors and they always pick a senior. It's just a popularity contest. I can't win!"

Molly and Melvin wrapped an arm around each of Serena's shoulder.

" Who else is better to win this contest than you?"

" Besides, you'll have Molly on the panel and wouldn't it be great to show those seniors who is the real best dancer in the school."

Serena frowned.

_Come on Sere. I had all those dance lessons and we both know you are an excellent dancer. This might be fun. You can show Darien and the others what they're missing by doing what they did._

_You guys are horrible._

_You'll have fun. I feel something big will happen there._

Serena sighed," I can't believe you talked me into this."

Molly and Melvin cheered," Way to go Sere!"

Serena fought a smile, but failed. A wide grin cracked over her face and before she knew it, she was cheering with them.

" I'll treat you both to a milkshake at the arcade. What do you say?" Melvin asked.

" Sounds great!" Molly and Serena answered at the same time.

They both started to walk out of the room as Serena stayed behind to collect the rest of her things.

" Serena," a meek voice called.

Serena looked up into the cornflower blue eyes of Mina.

" Well, Amy, Lita, and I are going to help at the cotton candy stand on Saturday so we were wondering if you'd like to volunteer with us."

Serena looked past Mina and saw Amy and Lita give her nervous smiles.

Serena moved her wavy bangs from her face," Sorry. I can't. Molly and Melvin entered me in the dance competition for Saturday so I have a lot of work to do."

" But you can't possibly win!" Lita exclaimed.

" Why the hell not?" Serena spoke with fire in her eyes.

" Serena. Lita just means that it's a senior event. No one who wasn't a senior has ever won," Amy tried to pacify.

" Well you guys will just have to see the rise of a new champion."

" Serena," Mina started.

Serena grabbed her things and walked over to the doorway," I should have expected you guys wouldn't support me on this. Thanks so much."

Serena raced out of the room and out of sight.

Lita sighed," Oh yeah. We are definitely never getting on her good side."

Amy just frowned at her.

" Steady your breathing more," Luna instructed.

Imperial Moon sat in her backyard with her legs crossed and her eyes closed.

" She is still breathing too hard," Sammy spoke up.

" Serena."

" I know Luna!"

Luna, Sammy, and Rini sat on the deck of the back porch helping Sailor Moon with her concentration and her training. Luna nodded to Sammy and Sammy stood up with Rini. Rini held in her hands a pile of small stones and started to hand them to Sammy. Sammy threw them one at a time towards Moon, who remained with her eyes closed.

Sensing something coming, Moon jumped up and punched a stone, sending it flying. This continued on as Imperial Moon kept her eyes closed and focused on kicking or punching a stone away as Sammy threw them at different places. Moon always sent them back to Rini, who in turn handed them back to Sammy to throw.

" That's enough for today," Luna called.

Sammy and Rini dropped the rocks they were holding and Moon caught the last stone that was in the air. Moon detransformed back into Serena and walked over to where Luna was sitting.

" That was really good Serena," Sammy praised.

" Thanks you guys."

" You're getting better and better everyday," Rini applauded.

" How's my favorite team of super heroes back here?" Mrs. Tsukino called.

In her hands she held ice cream cones for everyone and sat down on the deck next to Sammy. She handed everyone an ice cream and started to eat her own.

" Serena's doing a great job. Her progress is astonishing," Luna said with admiration.

" Well she is my daughter," Ilene laughed.

" That I am. Now who wants to help me out for the dance contest?"

Darien laid in bed. He couldn't draw the strength to get up. There was no point. What would be the reason? Who was he going to wake up for? Everything he cared about was gone. He had no one yet again. So why even get out of bed?

He closed his eyes and swore he could still smell her scent on his pillows and sheets. They never did anything serious with each other, but they had taken a few naps in his apartment over the months they were together. Right about now would be the time she would come bounding in through his bedroom door.

_" Darien! You aren't going to spend all day in bed are you?"_

_He could already feel the weight on the bed shift as she crawled over it up to the pillows. She'd lay down next to him and rest her head on the pillow right next to his. She'd smile that unique smile and her eyes would be so full of mirth and joy that he couldn't resist smiling back at her. _

_He'd reach out his arms and wrapped them around her and draw her warmth closer to himself. He'd hold her tight and wait for her to relax against him. He could feel her giggle as he tickled her and sent her into a fit of laughter. She'd cry for him to stop between her laughs and then he'd let her go so she could get up._

_She lay on top of him and just smile._

_" There's a beautiful day out there waiting for us. So let's go enjoy it."_

Only there wasn't anymore. There were no more beautiful days. Just lonely and empty spaces between when he'd see her next. Her didn't hear her laughter anymore. He could barely see her smile. The halls were empty and just echoed her voice to taunt him. He was tired of life. What was the point without her?

Darien gazed up at the ceiling.

A beep sounded.

" Hey Darien! It's Mina calling. In two weeks, the annual Beach Party the school throws will start on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. All of us are helping out early on Saturday so we have the rest of the days to go party. Just wanted to invite you to come with Andrew and us. By the way, Serena is entered in the beach dance contest. You might want to see that."

Another beep.

Serena? In a dance contest? On a beach?

Darien got out of bed. Looks like he might have found a reason after all.

" Cotton candy! We have all the cotton candy you want!"

" Mina. That's annoying," Raye said.

Mina frowned. She was wearing an orange halter bikini with a gold Hawaiian floral design. She had on a short orange skirt and a lei around her neck. Raye had on a scarlet bikini with a long scarlet skirt covering her lower half reaching all the way down to her ankles. Amy had on a simple blue one piece with a pair of shorts on and Lita had a pink and black Roxy bikini on with matching surf shorts.

" How long until this is over again?" Lita sighed, completely bored.

" We can leave as soon as Darien and Andrew get here," Any said while checking her watch.

Lita stretched," They had better hurry up getting here."

" No kidding," Raye groaned.

" You girls waiting for the handsome duo!"

" Andrew!" Mina perked up.

Andrew and Darien walked up. Andrew had a red T-shirt on with a towel over his shoulder and a pair of dark red and blue swim trunks on. Darien had a black button up shirt on that he left unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up and sunglasses on his head. A towel was draped over his shoulder as well and his dark swim trunks matched the color of his eyes. Both definitely matched the whole beach vibe everyone at the block party had.

" You guys look great!" Mina smiled.

" You girls look too nice to be all cooped up in this stand all day," Andrew replied.

" Then why don't we hit the beach. Melvin helped the DJ set up for the dance contest. Everything is already set up down on the shore. Let's go!" Raye said.

Andrew pulled on his sunglasses and held an arm out for Mina. She giggled and took it as she put on a pair of sunglasses for herself. The group made their way though all the crowds towards the beach. The dance contest was always a big attraction for the summer party. The senior class always pooled money for a professional DJ and spent no expense for making sure the dance contest was perfect.

" Amy! Lita! Mina!" a voice called.

" Molly?"

Molly walked over to the group wearing a green tankini bathing suit.

" Molly, do you know where Serena is? We wanted to wish her luck."

" Sorry Lita, but all contestants are behind stage. Melvin is up with the DJ already and I have to go join the other four judges, but if you follow me I can take you up front."

" Thanks so much Molly!"

" Molly. I really need to talk to Serena," Darien said coolly.

" Sorry, but I can't even get to her. Just follow me everyone."

Following the brunette, the group got right up front of the low stage. Molly quickly excused herself and took a seat on the left side of the stage with four others, two blonde girls, a red haired boy, and a black haired boy. A DJ booth was set up on the right and Melvin was walking around helping a handsome young man with spiky blonde hair.

" Alright seniors and classmates," the cheery smooth voice of the blonde man called," I'm Josh in charge of this beach party and I'm here to announce that our Sand and Surf Dance Contest is about to begin. We have six lovely ladies about to join us on stage."

Six girls walked up on the stage as a song started in the background.

A beautiful tall girl with wavy blonde hair and pale green eyes walked up first wearing a delicate black bikini.

" My name is Amber. Grade 12."

A shorter girl with deep red hair and a midnight blue bikini came up next.

" My name is Kari. Grade 12."

Next was a girl with short brown hair and a pink bikini.

" My name is Sarah. Grade 11."

Next was a medium height girl with a dark tan and a gold bikini.

" My name is Elysia. Grade 12."

Next was Serena in a beautiful white bikini with blue flowers decorating her bikini bottoms and a blue flower on her right bikini top. Her hair was perfect in all it's silver glory and curled and waved just right. A blue blossom was behind her left ear and she wore a silver belly chain.

" My name is Serena. Grade 10."

Next was a toned girl with a white bikini on.

" My name is Nicole. Grade 11."

People cheered for each girl as they came out. Serena was obviously the outcast of the group, being the youngest and the shortest, but not by much. Everyone roared and applauded as Serena came to be the only one representing the sophomore class. The girls and Andrew shouted Serena's name and clapped as loud as they could. Darien found he couldn't draw his eyes away from her. She was beyond gorgeous.

" Now. Each of the girls up here will give us a dance together and the judges will eliminate three girls from the six up here. So everyone get a good look now because they all won't be up here for long. Let the music spin!"

A song, Deepest Blue, started to play and each of the girls took their places and started to dance. Most of the girls took to hyping up the crowd to get them on their side, but Serena, Elysia, and Amber stayed in the back.

The girls moved with such grace and poise. None of them missed a step or a beat. They were seductive and sexy. They made you want them and made you want to come back for more. Everyone out in the crowd was dancing now too. The music drifted in and out of the air and covered everyone in its active beats. It made you move before you even knew you were.

Serena made sure to keep her moves in tune with the rhythm. Every step had to be perfectly timed. One false move and she would be gone. She knew she had more on the line then everyone else. Everyone watched her more then the others. She was the youngest one here and they were waiting for her to be sloppy. Only Serena had an advantage.

_Venusians and Lunarians were great dancers. To them, dancing was an art form. Seduction was an art form. Whatever you want, you can make your body portray. Dancing is serious to us. It's life to us._

" Alright! Alright! That's the end of round one! Our panel of judges over there have come to a decision."

Molly stood up," We have chosen that Kari, Sarah, and Nicole are out of this contest. We pick Amber, Elysia, and Serena to continue."

Kari, Sarah, and Nicole waved to the crowd and walked off stage. Everyone cheered as Amber, Elysia, and Serena were the final three competitors left.

" Now we go on to our second round. Each girl will dance alone on stage to a song of her choice and the judges will eliminate one of them. First is Elysia, then Amber, and finally Serena."

Elysia went up first, working the crowd to her favor as she was one of the most popular seniors. She danced and moved with skill to her fast, aggressive song. Amber came up next with a more mellow hip-hop song and danced a routine from one of her dance classes. The crowd liked her, but you could tell they favored the voluptuous Elysia more.

" Here is Serena. She's gonna dance to The Summer! Take it Sere!"

Darien couldn't draw his eyes from her body. She started off somewhat slow and slowly building up as the song got more and more aggressive. Her hips swayed in perfect rhythm and her hair danced around her form like a silvery veil. Her body was well built due to training and scout business. Her flat stomach was only accentuated by a curvy upper body and toned arms.

Then the song began to slow down and so did she. As the song started a sensuous slow melody she worked the crowd even more by starting to dance a hypnotic belly dance. They way she arched and swayed was driving Darien mad. His eyes clouded over and his whole core was shaking.

" How did she ever learn to move like that?" Raye asked amazed,

No one could tell the difference, but he could. Darien could see the playfulness leave her eyes. They were older looking now. Something stirred in the pit of his stomach. He felt himself remembering.

_They were in a bedroom. The sounds of the party below drifted up through the balcony and disturbed the soft quiet of the couple. The girl stood up as her silver blonde hair fell around her body as she danced a seductive dance for the man laying on the bed. He was intrigued and stood up to dance with her._

_He dipped her back low," Where did you learn to dance like that my love?"_

_Her lips curved into a smile before she claimed a soft kiss," Seduction and dance is an art form that all Lunarians are born with."_

_Endymion smiled before he claimed his precious Serenity's lips in another heated kiss._

She was tapping into Serenity's memories. That explained an awful lot. He understood now, but that didn't change the fact. She was dancing like that for everyone and they loved her more for it. He knew no one was going to beat Serena. After all, she was born to dance.

Serena finished up and brushed a sweat soaked curl from her face.

" Wow! Look at our devil in a white bikini! That was Serena! Give it up for her!"

Everyone cheered loudest for her. Serena's face lit up into a smile and she bowed before being joined by the other two girls.

" Judges, do we have our two finalists?"

Molly once again stood up," Amber. You are definitely a great dancer, but we choose Serena and Elysia to move on."

Elysia winked to the crowd and blew them a kiss as they cheered for the two remaining dancers. Serena blushed and waved back to the cheering crowd that managed to get bigger, drawing in more people for the music.

" Now we move onto our final round. Each girl will go with her male partners and dance together out in the sand. The judges will pick a winner from there. Let the music spin!"

Elysia and Serena jumped down from the stage. They went out into the middle of the crowd and they formed a circle large enough for the two girls. A tall blonde haired boy went over to Elysia and they started to dance as they music blared loudly. Serena shook nervously. Since when was there a partner round? Where was she even going to find one?

Darien and the girls saw her panicked expression. Darien was ready to claw his way over to her and be her partner and show everyone exactly what they were capable of, but someone roughly brushed past his shoulder, effectively pushing him. He looked up in time, but all he saw was silver.

Serena was about to walk away when something grabbed her hand and pulled her into a spin, right into a pair of strong arms. Serena looked up, unsure of what exactly was going on. She gasped.

_Moonlight, kissing on a violet shore  
Dreaming in the color of the dress you wore  
I wake up harmed and wanting more about you _

I don't wanna… feel alive  
I don't wanna… feel naked  
I don't wanna… feel alive, without you

Serena stared into the coolest shade of sapphire she had ever seen before. They were alluring and so powerful to gaze into. The man was by far handsome. His face was chiseled to perfection and his features so calm and cool. He was a mystery that she could never place, something she felt she wanted more of but was too afraid to ever touch. His hair was a pale white color, much like her own. His face was casual as were his movements, but oh could he move.

_When the dawn breaks  
I can feel the heat of your sun rising  
Rising up inside me  
I can feel the waves of your heart rushing  
Rushing over me  
Rushing over me  
Rushing over me  
Rushing over me  
_

He was matching her move for move. She felt him so close to her that she shuddered from it. He dipped her down low and she raised her hips up to press against his own. Her leg instinctively curved around his and her neck flew back, revealing her strong neck and curvaceous chest. His hands were wound around her waist as she shook side to side. He quickly pulled her up back into his arms and she was a breath away from his face.

_The figures stop moving  
And the subway dies  
The clock stops ticking and the traffic sighs  
I can't keep living these strange good-byes  
I need you ( I need you) _

I don't wanna… feel alive  
I don't wanna… feel naked  
I don't wanna… feel alive  
Without you

" I love the way you move," He breathed into her neck.

He whirled her around and pulled her back into his arms once more. Her back was to him and her arms reached up to the sky. She was once again belly dancing and his arms were around her, still following her every move.

" Who are you?" Serena panted.

The man twirled her and brought her crashing against his chest. She grabbed onto his silk shirt he left unbuttoned. It was the softest fabric she ever felt and the palest color white with a design on each side in a strange blue- violet color. His scent was strong and collided with all of her senses. Her mind was reeling. Her body was thrilled beyond measure. He was something she couldn't describe.

_When the dawn breaks  
I can feel the heat of your sun rising  
Rising up inside me  
I can feel the crash of your heart breaking _

Oh when the dawn breaks  
I can feel the heat of your sun rising  
Rising up inside me  
I can feel the waves of your heart rushing  
Rushing over me

The music suddenly stopped. She was panting and sweat clung to her skin. She was unaware of anyone around her. Her world was centered on one point. On one person. What was he doing to her? What had she felt? One word could never describe it. It was like trying to name the stars. There were just too many to ever count.

His hands were still around her. They rested on her hips and she didn't want them gone. His eyes were as calm as ever and his lips stayed poise in a sensuous curve that must have been his alone. She was only a breath away from him and the cheers were a blur. Cheers? People? Her mind momentarily jumped back and she realized she was still in the contest.

" Wow! I have never seen better movement from anyone! Let's give a hand to our two lovely ladies of the sand and to their partners. Let's see if the judges can pick a winner. I know who we are all rooting for."

Molly stood up along with all the other judges," This years Sand and Surf Dance Contest winner is Serena Tsukino! Grade 10!"

" Nice job my enticing Princess," the man purred against Serena's ear.

Serena's eyes shot open. Who was he? What was going on? Was all this planned?

Everyone clapped for Serena, but it was all lost on her. She was too busy being lead away by the white haired man calling her Princess.


	7. All Hail The Prince

Ok! So here is the next chapter which is by far my longest one I do believe. So this one is a little more epic but hey. So I'd like to senda shoutout to everyone who has sent in support and love for this story and every person who has reviewed. I luv you guys! Always remember to keep reading and reviewing! So...Without further ado...

I own nothin. I'm broke!

Collides With Beauty

By: Rini

Chapter 6: All Hail The Prince

She looked over her shoulder. She sighed when she saw blue clash with blue. His eyes were darker. He was hiding something. His face was as solemn as always, but there was a hint of something more. He was hiding a secret from her, and she was the only one who would ever know it. She sighed once more. She missed those eyes. Oh how she missed them.

Serena whipped her head around to stare at the white haired partner she danced with. His hand was firmly around her wrist, tugging her along to only he knew where. Serena glanced back once more and saw Darien's sad face. He looked like he wanted to say something, to chase after her, but she knew he wouldn't. She herself made sure of that.

So she was resigned to watch him fade away as she was pulled farther off.

The man turned his head and smiled coolly to Serena.

" You aren't afraid of me are you?"

Serena just looked up at him, thoroughly confused over what had just happened and even more confused of what was going to happen.

They finally stopped in an alley away from the beach and hidden behind a string of booths. It was a secluded spot right between the flower store and bike shop. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Serena's arms stayed at her sides and she was wondering how she ever got in this position.

" You never answered my question," he said firmly.

" Who are you?" Serena replied.

Swiftly, the man pushed Serena against the wall and had her rigidly pinned between himself and the brick. He held her hands above her head in a death-grip and let one hand trail softly against her cheek. Serena started breathing hard and her body trembled before his intense gaze.

" You really want to know who I am?" he purred against her neck.

The man backed away from her and Serena tried to move her arms, but something held them together still. The man flashed her another charming smile and a symbol blazed on his forehead. Upon closer look, Serena found it was a black inverted crescent moon. It glowed a dark black that caused Serena to turn away slightly.

" You're one of them," Serena gasped.

The man grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

" I am them."

The black moon on his forehead glowed again and soon his body lit up. His shirt and shorts changed into a white suit with a regal blue gilded design on each side. His pants were long and covered most of his white dress shoes that had black outlines. A long cape blew back and was a deep blue-violet color on the inside and a darker navy on the outside. Black spire earrings hung from his ears and a crest, a black inverted moon with a diamond in the center of the points, rested where his collar connected.

" My love. I have searched Time and Space for you. I refuse to let you slip my grasp once more."

" You're with Emerald and Rubeus. Just another pawn," Serena spat.

The man laughed," Such vitality you have. You will make a wonderful queen."

" I have no desire to be queen."

" But you will," the man smiled as he rested his forehead against hers.

" Never."

" You will stand by me, Prince Diamond of the Black Moon Family."

" Prince Diamond?" Serena breathed.

" Yes. I am Prince Diamond and I control Emerald and Rubeus. I give them orders. They are my servants and so were the Black Moon Sisters, until you got a hold of them. I must say, I was angry I lost such valuable soldiers, but I was thoroughly impressed by your powers. That's how I knew."

" Knew what?"

Diamond snapped his fingers and Serena's arms dropped to her sides. Diamond drew her roughly into his arms and held her against him once more. He snaked his arm around her waist and reached up his other arm across her back to play with the curls of her hair as he pressed her head to rest on his shoulder. He took a deep breath of her perfume and groaned.

" That you were the one I was looking for. You were the Princess and Queen I was searching for. I would gaze at your beauty for hours until I could memorize every curve of your smile. Every shade of your eyes. Every contour of your face."

" Why are you telling me this?"

Diamond tilted her head to look up at him," Because I love you more than any man ever will. I worship you. I want no one by my side. Don't you see?"

Serena shook her head.

" I came here so I could take you away from this pitiful world. I want to rule this galaxy. I shall be King and you shall be my Queen. The galaxies will tremble at your name and worship you as its Goddess. As my Goddess."

" You're mad!" Serena shrieked," I would never rule this world with someone as evil as you."

" My lover," Diamond cooed," You don't understand. I will have you as my Queen, or no one else will."

" I will stop you. You can't defeat me. I won't let you destroy the Earth."

" You don't have the strength needed to defeat me. You may have gotten miraculously stronger recently, but you still pale in comparison to my powers."

" Then why don't you fight me instead of your pawns?"

Diamond smiled," Because I would never hurt that pretty face of yours."

Serena tried to pry herself out of Diamond's arms. He was mad. She felt a deep power hidden inside him. She knew she had to get away from him as soon as possible. She couldn't afford to lose to him now. She was still far too vulnerable.

" Don't you see it's inevitable? I always get what I want and right now, more than anything, I want you."

Serena pushed Diamond away," Don't you see who you're up against? I am the Moon Princess, Serenity, and the Champion of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon. If you think I'm just gonna let you win without a fight, you are sadly mistaken!"

Diamond laughed deeply," That's precisely why I love you so much. That drive, it's intoxicating."

Diamond smiled as his crescent moon glowed again. Serena tried to move, but she was frozen in place. Diamond merely looked on with a smirk on his handsome face.

" Know this. Before this war has ended, you will have tasted what I can give you. I have armies on my side and all you have is one unfaithful prince and silly little schoolgirls. I dare you to defy me."

Diamond grabbed Serena's chin and planted a deep kiss on her lips. He still smelled of his rich cologne Serena caught scent of during their dance and even her own perfume rubbed off onto him. He smelled so spicy that it stained her own skin.

Diamond pulled away and watched as Serena unselfconsciously licked her lips.

" I await for my answer to my original question, love. I wait with unbridled anticipation until we can dance once more. When the fire rises tonight, we shall have our battle. Goodbye my Queen."

Diamond floated up and disappeared in a flurry of rose petals. Serena roughly dropped to her knees as tears trailed down her cheeks. The petals fell around her shaking form and offered no solace. She was worried. This wasn't like any enemy she had ever fought before. Diamond was different. Something seemed very wrong with the way he acted.

_Don't worry yourself. Just breathe. We can discuss this later. Until then, just be on your guard._

" Serena?" a voice called.

Serena lifted her head up," Artemis?"

Artemis, a white cat not much bigger than Luna, walked slowly towards Serena. His crescent moon caught the sunlight and shone lightly. His eyes portrayed the worry etched over his face.

" What's wrong Serena? Are you alright?"

" Artemis. I thought you were with Luna today," Serena carefully tried to dodge the question.

" I was with her earlier. We were trying to do research on this new enemy and find out their plans, but she remembered that you were going to be in that dance contest and that no one was going to be Rini. So she left to go with your family to here."

Serena tried to smile," I didn't know Luna was so worried."

Artemis laughed," You know her. It's always about duty."

Serena stood up and picked up Artemis," Artemis, I think we might have a serious problem on our hands."

Artemis shot her another worried glance," What happened? Why were you back here in the first place?"

Serena stepped out of the alley and started walking down the sidewalk.

" Serena?"

" Artemis, I can't explain it all right now. I do know who's behind all this now though. Do you know of a Prince Diamond?"

" Not offhand no."

" Serena!"

Artemis and Serena both turned their heads up. Mina, trailed by the other girls, Andrew, and Darien, was running down the sidewalk towards them. Mina was waving happily and the others were struggling to keep up with them.

Serena crouched down and let the white feline go," Artemis. Head back to Luna and keep an eye on them. I'll explain everything later. I swear."

Artemis nodded and ran off.

" Serena!" Mina panted as she stopped before her," Where did you run off to with that hot guy?"

" Mina!" Lita breathed as she leaned against a wall for support," Next time you run off, try to give us a warning!"

Serena suppressed a giggle as everyone finally stopped by her and had to wait to catch their breaths. Mina rolled her eyes at Lita and grabbed Serena's hand.

" I can't believe you did it Sere. You won!"

Amy smiled," We are so sorry we ever doubted you."

" Yeah. Really," Lita added.

" Why didn't you tell us you were that good?" Raye asked.

Serena crossed her arms," It didn't seem so important."

" Well you guys know what this means! Time to celebrate!"

Everyone cheered as Mina grabbed Serena's hand and wrapped her arm in through hers. Mina pulled her down the sidewalk, chatting away about how great she looked dancing and how she was so amazed. Serena had to laugh to herself. Trying to keep up with Mina once she started was hard work, and she was a little rusty from lack of being around her.

Lita sighed," Here we go with Mina again."

Amy laughed lightly," Well it is cause to celebrate."

" So what are we waiting for? School's over for you girls. The sun is shining. We've got the whole beach and summer. Let's go!" Andrew cheered.

Lita, Amy, and Andrew laughed as they hurried after Mina and Serena. Darien stayed still with his arms crossed and a brooding look across his face. Raye looked up at him with stormy violet eyes and frowned. She knew this day was going to be hard enough for Darien, but this? This must have been murder for him to witness. Yet, she couldn't feel too badly since this whole mess started because of him.

" Darien?"

No response.

" Darien," Raye said more forcefully.

Again, nothing.

Raye grabbed his arm," I know you can't be very happy right now, but this is not your moment. This is Serena's and you can't ruin this for her. She took a big step today and the least you could do is be proud of her."

_No. That's not it. How could I not be proud of her?_

" Listen Darien. Join us. I can't believe Sere is still talking to us right now, but we have been given a very serious chance right now. She's happy that we're on her side and we can use this time to make her see that we do care. You can use this chance to show her that you do love her. Please. Don't let moments like this pass you by."

Darien uncrossed his arms," Thank you."

Raye smiled," Just make our Princess happy."

Darien and Raye left together off to find the fellow Scouts and Andrew. They found them at a huge round table all eating ice cream. Serena was laughing as she flung ice cream off her spoon at Andrew. Andrew and Lita ganged up on Serena and Mina as an ice cream war began. Amy was smart enough to hide her sundae so they wouldn't touch it. Once Raye and Darien showed up, they all changed tactics and fired ice cream at them. The table was a mass of giggles and melted ice cream as Raye quickly joined Andrew and Lita's side and even meek Amy joined the fray.

Darien couldn't help the approaching smirk. It was like old times again. Everyone was carefree, with neither a want or care in the world. They were just being the normal teens they always wished to be. It was like there was no battle between the Black Moon or within the Scouts themselves. Darien shook his head.

That Mina sure worked wonders alright.

" So can you believe it?" Lita spoke with her arms stretched behind her.

" This year went by so fast," Raye added.

" But here we are," Mina said cheerily," We passed another school year and summer is ready for the taking!"

" And we have a champion amongst us," Andrew elbowed Serena.

Serena nudged him back and grabbed his arm to walk with him.

" Only a few more years left and we can leave this place," Amy spoke softly.

" Yeah. That sure is depressing."

" Come on guys. Cheer up! No one is going to be sad tonight!" Mina yelled.

" Thanks for the loss of hearing Mina," Lita spoke.

Everyone laughed.

" So who's up for the bonfire on the beach?" Raye asked.

" I think that sounds great," Andrew answered," Don't you Dare?"

" Yeah," Darien answered gruffly.

Serena stole a stray glance behind her as she held on tighter to Andrew's arm. She looked at him and saw he held the same expression he had when she left with Diamond. She longed to reach out for his hand and to tell him how she really felt, but even she wasn't so sure anymore. Had this been any other day, she would have never let his hand go and never left his side for even a moment. She'd cherish times like this. But now.

" Hey," Andrew whispered.

Serena blushed, knowing she was caught.

" Sure you can handle this?"

Serena gave his hand a squeeze," Promise me you'll still be on my side."

Andrew ruffled her hair," I'm always on your side Sere."

" Wow! This fire is awesome! Right Raye?" Mina shouted.

Raye nodded her head," That's a bonfire alright."

The seniors dug a large fire pit on the beach and surrounded it with logs and a few chairs for people to sit down on. Mostly couples took all of the farther back seats, but a few of the seats more towards the water were still open. Mina and Raye raced down the sandbank to reserve them for the group and they got a particularly nice spot. It was close enough to the fire to feel the heat, but far enough away to feel the breeze from the ocean behind them.

Andrew sat in the sand with his back against the log with Mina laying against his right side. Lita and Amy sat on the right on the log while Raye sat in the sand a little way from Andrew and Mina and underneath Lita and Amy. Serena sat behind Andrew and Darien sat a few feet away from Serena on the left. He secluded himself and Serena found herself wanting to ask him to sit closer to them, but she couldn't.

Music drifted in from the DJ booth still set up. It was already late into the night and the stars were shining bright. The sky was perfectly clear and that warm summer feeling was surrounding everyone. It was perfect outside. Friends whispered the lyrics of the mellow songs, girls cuddled next to their boyfriends, and others were just enjoying what may be their last moments with their friends.

Serena sighed. She looked down at Andrew with his arm wrapped around Mina's shoulder. She looked over at Amy and Lita joining the hum of the people singing the song in the background. She watched Raye as she smiled at the flickering of the flame, finding her element comforting.

Everything was perfectly in place. Everything was exactly how it should be. Yet. Wrong. It was all wrong. This shouldn't be how it was. There shouldn't be this rift between everyone. There shouldn't be distance and distrust between her and the Scouts. There shouldn't be space between her and Darien. There shouldn't be this difference amongst them.

Serena brushed her hands through Andrew's hair and stood up. She pulled off her sandals and walked into the water. It was cold and it stung her feet, but the cold just couldn't compare. Not to the cold she felt inside. There was a gap in her soul. Though she felt more complete than ever since she merged with Serenity, there was still a piece missing. It was an important piece. Her life wasn't entire without it.

Darien watched the fire send out sparks of light. He turned to eye her out of the corner of his eye. Her hair absorbed all the light around her, but it could never compete with her natural glow. Her eyes reflected the embers of flames, but it could never compare to her natural fire. But, that fire. It was dulled now. It wasn't as strong as it used to be. Maybe it was, maybe everything seemed dull to his eyes anymore.

He watched her get up and move to the water. Oh how he wanted to rush to her. Things needed to be said. Feelings needed to be shared. She needed to understand. But wait. Hadn't he already tried that nights before? That didn't turn out so well. In fact, that was probably the lowest he had ever felt. Yet, she had a right. But the day was going so well. She even stayed to talk with the girls.

Darien stood up and walked over to Serena. He heard her sigh and saw her reach a hand up to her eyes. Was she crying? Because of him? He hesitated once more. He closed his eyes and he could feel her breathing. He could feel her uneasiness. He could feel her as intimately as he could feel his own emotions. He opened his eyes and knew.

_Don't let moments like this pass you by._

He wrapped warm arms around her waist. Her chilled skin felt nice against him. She didn't even stir. Her eyes stayed to the ocean depths and her arms crossed on top of his. He rested his head on hers. He smiled. They fit together perfectly. She was molded just for him and he for her. He rubbed a hand up her arms to warm her.

" I wish," she began unsteadily.

" You can tell me."

" I wish things can always be like this."

" Why can't they?"

Serena turned around in his arms and just looked up at him with those orbs so full of starlight. She had such a sad look on her face. Her skin was pale in the moonlight and her eyes reflected none of the hope he usually saw there.

Serena rested her head against his chest," Because nothing is ever the same."

Darien wrapped an arm around her waist and one wound itself in her hair.

Serena stiffened, her body shook from the memory of being held that way.

Darien quickly let her go," I'm sorry. I shouldn't. I can't."

Serena turned his head to look at her. She gazed into his sapphire eyes and gave him a smile. There was hope there. He smiled back.

" I know you can't. I know this isn't right. But it doesn't matter. All we have is right now."

Darien grabbed her smaller hands into his own. He brushed the bangs from her face and bent down. Serena closed her eyes in anticipation. Her mind screamed at her. This wasn't what she wanted to do. She didn't want this to happen. They had to understand. There was so much left to do.

_I have armies on my side and all you have is one unfaithful prince and silly little schoolgirls. I dare you to defy me._

" Darien!" Lita screamed.

Darien's eyes shot open. He looked back towards the bonfire and saw it in the air.

" Emerald. Rubeus," Darien growled.

Serena gasped.

_When the fire rises tonight, we shall have our battle._

" Serena! Listen to me. Stay here," Darien said as he turned around.

When Darien turned around, he wasn't met with the gentle Serena, but with the harsh Sailor Imperial Moon. Her bright shining light of the aura of her power multiplied by the ocean waves.

" Darien," she responded abruptly," Stay out of my way. Diamond is coming. You will all just get in my way."

" Wait!"

Imperial Moon leapt up high in the air, bounding quickly over to the bonfire.

Darien looked on in awe.

_She didn't even transform! She just became Imperial Moon. Is this the hidden power of the Princess?_

Emerald growled," Where is she?"

" Diamond already told her. She'll be here," Rubeus answered.

" You two better have a good reason for ruining a nice moment here," Imperial Moon spoke roughly with her arms crossed.

" We were sent here to prepare you. A battle is to take place this night."

" Diamond may not want to hurt you, but I have no problems with it!" Emerald screeched.

" Then you'll have to get through us first!"

" Nice cheer squad," Rubeus laughed.

" This was a perfect night for memories," Venus began.

" That you ruined," Mercury added.

" So prepare yourselves," Jupiter said.

" For the fight of your lives!" Mars finished.

" Emerald. Handle those Scouts," Rubeus ordered.

" You must be joking! I want Moon!"

" You can't handle her. You know Diamond's orders. I will not have him disobeyed because of your petty problems."

Emerald frowned," Then they will just have to suffer more."

" Screw Diamond! Moonlight Faint!"

Imperial Moon drew her hands to her side and collected moonlight into her hands. She formed a ball and swiftly threw it at Emerald. Rubeus jumped in front of it and swatted it away with a flex of his own powers. Emerald grew angry and channeled her dark green energy into her hands.

" The Scouts! Now! You have your orders!" Rubeus barked.

Rubeus floated down to the ground," We have unfinished business Sailor Celestial Moon."

" Where is he?"

" Awaiting you."

" Tell him he can have his answer now! Moonlight Faint!"

" Emerald Dark Star Burst!"

" Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

" Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

Mercury stood on the sidelines and observed Emerald's moves for a weak point. Venus awaited next to her, poised to use her Crescent Beam on Mercury's command. Mars and Jupiter fought with her hand to hand to weaken her and to distract her so the others could move in. Emerald was in a furious rage and blasted them one after another. Jupiter was struck hard in the chest and Mars was thrown by her winds.

" Mercury!" Venus screamed.

" You can't yet. I don't see her weak point."

" If we don't do something soon they will die!" Venus cried.

Mercury hesitated.

" Mercury!"

" Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Emerald was blasted by the ice attack and her upper torso was frozen over. Emerald growled and quickly broke through the ice. She drew her arms up and produced her twin fans.

" Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

Venus wrapped her chain around Emerald's arms. Emerald laughed her trademark laugh and quickly snapped the chain to pieces.

" This is much more fun than I thought. Blood will pour tonight. In honor of him!"

" Moon Mirage Vanish!"

Imperial Moon fought hand to hand against Rubeus. Both fighters were moving swiftly and without mistake. Rubeus may have seemed weak, but he was more than enough of a challenge to Imperial Moon. He had something Moon didn't. Composure. She was sloppy because of her anger. Rubeus planned to exploit this to his best.

Rubeus brought a swift kick to Imperial Moon, but it went right through her. Rubeus looked on surprised when he realized it was just her form before she disappeared again due to her immense speed. Moon jumped up high and brought a swift double kick to Rubeus, sending him flying.

" I underestimate you once more," Rubeus wiped blood from his mouth as he stood from the sand.

" You have no idea how much power I have."

" True. Perhaps. But I know someone who does. So quite frankly, it doesn't matter."

Rubeus charged Imperial Moon and she was forced to be on the defensive. She blocked punch after punch and kick after kick. Rubeus shoved her before delivering a swift kick that sent her pounding into the ground.

" You're holding back."

" You know I can't hurt you."

" But I can! Moonlight Faint!"

" Ruby Light Storm!"

" Emerald Violent Winds!"

Mars was thrown back into the water and slow to stand up again.

" Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

" Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

Emerald blew them off with ease. Emerald was furious. How dare she steal her prince away? What was so prefect about her? Emerald dug down deep in her rage and used it to lash out at those she held dear.

" My gift to our darling Queen! Emerald Dark Star Fusion!"

Four balls of green black energy shot out towards each of the Scouts. One by one, the energy wrapped around them and drug them high into the air. Emerald snapped her fan and pulses of dark infused electricity shocked the Scouts mercilessly. Their screams of torment filled the air and flooded Imperial Moon's ears.

" No! I will not have you hurt them!"

" Then get through me first!" Rubeus roared.

" Seal of the White Moon!"

Imperial drew a circle, much like when using her first scepter as Sailor Moon, and held her palm out. The insignia on her forehead glowed brilliantly and an intense beam of white energy flew rapidly as Rubeus. Rubeus had barely enough time to protect himself as he was hit directly by the white-hot power of the ancient White Moon. He was badly burned and he slumped to his knees.

Emerald continued to laugh, as her smile became more and more sinister. She delighted in the howls of pain she caused.

" Seal of the White Moon!"

Emerald was hit right dead in the back by the powerful attack. She dropped her fans, which caused her own attack to stop.

" Moon Mirage Vanish!"

Imperial Moon leapt up to catch her friends one by one before they fell to the ground. She laid them all down on the sand and stood up, clasping her hands together.

_Please. Silver Crystal. Heal my guardians so they may once more fight by my side._

A soft glow erupted from Imperial Moon's locket and traveled to each of the Scouts. Soon, they were each healed and they stood up in time to see the light return to Moon's locket. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

Venus rushed to Moon's aid," You used the Silver Crystal didn't you?"

" Then you must be tired," Jupiter stated.

Moon rudely brushed Venus away," I am not weak or tired. I wouldn't have had to use the crystal if you all weren't so pathetic."

" Moon. What's happened to you? We are your friends," Mars spoke loudly.

" Friends. Who said anything about that," a deep voice called out into the night.

" He has come. Our Prince," Emerald said from laying down on her back in the sand.

" I am vastly disappointed. Rubeus and Emerald, you were both dealt very quickly with by one girl."

Diamond appeared in a flurry of rose petals. He floated in the air before touching down in the sand. He raised his hand and used his power to bring Rubeus to lay next to Emerald.

" You both have dishonored my name. I will deal with your weakness later."

Emerald and Rubeus disappeared in a flash of black light.

Diamond turned around and eyed Imperial Moon carefully. She was beautiful in her Scout form. He was reminded of the vision of her in her gown and wings. He could hardly contain himself.

" Who are you?" Mars yelled.

" I am who you have been desperately seeking."

" Prince Diamond of the Black Moon Family," Moon said with no emotion.

" You knew all along?" Venus accused.

" That's why you danced with him," Jupiter concluded.

Imperial Moon shot them a heated glance," Do you honestly think I'd concern myself with the likes of him?"

" Stop this! We aren't each other's enemy! We have to stop Diamond!" Mercury cried.

" No problems with that. Ready Jupiter?"

" You got it Mars!"

" Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

" Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

_This is wrong._

" Useless."

Diamond produced a glass mirror. The mirror absorbed the attacks. Jupiter and Mars looked on horrified. With a snap of his fingers, the mirror sent back the attacks, over twice as strong as before. The two scouts were thrown back several feet and knocked out from the brunt of the attacks.

" Mercury! We can't give up!"

" Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Glowing black, Diamond disappeared and reappeared above the bonfire that was still burning brightly. Using his powers, he drew up a shield of fire that protected him against the attack. He then broke the fire apart and drew a circle of flame around Mercury and one around Venus and Moon. The circle around them drew up into a dome as they heard Mercury scream. The fire died down into a circle once more and they caught sight of Mercury passed out in the sand.

" This is amusing," Diamond spoke.

Venus jumped as he appeared right behind her.

" What did you do to her!"

" Nothing I won't do to you."

" Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

Imperial Moon jumped up out of the circle and disappeared. Diamond held his hand out and caught the beam of light. He held it before he destroyed it in his hands. Venus trembled at the sheer ferocity of his power.

" Venus Love Chain-!"

Diamond quickly dashed at her and hit her on her neck, making her pass out, before she even finished her attack phrase.

" That was a little excessive."

Diamond smiled as he turned around. Imperial Moon stood in the circle once more with her arms crossed.

" Whatever do you mean my love?"

" You wanted to show them you were strong. I think you went a little overboard. After all, you only wanted a fight with me."

Diamond ran a hand through his hair," Yes, but I do hate intruders in personal battles. It is awfully annoying."

" So why don't we get this started!"

" As you wish my love."

" Moonlight Faint!"

" Shadow Lance!"

Imperial Moon sent out her ball of energy at Diamond. He collected in his hands a ball of black energy that sent out whips that destroyed the ball. Moon used that moment to get behind him and she kicked him, but was met with air. Diamond dodged with ease and the two struck at each other again and again.

Diamond floated in the air and used his powers to throw the large logs at Moon. Moon used her powers of Moon Mirage Vanish to quickly avoid any damage. Moon used the logs as a way to get higher and higher into the air, since she lacked Diamond's ability to fly. Once in the air, she formed the moonlight in her hands into a bow and fired an arrow at Diamond.

Diamond caught the arrow and melted it in his hand with his dark power. Diamond conjured himself a dark bow and fired an arrow of his own. His arrow met Moon's new arrow and the explosion caused both fighters to leap back to safety. Moon fired a barrage of arrows into the air and then took off after Diamond.

Diamond was forced to produce a shield against so many arrows and once her ruse was played, Moon used his vulnerable moment to attack him.

" Seal of the White Moon!"

Diamond was blasted back by her powers into the ring of fire, but he wasn't nearly as hurt as she thought. Diamond produced a long sword with a dragon ornamented as the hilt and fitted with jewels. The sword glowed with immense power and Diamond quickly swung. There at his chest, directly over his heart, was Imperial Moon's scepter and at her throat was Diamond's sword.

" We are evenly matched," Diamond said stoically.

" I could destroy you," Moon snapped.

" Yet that would lead to your own demise."

Moon pushed her scepter closer," I know you would never kill me."

Diamond lowered his sword," Exploiting your opponents weakness. Excellent. We do think alike."

Moon kept her scepter raised," Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just dust you now."

" Because if you kill me. He dies."

Moon glanced back to the large fire. Darien was unconscious and bound being held up by a youma directly over the fire.

" You see. I know your weakness is him. So kill me and he dies as well."

" What is the point of all of this?"

Diamond swatted her weapon away and grabbed her close to him," To make you understand."

Moon was pressed tightly against him.

" All the things you love and cherish. What have they done for you? The friendship you fight for does not exist. They are weak and they betrayed you. They left you alone to die by a lake. Your faithful Prince abandoned you. He allowed you to die and denounced his love for you.'

" No," Moon muttered.

" The beliefs you fight for. Truth. Love. Justice. Where have they been in your life? They betrayed your trust and lied to you. They lead you to believe they were your friends when all along they used you for who you are, a princess. This unworthy Prince claims his love is eternal, but turns his back once he finds something more suitable. Where is your justice? You died over and over for a world that cares not for you."

" That's not true. They are my friends. He does love me."

" Then why did you die? For them? For him? You have bled for them and they scorn you. "

Diamond tilted her head up," Join me and we can make the world our own. There never needs to be bloodshed. They can pay for their wrongs against you. I will love you like he never can. I will never let you down and I will never let you cry. The world owes you for its existence. Show them all your true power! Join me! We can live again!"

" No!" Imperial Moon screamed.

The insignia on her forehead blazed to life. The sheer force behind it made the flames jump higher in the circle and forced Diamond to shield his eyes. The broach on her chest flare to life as it glowed as bright as her birthright. The scouts were all lifted from the ground and teleported away to safety. The youma holding Darien turned to dust as the pure light destroyed it.

Imperial Moon sprouted long wings and flew to Darien, appearing as nothing more than a blur of light, and caught him. She fluttered back to the ground and laid him down. The wings burst into an array of feathers and the light died away. Imperial Moon cried as she held onto his hand.

" Still. You choose this. Someone who can never make you truly happy."

" A world of a prison is no better than a gilded cage."

Diamond stepped back.

" I cannot allow you to destroy the peace my mother worked so hard to keep in the past. If my happiness is the cost to make her future better, than so be it. I will fight Fate for her. I will make a world where she can grow up in. Whether I'm in it or not."

Imperial Moon looked up at Diamond with tears in her eyes, making her look even more determined than ever before.

" Mark my words. I will not leave without you. You will taste what I can give you before this is through. If one of us needs to die for my cause, then so be it. I look forward to our next battle Princess."

" I wait with unbridled anticipation until we can dance once more."


	8. Something So Pure

Ok sorry for the delay, but it has been rough. Family Life. Sucks. People. Suck. Getting Dumped. Sucks So Bad. But hey, life goes on. Fortunately, I may be going on a cruise so I'm pullin for a good time there. So here is the next one. Man. You guys rock! Let me just say that. Each one of you guys are beyond awesome! So Thanks So Much! So here is the next one. Luv Yas!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Collides With Beauty

By: Rini

Chapter 7: Something So Pure 

_' Can you see it?'_

_Darien opened his eyes. He was on his back in a field of wildflowers. The ground was warm and soft beneath his prone form. He had to blink a few times to adjust to the light. He felt like he was floating, but also like he was completely grounded. He slowly stood to his feet; the white dress pants and shirt he wore ruffled slightly. Flowers. Beautiful flowers as far as the eye can see._

_' Can you feel it?'_

_Darien heard the soft whisper and turned around. He gasped. There before him was a giant cherry blossom tree. It was nearly ten times larger than any blossom tree he had ever seen before. The flowers were a pale pink color and in the peak of blooming. The bark was a light brown color and wildflowers of cornflower blue grew around the base of the tree._

_' Search for it.'_

_A sharp wind blew petals from the tree. Darien tried to shield his face as the petals flew all around him. As fast as the wind picked up, it slowed down again. Now there was just a soft breeze making the many blossom petals fall in a dance only the wind knew. He watched as a burst of light high above the tree started to float down towards him._

_Petals fell through the light and became bright beacons themselves. He stared hard at the light and realized it wasn't just a light at all. It was a figure. It had long white wings that propelled it down. It was within his reach now and it extended its hand. Without thinking, Darien reached for it. Once he did, the light died away._

_She was gorgeous. Her long flowing silver hair matched the silver in her blue eyes. Long blue ribbons floated out and her skirts swirled from the breeze. The glow came from her locket on her chest and inched its way through her whole being. Those eyes were so expressive. They showed compassion. They showed condemnation. They showed love. They showed hate._

_But he knew those eyes anywhere. He knew this angel anywhere. She was Serena, or how he knew her now. It was Imperial Sailor Celestial Moon. The long strings from the ribbon on her back floated and grazed his arm. Her hair brushed his fingers as it drifted with each gust of wind. Her wings beat to keep her steady and her lips were a lush red._

_' Open you eyes.'_

_Suddenly, the wings burst into an array of feathers that mixed with petals from the tree. Everything became a blur of red and white and Darien was forced to let go of her hand to shield his face. He felt a sharp stab of pain on his arms and something drip down. He opened his eyes from behind his arms and saw long cuts down them. They bleed a crimson color and stained his pure white shirt. It was the feathers. They were soft no more._

_Another sharp blast of wind made the remaining feathers disappear. The petals stopped falling and Darien moved his arms again. He hissed as the movements tore at his wounds and caused more blood to drip down. Before him, the giant tree was dead. It was no more. It was a crystal column now. There were stairs that led up to a throne made of black quartz with dragons as the arm rests. The crest at the top was an inverted moon made of diamond._

_' See the truth.'_

_A dark red light burst from in front of him. Large, black wings, much like a bat, opened up from around a being. It was a woman with long silver hair. Darien knew who it was, but he couldn't understand. It was Serena once more. The golden highlights in her hair were now dark red. Her dress was much like the one she wore as Princess Serenity. It was no longer the chaste white color, but a deep sinful red-black. There were no sleeves, but strings of black pearls much like in her Scout form. The gold trim at the top was now silver, but the white pearls remained. There was a silver chain around her waist. From it, hung beautifully crafted crosses and stars._

_Darien gazed into her eyes. They were a glowing pupiless blue. There was no feeling behind them and they chilled his skin. There was nothing left of her to remind him of the Serena he knew and loved, but he felt her soul beat in his heart. What had become of her? Why wasn't she the angel she was just moments before?_

_' See the destruction.'_

_Her forehead glowed from a golden moon to a black inverted one. She extended her arm out and a sword appeared in her hand. She brought it in front of her and Darien could see it was only a few inches away from him. She brought it high above her head and he begged for her to stop. Swiftly, she brought it down and it slashed Darien across his chest._

_Darien fell to one knee as his arms covered his wound. Blood splattered her pale porcelain skin, but she seemed unfazed. Her eyes stayed fixed on him. Those large blue orbs. There was nothing behind them now. There was no recognition from who she once was. _

_Darien stood up and tried to grab her arms, but he was pushed back. Someone stood up from the throne and walked down the stairs. He was a man with hair as white as snow. His white suit fitted him perfectly and his dark navy cape blew around him. He walked up to Serena and placed on her head a silver crown. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers up around his neck. His lips curved into a dark vicious smile._

_Darien fought through pain to stand up. He tried to call out her name, but it fell on deaf ears. He tried to inch toward her to stop the man's hands from trailing over her body. The man whispered in her ears and she raised her sword once more. Darien took a step back and his feet splashed._

_All around him, the floor was covered with blood._

_' You alone have the power to stop this.'_

_The sword was brought swiftly down and Darien was thrown down to the ground. He opened his eyes again and thought he would be confronted with more blood. But he was back in the field of wildflowers. He sat up hurriedly and felt his arms for the cuts. Nothing was there. Even the slash on his chest was gone._

_' Fate needs you.'_

_Darien saw the floating figure of Serena. She had large white-feathered wings and the bat-like wings as well. Her dress was back to the normal one she wore as Serenity, but the crown remained on her head along with the red in her hair. Her eyes were closed and the sound of the charms on the chain around her waist was the only sound. Petals fell around her like a light rainstorm._

_' There are those who abuse power. He will try to use her for his own purpose. She will rise as a Queen and you shall choose her King. She will fall from grace before the war ends. The light will leave her, but only one can choose if it shall ever return.'_

_' How do I save her?'_

_' What you have seen is only a brief glimpse of what may come to pass. She has the power to save and he has the control to take it all away. She can walk this road of light or continue on this thin path of darkness. If he gets a hold of her, she will bring down the sword of silence. He will use his power to corrupt her. A river of blood shall flow.'_

_' How can I stop him?'_

_' By using the golden light you alone possess to penetrate the darkness that surrounds her. She will find it and return to you.'_

_' A golden light?'_

_' Fate has been altered. They will try to change Destiny. She has the potential of light and darkness. Only you can choose which road she takes.'_

_' Serena.'_

_' Listen my Prince. Destiny has changed, but the future hasn't been completely rewritten. There is still hope. Where there is hope, anything is possible. It is never too late to change what we might have been.'_

_' I won't let her fall into his grasp.'_

_' We all rely on you now. Please, rescue the Princess. Save our Salvation.'_

_Darien took a hesitant step forward. Was there really a potential in her to be both evil and good? Was he the only one who can bring her into the light? What if he failed? Darien reached for her hand and grasped it. It was as soft as the dress she wore. Oddly enough, it was warm. So many sensations ran through his mind. _

_' Will she let me save her?'_

_Behind Darien, a glowing entity appeared. The vague outlines of the figure showed it was a woman. Long hair was partially tied up and the rest flowed down and trailed on the floor in two streamers. Something bright glowed on her forehead and something else shone bright silver on her head. A long, thin white dress covered her slim body and crowded on the floor around her hair. Little else was able to be distinguished._

_' Please protect her. She may believe now that she doesn't need it, but she is her most vulnerable. She will need all of you.'_

_Darien, still holding her hand, turned around and noticed the radiant woman._

_' I will do what it takes. But tell me. Did you send me the last dream? The one of her death?'_

_' Protect the Queen.'_

It was a downpour. A strong summer thunderstorm. The whole city stayed quiet and not a single person was outside. It was still warm from the encroaching summer heat, but the slight chill of the rain brought it to a comfortable temperature. There were no cars stuck in congested highways. There were no people walking the sidewalks. There were no animals even. Just a blissful silence.

Yet, for them, it was a dark foretelling of the silence coming.

Rain hit the ceramic tiles on the temple roof. It caused the breaking of the silence in the already too quiet abode. Water rushed down in waterfalls from the corners of the roof and made a nice display of colors where the light hit it against the bland white walls inside. The doors were left open and the hollow emptiness was filled with the sounds of rain struck wind chimes and splattered leaves.

" Where do we even begin?"

Raye sat on her knees, dressed in her temple robes, in the doorway to the fire room. Her hair was pooled around her and caught the embers of the fire burning in the room right behind her. Lita, in shorts and sweatshirt, had her arms crossed leaning against the pillar that held the outer awning up. There was a fierce look in her emerald eyes and her mouth was a thin line.

Amy sat with her back against the wall on Raye's right side. On her lap, the blue computer of Mercury, given to her what seemed like ages ago, was lighting up with different formulas and calculations, but not one of them seemed to provide an answer. Mina, with a skirt and a tank top on, sat on the ground near the few steps, directly in front of Raye and at Lita's feet. Her sandals were at her side and she let the rain drip down and soak her legs and feet.

" This is by far too confusing," Mina sighed, her eyes glued to the dark gray sky.

" This is just ridiculous. We should all be together," Raye added.

" Which is more of a reason why this is so ridiculous," Lita spoke a bit too aggressively.

" We just need to all calm down," Amy said peacefully," Let's start at the beginning and work from there. Can anyone remember anything about that man?"

" I remember," Raye began," that he held such deep spiritual power. There was this dark sinister presence that was controlling him. He held a purpose. He wasn't there to just show up for us. He came there for a reason."

" I can't imagine how my lightning powers had no effect on him. I mean that mirror. Where did he ever learn something like that?"

" But if he wanted to destroy you and me, Lita, he could have easily done it. I think he did this for show."

" But he took each of us down one by one. Why would he just do that for no reason other than to just impress us?" Mina asked.

" He told us his name, or rather, Serena did. Prince Diamond of the Black Moon Family," Lita spat.

" My computer has no information about him at all. It's either he doesn't exist in the past, somewhere far from here in the present, or in the distant future," Amy said.

" Well we have heard Emerald say she didn't want to be stuck in this time."

" Which means," Lita answered," They came from the future since we would have some memories of them from the past."

" But what I want to know is," Raye said softly," Why did they come back to the past? What's here they want?"

" That's easy. Rini," Mina answered.

" But didn't you hear Emerald and Rubeus yesterday? They had orders for Serena and us. They want something with us."

" They want us gone. All our enemies do," Amy replied halfheartedly.

" But that isn't all. You heard Emerald and Rubeus last night. They came for Serena. They came because of Diamond."

" You're right Mina. Also, they were afraid of disobeying Diamond. Obviously, he's in charge of everything."

Mina stood up and leaned against the pillar and sighed.

" What's wrong Mina?" Amy asked concerned.

" I was with Serena until the end, before Diamond knocked me out. I saw him take each of you down and Serena didn't lift a finger. I was the last one left with her before Diamond turned on me too. She left right when he was going after me. She just got up and left."

Raye stood up and shouted," So what are you saying?"

Mina turned around and frowned," I think she knew. I think she knew Diamond was coming and she didn't want to help us. I think there's more to what Diamond is up to. He wanted Serena alone for something and he was eager to get us out of the way. Besides, you saw how fast Diamond pulled her away after the dance."

" The dance," Amy sighed.

Lita punched the wall," I thought she was really going to be with us again. I thought we were going to be a team again. But then she goes and does this."

Amy stood up," I do think one thing is clear. Emerald and Rubeus will stop at nothing to attack any of us and they want Rini. Diamond wants Serena for some reason and we can't allow him to take her. We have our duty to protect Rini and Serena."

Mina smiled," You're right. Our duty is to protect our Princess."

Raye smirked," Even if she is being a royal pain."

" But guys," Lita started," You forgot one other person we have to worry about."

Darien pressed his hand against the cold glass door that led to his balcony. He leaned his tall frame against the enclosure of the glass door and rested his arm. He then watched all the streets empty of all citizens and how nothing was left beside dark storm clouds and pouring rain. He closed his clouded eyes and rested his head down to the glass.

His head pounded. His nights were plagued with horrible dreams of death and loss. But this new dream he had, he was unable to explain it all. He could remember the pure joy on her face and the warmth her hand caused soaked into his weary being. He seemed to just absorb her spirit into his self. Then there was the dark Serena. Those eyes haunted his dreams and he could still remember her drawing her sword against him.

Was this really the Fate for the Princess?

Was she really going to become this monster?

Then he opened his eyes once more.

_' Protect the Queen.'_

Was Serena really going to become Queen one day?

Was it really within his own power to shape the future?

Darien opened his eyes and gazed into the eyes of his reflection. He once prided himself on looking composed and reflecting inner calm. Dark bags were prominent under his eyes. His hair was a tangled mess and hadn't been combed since he awoke from his nightmare. He was mostly unshaven, but subtle stubble was barely even grown. He was thinner he noticed, from lack of eating. He was a real mess.

Yet, the one thing that could save him was absent. He needed the vibrant spirit he found in Serena. She had the glow that connected him to the world. He drew on her happiness to make himself smile. Her warm infectious energy pushed him to remove all negative thoughts. When he was with her, all things seemed possible. Nothing was beyond his reach. He could do whatever he wanted. He had her and he would do anything for her. But what about now? Where would he draw his strength from now?

Rain poured down harder now. It only seemed to mirror his inner turmoil.

" If something is going to take Serena away, I'll do anything to protect her. I love her and I refuse to let anyone take away her light. But this other dream. It warns me to stay away or else she'll die. If I have to protect her from everything, even myself, than so be it. If only to see her smile again."

It was getting colder out. It was day, but the rain blocked out the afternoon sun. She sat on the roof. Her left leg was stretched out long while her right leg was folded; her knee pointed up to the rapidly darkening sky. She was slightly hunched forward, her back making a slight curve. Her eyes were transfixed on nothing in particular, but absorbed in every detail around her.

Rain clung to her body like second skin. Her scout outfit was soaked through and clung uncomfortably to her. The curls in her hair were weighed down by the constant rainwater and dripped down her arms and on the roof. Water dripped down steadily from her nose and down her cheeks. Small droplets stuck to her eyelashes and made her steady vision cloud occasionally. Water dripped down from her fingertips and joined the stream that flowed off the roof.

Serena, Imperial Sailor Celestial Moon, tilted her head up to the rain and closed her eyes. The rain was a godsend that washed away the despair of hopelessness. After yesterday, what more could she want?

_Imperial Moon cradled Darien's head in her lap. Tears streaked her face and fell down onto his shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head against his. She cried softly. She almost lost him. She was so close to losing the only person she could ever love. What would she have done if she had been too late?_

_" Darien," Imperial wept," Please open your eyes. Please tell me you're ok?"_

_Darien just continued to breathe softly._

_Imperial pushed a strand of dark hair from his eyes," I know you can hear me. Please. I'm begging you. Open your eyes."_

_Darien coughed violently and his head fell to the side._

_Imperial looked up and saw the fire around them burning higher and out of control. She let Darien down and kissed his forehead softly. Standing up, she pulled out her locket and prayed for the power to make the fire vanish. She pulled her crystal out and beads of sweat formed on her forehead. The crystal glowed a faint silver and the fire slowly died down until it was gone. Imperial Moon collapsed to the ground, her breathing rapid._

_' Serena. Are you all right?'_

_' I'm tired. I've never used the crystal this much before.'_

_' Don't worry Serena. Rest now. I'll use my strength towards the crystal. Try to conserve your energy.'_

_Imperial slowly pushed herself up with her arms. The girls. Each of them was passed out over the beach. They appeared to be all right, but they were still unconscious. Sailor Venus was not far from her and Imperial clawed her way over to her. Pushing Venus on her back, Imperial saw her mouth was slightly parted and she was seemingly unharmed._

_" Venus? Venus can you hear me?"_

_Imperial turned around," Mars! Jupiter! Mercury! Anyone!"_

_Nothing stirred on the beach._

_Imperial started to cry and she pounded the sand," I swore I would be strong enough to protect each of you. I didn't want any of this to happen. I wish I could have saved you sooner."_

_' Serenity.'_

_' Yes Serena?'_

_' I want them to be safe.'_

_' Of course.'_

_Imperial pulled out the crystal once more. Praying deeply with both her spirits, Imperial wished to send each of the girls to the shrine to protect them from future harm. Each of the girls floated up into the air and their transformations faded. Each of them was engulfed in their respective colors and they disappeared. _

_Imperial Moon staggered to her feet and walked over to Darien. _

_" I'm sorry Darien. I thought it would be so easy to give in to you, but I can't give you what you want. I have to stop Diamond. He is after me and I won't risk your life for that. This is my battle. Forgive me."_

_Using her crystal again, Darien glowed a muted golden color and disappeared as well. She fell back onto her back and stared up at the tiny pinpricks of light in the velvet of night. Her mind was reeling and finding it hard to concentrate on anything. Her eyes fought desperately to stay open, but this was one battle she was finding difficult to win._

_' Serena. There is just enough power left in us both to go home. I can take you to your room, but we're going to have to rest after this.'_

_' Go ahead. I'm ready.'_

_Drawing power for the last time, Serena lost her transformation and was swept away in a flurry of feathers and silver starlight._

Imperial Moon opened her eyes and stood up straight. She had slept late into the afternoon after the serious drain of energy she suffered last night.

" My weakness last night almost cost me everything. I had let myself be drug into them again with false hope. I was so blind. I almost lost them, all of them. But I can't afford to repeat my mistakes. I can't allow myself to be tricked again into believing everything can work out so easily."

Imperial Moon pulled out her scepter and clutched it to her chest.

" There is too much on the line. I can't join the Scouts and I can't let myself forgive Darien just yet. If I am going to protect everyone, I need to keep them away. The game has a higher ante now. Diamond won't stop now. I have to fight harder."

_' Don't worry. We have all the power to stop him. Diamond will find it's harder to steal the Moon Princess than he thought. We'll give him a true fight worthy of royalty.'_

" Serena," a timid voice called.

Imperial Moon let her transformation fade away. Serena turned around and eyed the little girl and cat on the roof.

Serena put her hands on her hips," Rini! Why are you up here on the roof? It's too dangerous."

" I came looking for you because Mama has finished making lunch for us."

" Come Serena," Luna purred," You need to keep your strength up."

Serena smiled and shook her head," You two are more than enough to keep me on my toes."

Rini smiled and hopped down the roof to climb into Serena's bedroom window. Luna followed closely behind her.

Serena brushed a white curl from her face, sending out a torrent of water drops everywhere that were quickly lost in the rain.

" Yes. It will be a fight worthy of royalty. Watch out Diamond. The Moon Princess is coming."


	9. Confrontations

Hiya! Wow! My summer is slowly turning around, but what can you do. So here is the next action packed chapter. Man, I'm not showing the others to nicely am I? Oh well. Everything has a purpose and everything has an ending. Last chapter was more or less a tie in so everything get's squared off, but this ones a kicker. Well, have fun! Lu ya! Thanks everyone!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Collides With Beauty

By: Rini

Chapter 8: Confrontations

She was pissed. She lost for one. She was made a fool of number two. She had failed her mission miserably number three. But that wasn't even what got her the most angry. Oh no. Not by a long shot. There was one thing about her failed attempt that got her seeing pure red and cursing.

Standing in front of a holographic screen of Tokyo, the image faded and was replaced by the image of the bane of the woman's existence.

Emerald swat her fingers through the image of Imperial Sailor Celestial Moon.

" How can I lose Diamond to that?" Emerald shrieked, feeling utterly insulted.

" Since when did you ever have him?"

Emerald's fingers curled into a tight fists at her side as the door to the room slide open and Rubeus walked in nonchalant. Around his right arm, tight bandages were securely tied and part of the bandages on his left shoulder that his vest couldn't hide could be seen as well. Rubeus cradled his arm momentarily before letting it fall to his side once more.

" I want her dead," Emerald snarled.

Rubeus stood next to Emerald and changed the projection back to the city of Tokyo. He slummed down on one of the four chairs surrounding the large holographic screen in the middle of the dark room. The walls were a deep shade of red that was more blackish than anything. The chairs were positioned on each of the opposite sides and were cushioned quite comfortably, but the same shade of bleak red.

Rubeus closed his eyes and reclined back," I assume you got chewed out as well."

Emerald tried to control her rage, but failed.

" I can't believe this. How is it we keep losing to her? We almost killed her before. Why is it so hard now?"

" Because we triggered something in her. When we almost killed her, she pushed herself harder. We underestimated her and believed she would give up and stop fighting. We foolishly thought after we beat the life from her that she would lie down and take it."

Emerald crossed her arms," But if we triggered it, then we should be able to stop it!"

Rubeus leaned forward onto the table and clasped his hands in front of him.

Emerald plopped down in a chair with a huff directly across from Rubeus.

" You have something don't you."

" I have been sitting on a plan for a while now. But I wasn't sure until today about it."

Emerald smiled," Then spill."

Rubeus changed the screen to the scouts fighting side by side with Sailor Moon.

" As you and I both know, when we first started fighting the Scouts they worked as a team. They stayed together and relied on each other. But every now and then, we saw friction among the ranks. It became more prevalent between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask."

" He stopped showing up to help her all the time. He was cold to her. He was distant to every one of them. But I don't understand."

" Tuxedo Mask is Sailor Moon's lover."

" We all know that," Emerald replied annoyed.

" At first, I thought Diamond was doing something, but it became more apparent that the only one he was interested in talking to was Sailor Moon herself. If Prince Diamond wasn't doing anything to Tuxedo Mask, then the problem is because of Mask and Moon. I thought we could exploit that."

" So that's why you had me attack Moon alone in the park? Because you knew Mask wouldn't show up to help her?"

" Partially. But Tuxedo Mask wasn't the only one who Moon was having tension with."

" The other Sailor Scouts," Emerald smirked.

" We've witnessed the fights between Moon and Mars before. We've seen how the girls get in fights with each other. I came up with a plan to further push the rift between them all."

Emerald laid back far in her chair," I see. Sailor Moon was by herself in the park and since Tuxedo Mask was in no hurry to rescue her, that was one more person out of the way. With you attacking the Scouts in the city, they wouldn't help her either and they couldn't reach her. How perfect."

Rubeus stood up and crossed his arms as the screen showed images from the battle between Emerald and Sailor Moon in the park.

" Since Tuxedo Mask abandoned Sailor Moon alone in the park," Rubeus began," Moon would think he abandoned her altogether. The Scouts couldn't help her and she couldn't answer their pleas for help. The Scouts would think she failed them as a leader and open the gap wider. Moon would be scorned and weak and give up. They'd be completely lost without Sailor Moon and Tokyo would be ours for the taking."

" But it didn't work. Sure Tuxedo Mask didn't show up and the Scouts got in a fight, but she didn't give up. She came back even stronger than before. How is it possible? She should have been dead!" Emerald slammed her fist down hard against the table.

" Someone helped her. Plain and simple."

" Who would have helped her? She was in a fight with everyone else."

" It's not important who helped her. You're missing the point," Rubeus said calmly.

Emerald jumped up," Then get to the point already! I want her dead!"

" The point is, dear Emerald, that Sailor Moon died and she came back."

" Who has the power to bring her back?"

" My guess is either Diamond or someone I don't want to consider."

" Who else?" Emerald snapped.

Rubeus changed the image on the screen once more.

Emerald gasped," Queen Serenity? Princess Serenity's mother?"

" No one else has that kind of power. "

" But Diamond didn't bring her back. He was still in the future. So it must mean Queen Serenity did it."

" That's what I would bet on. But that works to our advantage."

Emerald eyed him," I don't understand."

" The Scouts know Diamond has intense power. He displayed that quite well already. They also know that Diamond is after Imperial Moon. Wouldn't it stand to show them Diamond resurrecting the dead Sailor Moon as Imperial Sailor Celestial Moon? They would never know it wasn't true."

Emerald smiled devilishly," Feed them lies. Show them what we want them to see. If we show them Diamond giving power to Moon then they'll believe she's with us. They'll break a part for good."

" Leave the rest to me. I want you to go down to Earth and start a big commotion. Make sure it's big enough to get everyone there. It's essential that Imperial Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and all the remaining Scouts show up. Keep them fighting and feeding them our story. Leave the finale to me."

" Absolutely," Emerald sighed as she conjured her fans and disappeared.

" Excuse me. I was wondering where I can look up newspapers for the past few weeks," Darien asked politely to the elderly woman behind the desk.

" Right in the back row. You can look them up on the computers."

" Thank you."

Darien walked through the multitude of rows of books in the library to the very back. There, in a row, were five computers set up. Sitting at one, he clicked up newspaper articles and searched under Sailor Scouts. He found a slew of articles that showed fleeting blurred photos of the Scouts leaving battles they won. All of which were of the girls together.

Next, Darien searched under Sailor Moon. Still, the same set of articles appeared and Darien sighed dejectedly. Yet, pushing the mouse away, it clicked on an article that caught his attention. So he opened it up and read it.

_New Scout Appears?_

_After a battle in the mall, a mysterious figure appeared and quickly defeated the beast terrorizing the locals. This new Sailor Scout was alone if it indeed was a new Scout. No one could account as to who the new heroine was, but some witnesses said she was dressed in all white and silver. Victims on scene called her the Silver Senshi._

Darien was confused. There was no mention of the other girls in here at all. This was even days before Serena walked in on him and Andrew at the café. Finding another article, Darien opened it and read it.

_Silver Senshi Returns_

_Once more, a mysterious Silver Senshi fought a battle against a new youma. The youma tried to steal citizens' energy, but was brought to a swift halt by the Scout once more. The Silver Senshi doesn't speak much during battles as the other Scouts do and so far there is no apparent connection between Sailor Moon and her Sailor Scouts and this new Silver Senshi. Which leads everyone to wonder, where is Sailor Moon?_

Darien was floored, but there were more articles.

_Senshi Speaks!_

_The Silver Senshi today once more stopped a recent attack. This soldier swooped in and defeated the youma with such ease and grace. She stopped by to check on all the innocent people affected and healed whoever needed it. She even offered to answer a few of our questions._

_' What is your name?'_

_' My name is Imperial Sailor Celestial Moon.'_

_' Are you working with Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts?'_

_' I have no affiliation with the other Scouts. I do not work on their team. I work alone.'_

_' Do you know what has happened to cause the sudden disappearance of the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask?'_

_' They are none of my concern. I am here to protect the city and it's people as best as I can.'_

_' Is the Negaverse behind this?'_

_' I can't answer that.'_

_' Then tell us, where is Sailor Moon?'_

_' She is gone. Permanently.'_

Darien stood up quickly and abruptly knocked the chair over. His face was white and pale and he could feel he was shaking. There were many articles. Each one for a new day. They were dated right after the day Darien remembered having that severe attack on his balcony. What happened that night?

He knew it had to have something to do with Serena, but could it have been the night she was changed into Imperial Moon? Sure, he heard from a worried Raye about the fight between her and Sailor Moon that night and how she left, but could something serious have happened? Could there have been something the girls and he missed?

Darien was panicking. If there were this many articles, then the girls couldn't have known Serena was fighting on her own. If they never told him, that means they were as clueless about these battles as he was! Something needed to be done. They needed answers. There was a serious part of the puzzle missing. What occurred the night of the battle with Rubeus and the Scouts?

A beep interrupted his train of thoughts.

" Darien!" Lita called," We have a serious problem. A blast was heard downtown and Amy picked up Emerald and another serious power down there. It might be Diamond or Serena. You have got to come to the shrine now!"

" I'll be right there. Wait for me!"

That was all Darien needed to hear as he raced out of the library. People worried over what could have triggered this from articles about the Silver Senshi.

" So which building should I destroy next?" Emerald pondered.

" Doesn't this ever get old?"

" Only when you show up Imperial."

Imperial Moon leapt to the top of the steeple of the church. Her blonde highlights in her hair mixed with the pale silver and shimmered as it caught the sunlight. The golden coil bands around her arms glinted, as did the chain around her waist. The wind blew curls around her and the soft chime of the charms was the only sound in the soft silence.

" You sure do look proud standing there," Emerald laughed.

Moon crossed her arms," And you look smug for someone who's going to lose. Again."

Emerald's frame shook and her features became pensive.

" Did I strike a nerve?" Moon feigned innocence.

" I shall never forgive you, but this party has only started. Let's have a little pre-battle before the finale!"

Emerald laughed menacingly as she shot out beams of light that struck all the buildings around her. Clouds of smoke and dust rose up as the buildings crumbled under the force of her attacks. Moon leapt up from the church as Emerald hit it next and blasted a deep hole in the roof.

" What do you think you're doing?" Imperial yelled.

" Making sure they know where to find us!"

" Stop it! You're destroying the city and hurting innocent people. Seal of the White Moon!"

" Emerald Dark Star Burst!"

The powers collided with each other and sent the two opponents back. Emerald summed her fans in each of her hands and struck out with wave after wave towards her most hated rival. She flung one out towards her that narrowly missed clipping her shoulder. Her fan came back to her hand and she crossed her arms over her chest and sent out an X shaped beam at the silver soldier.

Imperial raced off the roof of a building and jumped down, missing get hit again by slightly less than before. Imperial landed in a crouch in an ally and summoned up her staff to her hand. Sensing an incoming attack, Moon quickly rolled to her right and sprinted into the open area of the street.

" Emerald! Come down her right now and we'll settle this!"

Emerald appeared behind Imperial Moon and sent out an attack. Moon leaped up high in the air and flipped midair. Drawing in power, Moon sent out her attack just as she was above Emerald and landed behind her. Emerald drew up a black barrier and protected herself, but wasn't fast enough to miss the kick to her back from the angered scout.

" Nice moves," Emerald coughed.

Moon drew into a stance with her scepter in front of her.

Emerald tossed her long green locks behind her," You know. As one woman of power to the next, I must admit that you are quite the talented fighter. You're skills are wasted in this pitiful excuse of a city."

" Is that a fact? What would the great Emerald do I wonder?"

Emerald laughed," I would never concern myself with this past. Although, this world is weak and ready for shaping. All this time needs is one strong reason to shape it into a bright future."

" What do you mean by reason?" Moon questioned.

Emerald drew her fans once more and took a battle pose of her own," Defeat me and you shall know."

Moon and Emerald struck forward at each other at the exact same time. Both went back and forth in a dangerous dance of power and perception. Where one would block, the other would counter. One kick resulted in another punch. The women were fierce as they refused to show weakness or resistance. They fought hard and the ground was pummeled by their ferocious strength.

Emerald swung down with her fans as Moon countered with an upward swing of her scepter. Both weapons hit and stopped each other. Now it was a power struggle to see who would crack first. Sweat beaded down the curves of the women. Energy crackled out among the dead street and sparked the glass until it broke around them. From such force, the pavement under them shuddered before shattered and forming a crater around the two females.

Sailor Mars leapt ahead and kept pace with Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask. Venus stayed near the back with Mercury as she tried to pin point the exact location of the two power levels.

" The next building we should jump down. The power is down on the next street," Mercury stated.

" Then let's hurry!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

The group of five leapt off the rooftop together in a flash of color and landed on the paved street below. Tuxedo Mask heard the glass cracking and quickly tried to cover the girls with his cape as much as possible. The girls stayed close to Mask as the glass sprayed out everywhere. Tuxedo Mask pulled his cape away and picked off the large shards stuck in it. Jupiter walked forward with Venus as they met with unbelieving eyes the very power they were searching for.

" Guys! I think you need to see this," Jupiter mumbled.

The others joined next to the fellow scouts and watched in awe the struggle between their best friend and their unwanted enemy. Mercury attempted to find the level of their strength on her computer, but it sparked and fell from her hands.

" This is incredible! I can't even get a read on how strong it is!"

" Mercury. Can't you just feel it?" Jupiter said.

" She's holding back," Tuxedo Mask whispered, more to himself than the others.

" What did you just say?" Mars asked.

" We need to move back now!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

" Tell me you don't just love this!" Emerald shrieked.

" Here's something for you to hear! Stay out of my way!"

The symbol on Moon's forehead blazed to life and with a burst of new power, the ground shattered even more and Emerald was lifted off from the ground. With an earth-shattering scream, Emerald was flung back through a building behind her from the brunt of Moon's attack. Rubble and dust rose from the ground as a cloud of smoke and debris flew out everywhere.

The girls and Mask ducked down for cover and Mask was forced to shield with his cape once more. When most of the dust cleared, Mars was the first to her feet and she scanned the area for either sign of the two women.

" She's ok," Mars affectionately spoke.

Moon was on her knees panting heavily. Her scout uniform was lightly dirty and her skirts were slightly cut up. Her scepter was on the ground by her hand and her hair fell around her keeping face covered. Green light erupted from a pile of debris as Emerald slowly started to rise to the air. Her hair was matted in dirt and sweat. The three gems on the front of her dress with cracked and broken, as were the ones on her wrists. A small trail of blood was seen at the corner of her mouth.

Emerald wiped the blood away," You are the only one ever able to make me bleed."

Moon rose sluggishly with shaky legs and threw her hair back," You know. I can always count on you for a good fight."

" Too bad I can't count on you weaklings for this good of a fight."

Moon turned and her eyes widened as she took in the sight of her fellow comrades walking over to her. Venus sent her a reassuring smile and Moon could feel the gentle tug of a smile on her lips. Her eyes soaked in the sight of Tuxedo Mask, a figure that haunted her mind every moment of the day. His features were much more rough and angled when he was transformed. His jaw was more defined as were the sharp angles of his cheekbones. He looked taller and stronger, his face molded into a proud one as usual. How she missed seeing Tuxedo Mask.

" You've passed the test Imperial Moon."

Imperial Moon shot around quickly at the voice behind her. Rubeus stayed floating in the air with his arms crossed. The bandages once on his body were gone and he looked as good as new.

" What are you talking about? What test?" Mercury asked.

" Why our dear newest member of our family. Welcome, Sister," Rubeus smirked.

Moon took a step back and turned around.

" I don't know what he's talking about."

Everyone's eyes were trained on her. Many of the pairs of eyes held contempt and anger, while some were uncertain and in disbelief. Moon shook her head and tried to take a step forward, but they just took a step back.

" How could you?" Venus cried.

" Think about it," Emerald spoke," Who helped you against our Prince Diamond? Who danced with him with love in her eyes? Who ran off with him? Who's been helping you lately? Your dear little Moon Princess?"

" Shut up!" Moon screamed," You have to believe me. I would never join them!"

" Is that why you keep shoving us away? Is that why you did nothing to protect and help us against Diamond?" Jupiter yelled.

" Jupiter! I am your friend! Listen to me!"

" No! I won't hear any more of your lies!"

Moon turned to Venus and held her hands," Venus! You are like my twin. We're like sisters! I would not betray you! Look at me!"

Venus turned her tear stained sky blue eyes away.

" Venus. Please. Mina," Moon whispered.

Venus violently pulled her hands away, as though she'd been burned.

" Don't say that! Don't call me that! We aren't sisters!" Venus whimpered.

Moon took slow shaky steps back, her eyes searching her friends.

_What's happening? Why don't they believe me?_

" Tuxedo Mask. You have believe me. I would never help them! I saved all of you!"

Tuxedo Mask drew a rose and held it up," I can't help a traitor."

Imperial Moon's eyes shot wide open and tears glistened in them. She fell to her knees and tears streaked down her face.

" Do not cry my sister. You are a part of the Black Moon Family now. We will mold this world to our own liking. You can destroy them. Who needs Sailor Scouts in our perfect future?" Rubeus spoke.

" You belong with a strong team," Emerald began," A team that admires and respects your power. You belong with a team that understands true power and doesn't shy away from it when they see it."

" No," Moon muttered over and over, her voice as broken as her spirit.

" Would you like to see the truth for yourselves?" Rubeus called out.

Rubeus floated down to the ground right behind Imperial Moon. He reached down and grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her up. Her eyes were pooled in tears and her expression was that of defeat. In his other hand, Rubeus produced a black crystal and stuck it inside of Imperial Moon from her back. Her eyes shot open in pain and her eyes became empty blue orbs.

The Silver Crystal on her chest came out of its locket and shot up a beam of pure white light. Against the light, images took shape and a scene unfolded.

_Luna was weeping against Sailor Moon as she collapsed down on the edge of the lake. She tried to talk as Sailor Moon said her good-byes and her hand fell limp as she tried to reach for the glowing butterflies. Luna wept against her as her charge died._

_The image of the moon over the lake turned a deep red and above it, Diamond appeared. He walked across the lake and stood next to Serena. He bent down and picked up her body and carried her off into the center of the lake into the blood red reflection of the moon._

_" My love," Diamond cooed," One great power deserves the next."_

_He kissed her and the circle of the full moon rose up as a circle of red light around them. Luna tried to call out Serena's name, but it couldn't be heard. The light slowly drifted down and became the reflection of the moon once more on the lake. In the center, Diamond held not a dead Serena but a very alive Imperial Sailor Celestial Moon. Her arms were snaked around his neck and pulling him closer to her warmth._

_Diamond let her down and they both stood above the water of the lake together. Her eyes picked up the reflection of red off the water and made her eyes seem like two deep pools of dark water themselves. She bowed to him as her glowing gold crescent moon was changed to a black inverted one. _

_" I serve the one true Prince of the Earth. The rightful King."_

_" Then your allegiance I claim."_

_Imperial Moon was gently pulled to her feet by Diamond and he wrapped his arms around her. _

_" To you I pledge my loyalty and undying love."_

_" Then we shall rule together in darkness. You my Queen and I your King."_

_Diamond claimed her lips in another deep passionate kiss. _

The Silver Crystal's light faded away along with the image and returned to the locket. Rubeus pulled out the black crystal from Imperial Moon's back and her eyes returned back to their normal form. They were empty now and lifeless. She closed her eyes and fell limp against Rubeus farther into his arms.

Emerald laughed her trademark piercing laughter," See for yourselves! Her loyalty is to us! Diamond revived her life after her death and she pledges her life to our cause. There is no room for you anymore."

Rubeus laid the fainted Imperial Moon on the ground," She'll take this world over for us. Have fun with your last few days."

Rubeus and Emerald left, Emerald's laugh still heavy in the air.

Mercury fell against Mars crying. Jupiter punched the ground hard and caused a fissure to split the earth. Venus was shaking her head, trying to rid the horrible image of Serena and Diamond kissing.

" How could she?" Mars wept bitterly," We swore to protect her and fight together for love and justice. How could she just throw it away like that?"

Tuxedo Mask couldn't move. She loved him. She kissed him. No. It couldn't be true. He loved her. She loved him.

_" Endymion. My love," Serenity sighed against him._

The memories of her and him from all their past lives together flashed through his mind. He gave his life for her. She killed herself for him. But she pledged her love for another.

_" To you I pledge my loyalty and undying love."_

_How can I protect you now? Is my dream coming true? Have you really chosen darkness over light? Can a future together still exist?_

" Serena," Venus sighed as she took a step towards Moon's prone body.

_Oh no Serena! How can this have happened? They have changed the truth to turn us against one another. The Scouts have betrayed us once more. We must get out of here and back to Luna. We need time to fix this._

Serenity's spirit inside Serena stirred and taping into the Silver Crystal's power, the princess used it to get away. The girls were helpless as they saw Imperial Moon fade away in a rush of feathers, praying she wasn't going back into his arms.

" My Prince," Rubeus bowed," The seed of doubt has been planted into the mind's of the Earth's Guardians. It will only be a matter of time before the Princess is by your side and leading the charge against them. The Queen will rise shortly."

" Excellent. You both have finally proven yourselves worthy of the Black Moon Family. Prepare for my trip to Earth. I plan to use this weakness to my advantage. Head back to Sapphire with Emerald in the future. I have business I need to finish."


	10. Astray

So here's the late chapter 9. I'm sorry it was so late but life has been hectic. I'll try to get one in before i go on my cruise on the 6th of August. Hope ya'll like it! Luv yas!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Collides With Beauty

By: Rini

Chapter 9: Astray

" Will she be ok?"

" She just needs some rest."

" But she's so frail and pale looking."

" Give it some time. She just needs to build up her strength."

" I'm worried Luna."

" Don't worry Rini. I know my sister. She'll bounce back before ya know it."

" But I wonder. What could have left her this broken?"

_' Serena. You need to wake now. There's much to be done. Besides, I feel it. Can't you? Someone is here. Someone came through. We need to find them before something else happens. Please. Wake up.'_

Serena groggily opened her eyes. Burnt amber and ruby eyes stared back. Her vision focused more and she reached a hand to her head, feeling a bandage and a good-sized bump. Serena pushed herself up, but quickly stumbled and had to sit against the wall of her bedroom.

Rini rushed to her side," You can't push yourself like this. You're hurt. Pretty badly too."

" It's nothing. I'll be fine."

" Serena," Luna started," What in Selene happened to you?"

" It was Emerald. She set me up," Serena winced.

" Please Serena. You have to lie down."

Serena swatted away Rini's hands and used the wall to stand up.

" Luna. It was a trap. The whole thing."

Luna shook her head," What are you talking about? I don't understand."

" Emerald. She was destroying the buildings downtown to lure me and the Scouts to her. We were fighting when I blasted her and I guess Darien and all the girls showed up in time to see me attack her. Then Rubeus. That bastard!"

" What do you mean? What did he do?"

" He told Darien and the girls that I past the test. He said that I was a part of the Family now. He made it look like I wanted to be in the Black Moon Family. He fed them lies about Diamond and mine's relationship. He used some dark crystal to project an image from the Silver Crystal."

" What! How is that possible?" Luna gasped.

" No one can use the Silver Crystal!" Rini shouted.

" I don't know how he did it, but he changed the memories by the lake. When I died, he didn't show my mother bringing me back. He showed Diamond do it and he showed me kissing him and pledging my love and allegiance to him. They bought it."

" That's impossible!" Rini cried out," The girls would never betray you! Daddy and all the others. They love you! They're family."

" Well they didn't!" Serena snapped.

Rini drew back, her eyes wide in fright. Serena dropped to her knees and pulled Rini into a fierce hug. Rini sobbed into her shirt and Serena held her closer.

" I'm sorry Rini. I'm so sorry."

" What do we do now?" Luna murmured.

Serena picked up Rini and laid her down in her bed. She kissed her forehead and drew up the covers.

" I'm going to make him pay."

Luna shook her head violently," You can't go back out there."

" Luna. I don't have a choice."

" The Scouts. They'll look for you out there and if they see you and they believe what they saw, they will attack you."

" I can handle them," Serena said as she unwrapped her bandages and made her way to the bedroom door.

" Then what about Darien?"

Serena stopped abruptly, her hand on the doorknob.

" Keep an eye on Rini. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Serena walked out the door, her locket clutched in her hand and nothing but pure determination on her face. Luna padded over to the bed and jumped up onto it. She purred as Rini held her in her arms at her side.

" Luna," Rini spoke softly.

" Everything will be fine. Rest and dream. She'll be back. I promise."

" I wish none of this had to happen."

" So do I Rini," Luna whispered," So do I."

" So this is Tokyo as it was in the 20th Century."

Diamond walked down the street with eyes that absorbed everyone in and all the different stores and places. He had on black dress pants with an ice blue dress shirt on and did his best to blend in, although his piercing eyes, white hair, and icy demeanor was hardly convincing otherwise.

Diamond walked the streets in hopes of running into a certain silver maiden that stole his heart with a mere glance. He knew it would be easy enough to draw her out by causing a big commotion, but after the report from Rubeus about her condition, Diamond decided against it. He didn't want to meet Sailor Moon. He wanted to meet the girl beneath the uniform. The girl whose curves fit him so well. The girl who could dance with no inhibition.

Serena hurriedly walked down the streets towards a familiar apartment. She needed him to understand that it was a lie. She loved Darien, not Diamond. But her mind was a jumbled mess of words and images. Nothing seemed to fit into place and she wished someone could just erase the world from her mind forever. Was everything worth it? Was it worth fighting for now? What was there left to fight for?

Diamond felt something tug at him and he looked up from the corner of the street to see his deepest desire. Her watched her face drawn into a sad frown. Her eyes were dimmed but nonetheless beautiful. She wore a short white skirt that flared at the ends and a deep blue sweater that fell off her shoulders. The waves in her hair were a slight mess from either running or from her fight earlier, but Diamond found the slight imperfection all the more alluring.

Serena could see his building right in front of her now. She was mere feet from the door.

" What do you hope to accomplish here?" A voice behind her called out.

Serena swiftly turned around, but now the voice was behind her again.

" He won't understand. He never understands does he."

Serena turned around rapidly again and her eyes drank in the sight of Diamond leaned oh so casually against the glass front doors of the apartment building. Serena wanted to wipe that smile he sent her off his face. She wanted to scream and blast him to the moon and let him suffer.

" Don't talk about him like you know him!" Serena yelled at him.

She pulled out her scepter and aimed it right at Diamond's heart. She knew she didn't have the strength or clarity needed to defeat Diamond, even on one of his bad days. Her arms burned and unwilling tears started to form along with a lump in her throat. Her scepter fell from her hands onto the cement sidewalk and faded away like grains of sand in a gust of wind.

" You don't need to suffer anymore."

Serena felt the lump in her throat grow even larger and the sting of tears was threatening to over spill. Diamond took a confident step toward her and wrapped her into his arms and rested his head on top of hers. She let him teleport them away to an alley. He held her hand and walked out onto the busy street over to a restaurant he made note of earlier.

It was a café. A local place for first dates and quiet outings with friends. It was mainly a place for older people with a sophisticated air to the design and paintings inside. The inside was painted in rich deep tones of ruby, sapphire, and gold. Outside, where Diamond had sat Serena down, were small tables with two chairs to each table. There were six tables altogether.

Serena noticed some people on dates. Most of them were older than she was, but she noted with a sad sigh, they were as old as Darien. They had books and were holding hands and laughing. They kissed and hugged and whispered only words known to their lovers. It was somber for Serena, though it once would have seemed brighter. Only with him.

" Do you wish to order something?" Diamond asked politely from his chair to her right.

" Are you going to poison it like you poisoned them?" Serena bitterly spoke.

" I much like the drinks they serve here. I know how you earthlings love to drink this stuff. What is it called again? Coffee?"

" I don't drink coffee."

" Yes, but I think you'd like this drink. It's called a mocha and it's chocolate and coffee. I know you love hot chocolate."

" How would you know that?" Serena's eyes shot open.

Diamond reached to hold her hand," Because a lover should know everything about the woman he loves."

" You aren't my lover and stop saying you love me."

Diamond kissed her hand," But I do love you."

A waiter came out, a young man with rusty red hair and dark brown eyes. He took Diamond's request and brought out two coffees for the pair. Diamond sipped his drink as his hand still remained around Serena's. It would have been easy enough to pull it away, but she didn't want to. She just stared down at it, his hand so lovingly caressing each knuckle.

" I do like this city. I find it dark and fascinating. Much better than the future."

Serena tore her eyes away from their clasped hands and stared bluntly at the man sitting next to her.

" Such a wonderful future for this city. All forms of darkness removed and replaced with shining crystal of hope. All the crime gone and replaced with brotherly love. Such a perfect waste."

" How is love a waste? Peace is something everyone wants and deserves."

" But look at this city. The bright lights. The dark contours of the buildings in the starlight. This city is polluted and blood runs down the streets. It's filled with hate and protected by love. Such a perfect blend of light and dark is displayed here. Gaze upon its glory. This city will never be more beautiful than it is now."

" But if you love it so much, why do you want to destroy it?"

Diamond sipped at his drink and left money on the table. He pulled Serena up from her chair and slipped her hand through his arm and led her down the streets. She didn't pull or try to run away. Serena let her hand rest even more in the soft folds of his silk dress shirt. Diamond smiled down at her small frame against his taller one.

" How much has the Rabbit told you?"

" Rini. She won't tell me much about it. I only ever asked once and she told me she made a promise. Then it was over and I never asked again."

" Would you like to know about it?"

" I know what I need to."

Diamond smirked," You know very little but what your teenage heart wants to know."

" I know I'm Rini's mother in the future and Darien is her father. Which means I won't be running away with you anywhere. That's all I want to know."

" Now how can you be so sure of that? I am here to change the future. This all might just be a temporary thing."

Serena gazed up into his eyes," You won't take her away."

Diamond smiled down at her," You're right. I can't do that to you."

They walked on in silence. It was disconcerting to be walking around with a man you swore you'd destroy. Why was she still with him? Was it some trick? Was this all a part of his plan to rip her friends farther away? Or was it simply because for the first time in so long that she felt needed? That she felt wanted. That for once, someone was accepting her for all her faults.

Serena was so lost in though that she failed to see the world around her. Everything was a dim blur of sounds and noise. Nothing seemed to catch her attention anymore. She felt utterly alone and wasted. No one was on her side anymore. Was that really true? Did no one have faith in anymore? What was left to call home?

" Would care to sit down now?" Diamond chuckled.

Serena was startled out of her thoughts. Diamond was sitting on a familiar wooden bench. Serena turned around and saw a lake. It was a comforting thought. It was like being home after never being able to find it.

" This is where it all began," Serena sighed softly.

She walked over to the water and sat on her knees slightly to the side. She traced her fingers slightly over the top of the water, sending little circles outwards. The water felt cool and crisp to the touch and as refreshing on a summer day as possible.

" How did you ever meet?"

Serena kicked off her sandals and slipped her feet into the water.

" I meet him not very long ago, but it seemed like forever since I'd held him. I was still just a lame teenage girl. My grades were less than stellar and I wasn't too concerned about it either. One day I was sitting down staring at yet another failing grade and I got so frustrated at my own shortcomings that I threw the paper back. I just happened to nail him out of everyone.

I guess that's how it started. He was friends with Andrew who was more than a brother to me. He used to constantly tease me about how klutzy I am or how I couldn't pass a test if my life depended on it. He even used to call me Meatball Head because of how my hair used to be.

Our fights used to get so bad on some days that I swear I just wanted to strangle him. But there was always a thought in the back of mind. I'd notice how nice his hair looked today. I'd watch the colors reflect in his eyes. I'd try to get him mad so he could flash that cocky grin of his. I may not have wanted to admit it, but deep down I really cared about him."

Diamond sat next to her on the grass," Is that when you started to date then?"

" No. I had my duty first. Luna came to me and told me I was Sailor Moon. I mean, here's a talking cat telling me I need to save the world and find some Moon Princess. It was beyond believing. What was I supposed to do? I had a job that Luna believed I could do.

So I tried my best to fight, but I had no idea where to even begin. I had no idea how to fight and no one was there to help me. I would have been better off blindfolded. I was a mess, but Tuxedo Mask always showed up to rescue me. Of course he was dashing in that tux and so handsome. Every girl wants a fairy tale hero to rescue her from the monsters.

Eventually, I found the other Scouts and we were a family. They were my support. I needed them and I honestly believed they needed me in return. Sure, we had our share of fights, but all families fight. It's a part of life and growing up. But I became infatuated with Tuxedo Mask, but more so with the idea of how perfect it would be if Tuxedo Mask were him.

Soon enough, we gathered all the Rainbow Crystals and I followed him to where he was going to battle Zoicite. I didn't understand why Tuxedo Mask wouldn't work with us, but I knew he wasn't going to let us stand in his way either. So I followed him to the top of the tower and there he was. Darien was Tuxedo Mask and he sacrificed his life to save me.

Of course, I guess the rest is history. I transformed for the first time into Princess Serenity and he into Prince Endymion. The Silver Crystal appeared. Endymion was brainwashed against us. We battled Beryl. I destroyed her with the powers of my friends and wished to return to a normal life. Where here I am now, fighting against you and on my own once again."

Diamond reaches out a hand and caressed Serena's cheek. Serena closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

" Why must you suffer so much? Why do you continue to sacrifice everything you are for them?"

Serena's eyes opened slowly. A pool of tears glittered in her silver blue eyes and brought a gasp from Diamond.

" Because even you fight for love and family."

Diamond's eyes widened as he drank in the simple radiance of the girl in front of him. The movement of his hand stopped as it stayed cupping her chin. His thumb gently brushed across her bottom lip. They felt like petals against his skin and he drew closer to her and leaned his forehead against hers. She sighed and that was when Diamond grazed his lips gently against hers before he pulled her further into his arms to kiss her completely.

A lone teardrop slid down her cheek from a closed eyelid.

_' Darien.'_

" Serena."

Darien stared up at the ceiling noticing noting at all. The world was simply spinning on the edge and he was waiting for the moment where he would just fall and say good-bye to it all. Love truly was a fickle thing. He fought for the ideal and defended it with his life. He gave up a future of endless bliss and was left with nothing. His moment of happiness wasn't worth a lifetime of everlasting lonely nights.

How can this be fair?

How can after lifetimes together they were still torn apart?

Was there really no justice?

Darien ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He walked over to the glass doors and gazed out into the rapidly darkening day. He looked even worse than before, but in his mind's eye he saw himself smiling. A short blonde walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss before letting go to rest against him, his own arms encircling her waist and holding her possessively against him. Her smile lit up the room and those bright blue eyes emitted such a glow that even the moon and stars were jealous.

Darien shoved the doors open and shook his head. Even his own thoughts were betraying him.

' _Just like she did.'_

Darien leaned against the railing of his balcony and watched the city full of so much life. She would never have betrayed him. She was incapable of betraying anyone or anything. She was just too pure to ever do something so distasteful. Yet there it was right in front of him. But he couldn't forget the broken look in her eyes when he turned on her.

' _When I turned on her? Was I really the one who betrayed her?'_

His eyes caught something white down below and for a second, his heart raced.

" Serena. I was wrong. Please. I don't care what either of those two say. I want to hear it from your own lips. Wait for me."

Darien leapt over the edge of the balcony, but it was Tuxedo Mask who took off into the heart of the city.

' _This isn't right. Serena snap out of it. You have to remember who you are.'_

' _I don't want to remember.'_

' _Then what about Rini? Or Darien? What about all the girls?'_

' _I don't have anyone anymore.'_

' _Please Serena. Don't give in.'_

" I just want the world to fade away," Serena whispered against Diamond's chest.

His arms tightened around her," Then come away with me. We can fade away together."

Diamond tilter her chin up towards his face. His eyes glowed a light blue color and the black moon appeared on his forehead. The slit opened to reveal his hidden third eye. The eye glowed light blue as well. Serena tried to look away, but soon her eyelids were drooping further and further.

" Come out my Princess."

' _Serena. It's not too late.'_

" Oh. But it is. Come out. My love. My queen. Princess Serenity."

A golden crescent moon flared to life on the prone girl's forehead. It was a blinding light and her whole body became engulfed in it. Diamond stood up and grabbed the hand of the woman in front of him. Her hair was longer now and still the same spun silvery color with gold framing her face. She no longer had a skirt and sweater on, but a dress of the purest silk in the purest color of white imaginable.

Diamond crushed her body against his in a hug.

" I have waited my life for this moment."

The girl moved her head up. Her eyes were no longer the expressive orbs they used to be. They were a blank color of pale blue. They were enchanting nonetheless, but there was no depth or longing in them. The symbol on her forehead was no longer bright and forceful. It was now a mute yellow instead of rich gold.

Diamond framed her face in his hands and smiled down at her. She was everything he could ever dream of her being. He kissed her deeply as the moon rained down its light on the couple. Serenity snaked her arms around his neck and absorbed all of his warmth. Diamond moaned and dropped his arms to pick her up princess style.

" Let's leave this world of loneliness my love."

" Get your hands off her!"

Tuxedo Mask threw a rose past Diamond's head, which impacted on a tree just behind him.

" Your are too late as usual."

" Serena!"

Serenity stayed motionless in Diamond's arms.

" She is no more. You have all driven her past the point of no return. You have broken her spirit and heart with all your senseless betrayals. She has no will left to remain here."

Tuxedo Mask shook his head," No! That's a lie!"

" Look at yourself Endymion. This mess is all your own doing. You have pushed her away far too long. You were the one who chose to break up with her. You were the one who left her to die alone. You were the one who turned your back on her again."

" Stop it," Tuxedo murmured.

" Wake up already. Do you think you could just toss her around forever? She is a person who needs love and support. Do you have any idea how hard it is to be the Moon Princess and the hope for the universe? She depended on you."

" Serena!" Tuxedo Mask yelled," Open your eyes! It's me! You have to remember me!"

Serenity stirred in Diamond's arms and Diamond placed her on the ground. She walked over to the tree and plucked out the scarlet rose embedded in the bark, turning it white in her hand. She walked back over to Diamond, but walked farther away until she was just before Tuxedo Mask.

" Serena?" a broken Tuxedo Mask spoke.

Her eyes remained half-closed and empty. She inhaled the deep aroma of the flower before letting it fall to the ground. Blood dripped down from her hand as the razor thorns cut her hand. Blood dripped down her fingers onto her dress and onto the rose until it too was stained in blood.

" She has no room for you anymore. Not even your roses can bring her back now," Diamond spoke softly.

" I won't give up on you. I love you too much. Serena."

Diamond held out his hand and Serena walked over to him and held onto him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her head rested on his shoulder. The crescent moon on Diamond's brow glowed black and the pair started to disappear.

Teardrops fell down from Serenity's pale eyes and she reached out a hand to Tuxedo Mask before she completely disappeared.

Tuxedo Mask reached out a hand to her, but it was already too late.

" She's already gone."


	11. Betrayal

Ok here is Chapter 10. So this is gonna be my last chapter until I get back from my week long vacation so this is gonna be the last one for a little while. Dear god do I need a vacation. So this chapter I made a little longer to hold yas over lol. So here is the overly dramatic chapter! Read n Review! Luv Yas!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Collides With Beauty

By: Rini

Chapter 10: Betrayal

He sipped from his glass. Everything was perfect. He gazed into the murky color of the deep red wine. The color absorbed all the light that dared to shine in it. He swirled the glass slightly and he watched as the liquid licked the edges of the fine crystal before pooling back down in the bottom of the glass once more. The wine had a fine distinct aroma. It was powerful and not at all sweet.

" Just like you my darling."

She was already adapting to her darker sides better than he could have hoped. Her dress was a deep red scarlet. The neckline was much the same as her old dress had been, in fact, it was nearly the same. This dress, however, had a lower neckline and revealed more pale skin then his senses could handle at once. The gold was now replaced by silver on her bodice instead. Strings of black pearls served as the sleeves to her dress much like the white she once wore as a warrior.

Her hair was longer now, reaching just past her hips down to stay halfway down her thighs. It was a shimmery silver color he had grown to love, but the gold highlights deepened to a totally different color of deep red, much like her dress. A chain, a gift from him, was around her waist ornate with small silver crosses each uniquely different than the one before.

She stayed as emotionless as possible. Her eyes never portrayed neither an emotion nor whisper, but they were completely devoted to his every word. They were empty blue orbs that never strayed. They were resilient and beautiful. They were strength and calm. Her face stayed as tranquil as her eyes. She neither smiled nor frowned. She simply gazed into the abyss that was now her life.

Diamond sat upon his black crystal throne and looked down at the face of the woman who had stolen his heart. She looked forward, but saw nothing. Her beauty was priceless to him and now he had her. He reached his hand out to her and she walked slowly and gracefully up the three black quartz steps to Diamond's throne. She kneeled down and sat on her legs, her head resting on his leg.

Diamond curled his fingers around her silken locks.

" One perfection deserves another correct."

Diamond took his eyes off of the woman at his feet to gaze up at the cloaked figure before the steps. The figure's face was completely cast in shadow from the black hood he wore, if indeed it was a he. Hands and arms of different color prisms of light encircled around a glowing crystal globe. The figure floated with its legs crossed, but whether it had legs was something of its own. It's entire body was covered in the black cloak he wore and not a single part of his body could be seen, other than the arms. It's voice sent shivers down even the bravest of people's spine. It's voice was disjointed and had an awkward echoing effect.

" Wiseman," Diamond spoke.

" You have succeeded in getting what you have desired."

" Yes. Why did you come back? Is Sapphire with you?"

" Sapphire is dealing with his own business in the future. I have come here once I felt the power of the Silver Crystal sway."

" Princess Serenity of the 20th Century has willingly given herself to me as my queen. She has chosen her own path and now walks the road with me."

" Then the Silver Crystal is ours."

Diamond glared," The Silver Crystal is mine. As is she. No one is to lay a hand on her or her crystal."

" Your Highness."

Emerald strutted into the room. Her hips swayed side to side in a seductive dance that she had often used to lure in her enemies. She shivered at the sight of Wiseman before her, but that was shortly lived. Her attention was quickly drawn to the young maiden at the feet of her loving prince whose hands were wrapped around her. Emerald despised her with all her wicked heart.

" Yes Emerald. Why have you disturbed us?"

Emerald bowed," Rubeus and I have come up with a new plan. If you are still returning to the future with the Moon Princess, we should be able to quickly dispose of the Earth Prince and the remaining Sailor Scouts, as well as retrieving the Rabbit."

Diamond wrapped his arms around Serenity and softly drew up her into his lap. He turned her head so he could gaze into her ocean blue eyes. He smiled to her and kissed her forehead.

" My Prince," Emerald all but growled out," Your orders?"

" I believe the Prince has a much better plan," Wiseman answered.

Diamond stroked Serenity's cheek," Indeed I do."

" It just can't possibly be true."

" Well it is!"

" I knew we couldn't have trusted her new powers after all."

" Don't even say that!"

Amy shook with uncontrolled rage and unshed tears," Lita! You know better than any of us that Serena would not have done this with or without her new powers."

Lita shook her head," Amy. I want to believe as much as you that Serena didn't disappear with Diamond, but the truth is she did and she did it of her own free will."

" Amy," Raye began," You must understand. You know something hasn't been right with Serena since she got those weird new powers and that transformation. She hasn't been the Sailor Moon we know and love."

" Because we haven't been her Scouts," Mina answered remorsefully.

Amy, Raye, and Lita stood arguing inside the Fire Room to the shrine. Darien and Mina, her heading leaning on his shoulder, sat outside on the deck just outside of the room. Mina sighed as she struggled to get the words out, but she was just too choked up. Darien was yet to say a single thing and you could practically feel the endless waves of regret and sorrow seeping from him.

Lita shuffled across the floor over to Mina and picked her up by the collar of her shirt.

" You take that back!" Lita fought to say through the tears.

" Lita!" Amy yelled.

" This isn't the answer!" Raye replied.

" Take it back," Lita cried out.

" She's right."

Lita put Mina down to stare at Darien. His button down shirt was left open at the collar and his eyes were dark and troubled from lack of sleep and stress. His shirt was wrinkled and his pants were too. His hair was combed through to say the least, but not as polished as it used to be. His head was in his hands and he slowly stood up to face the girls.

" Look at us. We needed Serena. She was the one keeping us together. Without her, we fall apart. We need her to stay together and we couldn't even do that. Not to even save her!"

" Darien," Lita sighed.

" I have done a lot of stupid hurtful things to her. I can't make up for the things I said. I can't take back the actions I've taken against her. But this, this is not what I wanted for her. I thought that even though we weren't together, that at least she would have all of you."

" I'm sorry," Raye spoke softly.

" Sorry? Sorry won't turn back the past. Sorry isn't going to bring her back. Sorry isn't going to make her magically appear."

" Darien," Amy began," We know we acted wrong towards her. We know as well as you do that this isn't getting us anywhere. We need to work together and get her back."

" What if she doesn't want to come back?" Mina whispered.

" Don't," Darien shouted," Don't even say that!"

" We let her go once. We can bring her back."

" But Lita. This isn't as though she as was kidnapped. She choose to leave."

Darien sat down again on the edge of the deck," I should have stopped this."

Mina sat next to him and hugged him tightly," Don't blame yourself."

" No. You don't understand. I saw this happening. I could have stopped all of this."

" Darien. What are you trying to say? Did you know that Serena was going to leave?"

" I had a dream not long ago. In it, a woman was speaking to me. She showed me Serena as Imperial Moon and she reached out to take my hand, but then everything around us changed. She had white wings, but they closed around her and they became black bat wings. She changed into this dark Princess."

" Then what happened?"

" She had these dark clothes on. She was like Princess Serenity, but she was the exact opposite, like a dark copy. Diamond sat on this throne and he walked to her and gave her this long sword. He held her and kissed her and then she cut me with the sword. I was on my knees in blood when she raised the sword again, but before she could deliver the last blow it changed again.

This time I was back in the field where I found Imperial Moon, only this time there was another copy of Serena. She was half Imperial and half dark Princess, like she was trapped between two different versions of herself. Then the woman appeared and told me I had the power to stop it. She told me it was only one possible outcome."

" Did she say anything else?"

" She said I had the power to choose her King. She said he had the power to change her and corrupt her. She said he would use her. That she would fall from grace and bring down the sword of silence. She said I was the only one who could save her by using the golden light. She'll find it and return to us."

" She must have meant Diamond. Diamond will use her and take her power."

" Or worse," Amy spoke.

" He could take the Silver Crystal," Lita replied.

" But," Mina began," What is this golden light she spoke of?"

Darien shook his head," I don't know."

Raye stood up and walked into the fire room and sat before the Great Fire," We have a lot to deal with right now. These dreams were sent to you for a reason Darien. Whoever sent them to you knew that only you could reach Serena. That's why we can't give up. There has been a cloud over my vision of late."

Amy shook her head," We've all been clouded. We should have stuck together and not try to pick fights."

Mina raised her voice," We have made too many mistakes and come too far to let it all go to waste now. We'll fight Diamond and save Serena from him."

Lita punched the wall," Then we'll stick together as a team and destroy the Black Moon Family and bring peace to our world."

Raye closed her eyes," It's time we accept our faults. Serena is the glue that binds us together. We love and need her. We should never have doubted her."

Darien looked up into the blue sky.

_Mina is right. We have come too far. The past is behind us now. We'll make a future together now. Just you and me. _

Darien stood up," No more mistakes. We play for keeps now. Let's save Serena and get back our peace."

Everyone nodded their heads, making the solemn promise to do whatever it took to bring about the peace she would have wanted.

An explosion sounded off in the distance.

Darien quickly transformed into Tuxedo Mask and readied a handful of roses.

" Let's go!"

" Looks like our week of waiting has come to an end!"

" Let's make it count Scouts!"

" Venus Star Power!"

" Mars Star Power!"

" Mercury Star Power!"

" Jupiter Star Power!"

Flashes of light blended together as a group of warriors ran off to reclaim their fallen Princess.

" I still say this is a waste of time."

" Why would that be Emerald? Is it because you won't have your wish of bedding our Prince?"

" Shut up Rubeus. We have the Silver Crystal and the Princess. We should just leave and use the girl to change Time."

Rubeus sent a blast out that destroyed a car," I agree. We shouldn't give them a chance to get her back."

" This plan is pointless. We should just use her power to destroy those pesky Scouts in the future."

" Then where would that leave us then Emerald?" a stern voice called.

Diamond appeared with Serenity held in his arms.

" My Prince," Emerald gasped.

" You can destroy the Scouts in the future, but that doesn't change the fact they'll live here in the past. If you want to stop a problem, you stop it at the source."

Rubeus bowed," We do as you command your Highness."

" Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

A disk of lightning struck Rubeus as his back was turned, bringing him swiftly to his knees.

" Mars Celestial Fire Ignite!"

" Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Ice collided into Emerald and covered her head to toe in the thick cold ice. Fire flew out to Diamond, who quickly put up a shield to deflect it.

" Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

A golden chain of gilded hearts came from behind Diamond and wrapped around his arm and tugged him back roughly, dropping the arm holding Serenity close. A black blur leapt down and scooped up the woman and then leapt off again. Enraged, Diamond made a ball of black energy and sent it flying at the blur, hitting the back of the man dead on. He let out a grunted moan and fell to the ground, releasing the woman, who slid along the paved road.

" I can't believe you would be as stupid as to think you could take her right form my own arms like that. Shame on you Prince Endymion for that costly mistake."

Tuxedo Mask tried to push himself off from the ground, but he could barely get his arms to stop shaking long enough to push himself anywhere.

" Well," Tuxedo Mask laughed," It was worth a shot."

Diamond shook his head," Now you have hurt her. That wasn't so wise."

Rubeus and Emerald drew energy into their hands and stood in front of Diamond, aiming directly at Mask.

" I don't think so!"

Sailor Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter jumped out from their different hiding places and stood in front of the injured prince, still trying to get up off the ground. They dropped into defensive stances and were ready to strike at any moment.

" Such petty little girls," Emerald laughed.

" Why don't you come say that over here!" Jupiter yelled.

" Emerald. Let's make ending the world fast," Rubeus joked.

" Make it as painful as possible," Diamond replied with a smirk covering his flawless face.

Emerald and Rubeus blasted the Scouts with a wave of power and then quickly dove in for a fight. Jupiter jumped in with Mercury to battle Rubeus while Mars and Venus tackled Emerald head on. Diamond floated up into the air, his cold calculating eyes never straying from her eyes.

" Serena," Tuxedo Mask groaned.

He used his arms and elbows to pull himself over to Serenity who had yet to move. Her hair pooled around her prone form and her arms remained close to her chest. Her eyes never blinked and stayed as serene as ever. Mask pushed her over onto her back and gazed into her eyes. They were nothing like he remembered them being, but precisely like in his nightmare.

" Can you move?"

There was no response. Her face didn't show anything and her body stayed as still as ever. She looked up at him, but he doubted she was looking at him at all. He framed her face and checked her body for any bruises. Nothing was visible and nothing, not even her delicate dress, seemed out of place or torn.

" Please say something to me."

' _You have the power to choose her King.'_

" How can I choose anything for you when I can't even choose the right path for myself?"

" Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

" Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

Mars' fire spun around Venus' chain and struck Emerald dead on and sent her crashing into the ground. Her eyes widened as she brushed a few flecks of blood off from the corner of her mouth.

" Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

" Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Jupiter threw out her lighting from the left as Mercury sent out her ice attack to his right. Rubeus was hit full on in-between and brought crashing down to his knees.

" What the hell?" Emerald coughed out.

" What's going on here?" Rubeus choked.

Venus sent out her attack once more and chained Emerald and Rubeus together while Mercury sent out her attack and froze them in place. Jupiter gathered lightning in her palms while Mars held her hands together in a gun-like position, ready to call on her fire at a moment's notice.

" You two seem incapable of even the smallest of tasks."

Diamond floated down to the ground and started to walk over towards where the Scouts held the two captive.

" Don't even try it!"

" One wrong move," Mars yelled.

" And they get shocked and fried!" Jupiter finished.

" Then if you're going to do it. Don't stand there and do it."

" How can you be so heartless?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he carried Serenity in his arms.

" I don't call it heartless. I call it doing what needs to be done."

" My Prince! We have only but served you!"

" My Love! Give us another chance!"

" Silence. You're failures have weighed the honor of your Prince down."

" But we have only ever served your cause," Emerald pleaded.

" Then your service is over," Diamond replied coldly.

He raised his hand up and created a long spear of black energy. He threw it up into the sky and it hovered before coming down like a meteor and striking the ground where Emerald and Rubeus once were. The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were thrown back from the brunt of the shock wave that ensued from such a powerful attack. Tuxedo Mask clutched Serenity to his chest as he took the hard crash to the ground to protect her. The Scouts laid strewn upon the battle-scorched street.

" That is how you defeat someone properly."

" You're a cold cruel man who doesn't deserve to be Prince."

" Ah yes. The fiery spirit of Mars that I've heard so much about."

" How can anyone be so heartless to their own allies?"

" Compassion from Venus. What a useless trait."

Diamond stood there and watched as the Scouts slowly stood up and tried to get into defensive stances once more. His smirk returned again and he crossed his arms.

" They just never learn."

" Serena? You alright?"

Tuxedo Mask had cradled her smaller form to his body and tried to smile up to her, but his whole body was in constant numb pain.

" I guess I turned out to be some knight in shining armor huh? I can't even save the princess, let alone myself."

Mask laughed, but had to stop to wince in pain instead. Serenity's head slowly cocked to the side as she looked down at him. His smiled seemed vaguely familiar in the mist of her mind. Yet the familiarity was short lived at best as her eyes drooped lower and she rested her head on him again.

" I know you probably want to forget you ever met me before, but I can't just let you go like that. I need you too much to just give up."

Her head lifted again and she raised a delicate hand to trace his face. She moved her fingers across his lips, slightly swollen and bloody. His chin was firm. His nose defined. His cheeks soft. The more she felt his face the more the pieces started to chip away. She then grasped both hands on each side of his mask. What was beneath it she found herself wondering?

" Come my love. Come to my side."

Serenity's hands swiftly fell and she stood up and walked to Diamond's side and wrapped her arms around his waist.

" Serena! Snap out of it!" Venus yelled.

" Come on Sailor Moon!" Jupiter cheered.

" We believe in you!" Mercury and Mars shouted together.

" Tsk tsk. You underestimate my love here."

" Stop calling her that. Her name is Serena and she isn't your love," Tuxedo Mask called out as he rose to his feet and took out his staff.

" Well then. If she is the friend and Princess you all so desire, then she won't do as I command."

Diamond held out his hand and a burst of light appeared above it. A long sword with a long silver blade with runes carved into it fell into his open hand. The hilt of the sword was in the shape of a phoenix covered with rubies, gold, and diamonds.

" I had this sword crafted as the counter piece to my own dragon sword. I had this specially made for my future Queen," Diamond said.

He placed the sword in Serenity's right hand.

" So if she is your friend still, she won't follow my orders. Kill them all," Diamond commanded.

" Serena you can't!"

Serenity's grip tightened on the sword and she brought it up to waist level, gripped by both hands. The blade gleamed in the captured sunlight and was raised high above her head. Swiftly, it was brought down to crash into the earth below and a wave of red power shot out.

The Scouts were quick to dodge it, but the beam was powerful. It singed off the back bow from Mercury's uniform. They all regrouped together, but were forced to scatter as Serenity sent yet another power wave at them.

" Guys! This isn't working!" Venus shouted, sounding more annoyed than worried.

" We need to single her off."

" But how do you intend to do that?" Jupiter asked.

" That's not correct," Mercury spoke.

" So what's you big idea?" Mars scoffed.

" We need to appeal to her emotional side."

" How the hell do you suggest we do that?"

The impromptu meeting was forced to end quickly as another attack flew their way again. This time, Tuxedo Mask joined again in yet another quick meeting.

" I think we have this all wrong," Tuxedo Mask said.

" Oh really?"

" Remember what I said before? Back at the shrine?"

" Please don't start on that golden light again."

" It's our only hope Jupiter."

" How do we even know if you have this golden light? How can we even be sure it'll work?"

" Because we need a little faith," Mars replied.

" Then I guess we need to be a distraction," Venus sighed.

" Just try to get her attention away long enough for me to get near her."

" Something tells me this is going to hurt in the morning."

" Luna!"

" Artemis?"

Artemis climbed up the tree and jumped in through the open window. Luna rushed over to his aid with Rini close on her heels.

" Artemis? What's going on?"

" Luna. We have a serious problem here. I was doing more research like you and Serena told me to and I found some serious stuff out."

" Artemis where is Serena?" Luna firmly asked.

" She was taking captive by Diamond. She has been gone for a week. The Scouts and Darien knew. They are fighting right now with Diamond and Emerald and Rubeus. I picked up something powerful in the city and I traced it to them."

" Why didn't they tell us before?" Rini cried.

" My guess is to protect you, but we have to hurry."

" How did you get all of this information Artemis?"

" I found a way to use the old Moon Kingdom computer to hack Mercury's palm computer. I found the last data she put in and that's what I found out."

" I thought Serena had something else planned when she left, but we have to help to help them!"

" Luna. I'm coming too."

" It's too dangerous. I was told to keep you safe. You must stay here."

" My parents are out there fighting each other. I can't feel Serena anymore. Something is seriously wrong and I have to help them anyway I can!"

" She's definitely Serena and Darien's daughter alright."

" Then we know better than to stand in her way. Artemis. Rini. Let's go!"

" Wow. That was incredibly stupid."

Venus stayed motionless on the ground with a silly smile on her face.

" Yeah," Jupiter laughed," Not smart to charge the girl with a big sword."

Mercury laid limp against a broken street light while Mars was covered in glass from the window that broke around her when she hit the wall.

Serenity held her sword out and red cords shot out from the hilt and up. One red cord wrapped around each of the Scouts and send shocks out that made them all scream. Tuxedo Mask threw a rose that cut the cords and made them disappear. He then fell to one knee as Serenity charged him and hit him with the blunt side on the sword.

" Why can't you just face it? Nothing any of you can do can stop or change the fact that she no longer cares about you."

" Diamond. You are such an-," Tuxedo Mask began as he was hit again.

" It's rather pointless. I tried to tell you that."

" Why don't you give her the choice you coward?" Mars croaked.

Diamond smiled," Because she asked me to make the world disappear. So I complied."

" You lie," Tuxedo Mask spit out blood.

Serenity kicked him over onto his back. She placed her heel at his neck and drew the sword point to his face.

" Speak for yourself," Diamond said slowly.

" Serena. We sure have had our rough times. We've been through an awful lot and I always admired how you were able to fight back through everything. You always had faith in everyone and everything that you did. I never knew how you could do that. Believe in something more than yourself."

" My love. Stop him!"

Serenity kicked Tuxedo Mask again. She brought her sword down quickly and cut his upper left arm. He hissed and stood up.

" You never seemed to let anything stand in your way. When you came across something you couldn't do alone, you came to us and we were always there for you. We never gave up on you and I can't remember how many times we've relied on you. You were our rock. You are the glue that holds us together."

Serenity growled and slashed her sword up, only to be stopped by Tuxedo Mask's staff.

" I have never had someone stay by my side as long as you have Serena. No one has ever cared about my well being. I never had someone love me as unconditionally as you have. I didn't know how to handle it. I didn't know the right things to say or the right ways to make you happy. But no matter what, you stayed by me and helped me through everything. Not once did I ever thank you."

" Serenity! I said kill him! Now!"

Serenity jumped back and threw a silver blast from her hands at Tuxedo Mask. He dodged it and was hit into a wall when she disappeared and reappeared in front of him, using her Moonlight Faint attack. She created another ball of silver light in her hand and sent it out at Mask, who was barely able to move fast enough to dodge it.

" I need you to know Serena that I have always loved you and I will never stop loving you. I always loved that smile you had when we used to fight. I used to like the way your eyes would light up at the smallest of things. I loved how you appreciated everything someone did for you. I loved how you put yourself above everyone else."

Serenity swung her sword and readied herself for another attack. Tuxedo Mask threw a rose that cut the string of pearls off her right shoulder. Her head turned to look at her dress and that was the moment he needed. He conjured up more roses in his hand and used the last of his strength to push Serenity against a wall, knocking the sword from her grasp. He threw the roses and pinned her dress to the wall and he threw two roses on each side of her head, the thorns right next to her face, immobilizing her.

" But what I really should have said," Tuxedo Mask panted as he walked over to Serenity's prone figure against the wall," is that there is no one else for me besides you. I am a fool, a million kinds of fool. I'm not worthy enough of your love. I want you to please hear this. I want you to know the truth."

" Serenity. Make him pay for his treachery. Make him pay for his lies."

Serenity's eyes narrowed and she reached out to grab the roses on her dress and plucked them off, causing small slices on her hands to drip down blood. Being not at all phased, she brushed her face away from the roses that were meant to keep her head still. Long thin cuts appeared on her cheeks that formed a thin line of rich blood that made her pale skin look all the more ashen.

She grabbed Tuxedo Mask around his throat and walked over to pick up her sword. Her face stayed as empty as ever as she released his neck and threw him to his knees at her feet. She grasped the hilt of her magnificent sword covered in blood and gleaming all the more bright because of it. She brought it to her left side and readied for the blow that would end it.

" I just wanted you to know. I never meant to hurt you with anything I did. I was wrong. I'm sorry. This is all my fault and I would have given anything to save you."

It seemed like time slowed down. Everything happened so slowly. The bright blue sky darkened so quickly to charcoal gray. The sky rumbled at the fate left to the two lovers. It was cruel. It was punishment for crimes never committed.

Serenity swiped upwards from her left side and left a long slash across Tuxedo Mask's chest. His mouth opened in silent surprise and he started to fall back. As he fell, his top hat came off his head and his mask came off as well. His body fell to the pavement just as the sky opened up and mourned for the loss of it's Prince. Rain started slowly, just a few random drops on the street. The loud ping of the rain hitting the blade of the sword continued to pick up pace as a loud crack of thunder brought an onslaught of rain.

Yet it was lost on her. The rain was a distant haze. There was no city that she could see. There was only sapphire blue and red. Even through all the red that covered his body, he still shone so regal and proud. His eyes never left hers and she drank in the sight of sapphire so dark and warm. Those eyes. They were like beacons meant to guide her home.

Serenity choked back a sob and dropped the sword from her hands. Her hands. They were covered in blood. She tried to blink back the horror, but the more she tried to open her eyes the more clouded the world became. She wasn't able to see anything now. She shook and tried to look around. She saw colors though. She saw a bright red glow not far from an emerald green. There was a royal blue and an orange light as well. She looked down at her hands, but she didn't see red blood anymore. She saw silver.

Her blank and blind blue eyes looked over to where she knew he was and she saw gold. A gold that was drawing in the silver around her. She took a small step forward and watched as the closer she got, the more the gold and silver connected together. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She tried more and more. There was something far to familiar about the gold light and those sapphire eyes.

" Dare. Darien," her voice softly whispered.

" Serena," Darien choked.

Serenity shook her head and fell to her knees. She clutched her head and screamed as waves of memories flooded her head all at once. When she was finally dared to open her eyes again, she screamed. Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter were scattered along the street, completely battered and broken. They were barely drifting between consciousness.

She looked at her hands and saw all the blood and the sword next to her. She looked at her dress and saw the dark red color and the red that was in her hair. She then saw Tuxedo Mask on the ground in a pool of blood.

" Oh no! Darien!" Serena screamed.

She ran over to her side and cradled his head in her lap and showered his face in kisses. She held onto his hand and wept.

" Why are you crying?"

Darien raised a shaky bloodied hand to cup her face.

" I did this to you. I hurt all of you. Now I'm going to lose everything I love. I'm so so sorry."

" Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

" Yes I did. Look at you."

" Don't cry. I have no regrets about anything. I'm glad I was able to hold my Princess one last time. I'm glad I was able to be loved by someone as perfect as you. I'm sorry things could go the way I wanted them too. I want you to know that I never wanted to break up with you. I was trying to protect you. I wanted to protect you from this, but I couldn't. My only regret is ever making you cry."

" You were my hero, Darien. You were all I ever needed. I'm sorry things couldn't have gone the way you wanted too."

Darien smiled and brought Serena's face to his and kissed her deeply before he let go and closed his eyes.

Just then, Rini came running with Artemis and Luna at her feet. They all stopped when they saw the destruction before them.

" Mommy! Daddy!" Rini cried out.

Luna and Artemis ran over to see if any of the Scouts were alright and awake.

Serena, with tears in her eyes, kissed Darien once more and whispered something in his ear. She picked up the sword not far from her and grabbed the Silver Crystal off the chain around her neck.

" Serenity. This is pointless. You can't expect to kill me," Diamond said.

" I don't care what happens to me anymore. I have to save his life. I have already caused too much pain. You are the reason why things are this way. You can't love someone and do nothing but torture them!"

" I didn't make you come with me. You came of your own free will."

" That's a lie! You used my weakness after the lies you planted in their minds!"

" Then what do you expect to do? Kill me with the Crystal? You don't have enough power to save them and kill me. You need to make a choice. Revenge or love."

" Then the choice is always the same."

Serena brought the Crystal high above her head and it came to life in a burst of hot silver light.

_' There is still time Serena. We can do this together.'_

_' Then together we'll save him.'_

Serena opened her eyes, her dress the normal pristine white and gold it used to be. Her blue eyes glowed with such depth and strength.

" Silver Crystal," Serena started with her voice taking on a deep echoing effect," I invoke you. Follow the wishes of your Princess. Silver Crystal Power!"

Diamond covered his eyes as the whole street was engulfed in silver light, far too bright to see anything in. Rini, Luna, Artemis, and the Scouts looked away as the light covered everything.

It may have been seconds or minutes in a blur of time, but once the light finally died away, all that was left was a battle scarred street and the pouring rain.


	12. You and Me

Ok so now I'm back from my week long cruise to Bermuda n let me just say...it was so amazingly incredible. I mean I have never seen such a beautiful place before and I have never met so many amazing people or had such a wonderful time. Let's just say it did the soul well to relax and recooperate a lil. Well I had originally started writing about half of this chapter before I left and at the time I kept playing You and Me by Lifehouse over and over as inspiration for it. Once I came home and sat down to write the rest, I somehow started to have Bedshaped by Keane playin so I guess it came out as a mixture of both. And also, because I'm so lucky, I've had the flu pretty bad for the last three days. Don't cha just love older brothers and their sick germs lol. Well, I guess here is our next installment and as a further note for near the end...NO! They don't do anything bad or r rated. It's just some harmless laying down and I didn't intend for anything serious to go on between them at all in that manner. So get your minds outta the gutter lol. So here we go and on with the show. Luv yas!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Collides With Beauty

By: Rini

Chapter 11: You and Me

_' Are you still there?'_

_' I've never left you.'_

_Slowly, something soft caressed his lips and he responded to the touch. It was warm and timid at first, but it quickly became a possessive claim. Something grasped his face on both sides and traced every contour and line. Tender fingertips traced down to his chin and tipped his lips closer to their own._

_Struggling to open closed eyelids, waves of gold surrounded him. He reached up hands to run through the boundless color and waves. His hands cupped her face and he ran his thumbs under her eyes to stop the two lone tears forming on her face. Those all too familiar sky blue eyes. How they haunted his thoughts. Every moment was spent to gaze into endless blue._

_He finally felt her weight above him. He was laying down somewhere, but it didn't matter to him where he was. All that mattered was that he was here with her and they had forever together to look forward to. Nothing could disturb this dream and everything was going to be perfect once more._

_Her face was mere inches away from his and her hair cascaded around them like a curtain. She reached down to kiss him, his eyes closing instinctively, but she stopped a mere breath from his lips._

_' Never let me go.'_

_' Never.'_

_' Promise. You and Me. Forever.'_

_He reached up and claimed her lips in a heated kiss as he poured every ounce of love he held into it. It was long moments before they finally parted and she rested her head next to his cheek, by his ear._

_' Remember me.'_

" Please wake up. I need you. Remember. You and Me."

Darien felt the weightlessness dissipate until he crashed back into reality. His chest burned and his whole body ached. His arms felt like weights were attached to them and his legs refused to move. His back felt like it was cracked all over and his stomach was in knots. He struggled to open his eyelids, but it was pointless. In his condition, he couldn't even lift his pinky.

His condition?

Darien fought through the pain and unease to figure out where he was. What was the last thing he had done? What was he supposed to do? Who was with him now? What did he mean by his condition and what exactly happened to him?

" Please. Wake up."

It was a soft voice, almost lost to his ears. It was pleading and begging. Who was it? Why did they want so much for him to wake up? Were they even talking to him?

_' Remember me.'_

It was a whisper in the back of his mind. As soon as the sympathetic voice called out to him with such sadness and compassion, it was as though all the pieces started to fall into place. The picture in his mind started to come together and the image of his true love with tears streaking down her cheeks took the very breath from his lungs.

_' Diamond. The Scouts. The battle. The sword. Serenity. My Serena.'_

Darien tried to force his eyes to open, but he winced as the more he remembered the more he realized just how hurt he was. He tried to move his lips to whisper her name just to know she was still there, but it seemed even his lips ached. There was so much pain and so much remorse in his heart.

_' None of this should have happened. I wish I could make it go away. For her.'_

Darien plunged deeper into his unconscious state and drifted further along with visions of gold and blue keeping his faith alive. 

Rain splattered hard against the windowpanes. The glass was blurry as a river of rain fell down the sides of the building and blurred the picture of the city just beyond her grasp. She placed a warm hand against the cold clear glass and tried to make out the city lights. The sky was darker than it had been hours before when it had drowned out the sun before. Now, it was late into the night and even the moon was swallowed up. Not a star or light could be seen through the thick obsidian clouds.

She sighed and turned around to rest her back against the glass. Lightning struck the air and flashed the bleary gray to the world. She didn't have the strength to turn on any of the lights in the apartment, so she let the lightning occasionally light up the room instead. She knew her heart would find so solace in a bright room, only the darkness was her companion now.

She watched him lay there as she clutched at the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. His expressive sapphire eyes were closed and she longed to see them again. The red staining his clothes was gone and only the pristine white of his dress shirt remained. His normally perfectly styled hair was tousled and it made her smile. His arms where over his stomach and she cringed as she remembered just how deeply he had been cut.

_' It was my doing. I have done this. I keep hurting all the people I love.'_

She sighed as another crack of lightning lit up the room. She sighed and laid her head back to rest against the glass. She blankly gazed up at the ceiling as more lightning struck.

" Please. Come back."

His finger twitched. His eyelids fluttered open. His vision was blurry and white and it took several moments until he could make out anything in the room. He moved his arm and reached up to run his fingers through his hair. He blinked rapidly a few times to make the stinging in his body dull. He tilted his head to the side and gasped.

Darien pushed the blanket off of his torso and partially sat up. He laid to his side and used his elbows to prop himself up. He gazed at her lithe form basked in the rain falling around her and the lightning that showed all the sharp angles and shadows of her body. Her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed, hiding those all too perfect eyes. Her silver hair fell around her face and shoulders and he couldn't contain himself any longer.

Slowly, he pushed one leg after another over the side of the couch and stood up. He wavered a little and finally summoned the courage to take a step. He winced as the pain and stiffness in his joints made moving difficult. He watched as her eyes snapped open and she took a fierce stance. Her cold blue eyes softened to their normal pastel blue as she gazed at Darien, the object of her tortured thoughts, standing awake before her.

Serena shook slightly and let her arms drop from her rigid stance. She refused to blink in fear that all of this was some cruel illusion. Darien took another step forward and Serena lost all convictions. She ran to his arms as the blanket draped over her shoulders fell from the sharp movement. She tackled him in a hug, her arms encircling his waist and her head tucked just under his chin.

Darien had to smile and chuckle at his love. His arms automatically wrapped around her smaller frame and he buried her close to his body. He rested his chin on top of hers and he once more noticed how perfectly together they fit, as though they were molded strictly for one another.

" I missed you so much," Serena cried against his chest.

" I missed you too. I heard you calling me. I couldn't have let you go."

" Oh Darien," Serena sighed.

Serena gazed up into his eyes and more tears started to gather in her own. His eyes didn't hold any of the anger or betrayal she thought they would hold, but she always knew that he would forgive her for anything. She believed she truly didn't deserve such pleasure and love in her life.

Serena shook her head and backed out of his arms.

" Serena? Please? What's wrong?"

" Darien. You shouldn't be near me," Serena said as she hung her head and her face became shielded by her hair.

" You can't mean that."

" Darien!" Serena shouted," Look at what I did to you! Look at what I had done to the girls! You can't change the fact that I nearly killed you."

" But you didn't. I knew you couldn't do it. That's why I didn't care. I knew that no one was ever going to trap you for long. You are strong Serena and I believed in that."

" But that doesn't change the fact that I tried to kill all of you and I would have succeeded too."

Darien wrapped his arms around the frantic girl," Silly girl."

Serena's eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips.

" Nothing you could ever do would keep us away from you. We all have faith in you Serena. You are the one who holds us all together. If we believed in nothing at all, we would still believe in you."

" Darien."

" I love you Serena. I am willing to sacrifice myself for you a thousand times over. I would have no regrets about it either. I love you more than I know how to say. I know that no matter what things come between us, no matter what obstacles we face, we will always find a way back to each other."

" But."

Darien kissed her lips softly," Serena. We all make mistakes. Even the Moon Princess isn't perfect. No one can always be perfect light unless they realize their own inner darkness."

Serena rested her head against his chest," Thank you. Everything you said before. I could hear it, but I couldn't understand. I love you Darien. We need each other. I need you like I need air to breathe. I'm so sorry that I forgot that, even if it was for just a moment."

Darien claimed her lips possessively, like he had in his dreams over and over. She moaned and had to force herself to use him as her balance. Darien groaned when she grabbed his shoulder too tightly and Serena was quick to let him go.

Darien laughed," I guess I'm not completely healed yet."

Serena rolled her eyes and helped to sit him down on the couch. She wrapped the blanket around him and picked up a box of matches and set off to light the many various candles around the room.

" Serena? How did I exactly get here? I thought I was gone already."

Serena cupped her hand around the match and lit the wick of a small candle," Faith. That's how you got here."

" I don't understand. Where are the other girls and what ever happened to Diamond?"

Serena sat down across from Darien in a large comfortable armchair," Well. Once your words opened up my eyes to see the truth, I knew I had precious little time left to do something or else I would lose everyone. I had little strength left in me after I had changed back to normal and Diamond made it perfectly clear I had to make a choice. Sure I could have sacrificed my life to destroy him, but even I knew that I didn't have that much power left in me. So I knew my only choice left was to save everyone, even though I knew to bring all of you back I would have to use my own life."

" You mean you died?" Darien asked, horrified that she may have left him once again.

" That's where the story drifts. I was fully intending to give up my life to save yours and the girls and to banish Diamond. But when I tapped into the Silver Crystal's power something else happened. Serenity helped to guide me into calling on the full powers of the crystal, but then it was like we were both blocked out. I made my wish to save your lives and stop Diamond. My crystal came to life and traveled to each of you, but there was another light."

" Another light? Like another Silver Crystal?"

" I can't explain it really. It felt warm and pure, like the feeling I get when I use the crystal, but it wasn't coming from me. This light struck Diamond and then it traveled to each of you. It was like it was trying to lift my burden to keep me alive. Next thing I know, I'm here in your apartment dressed as Princess Serenity still and I'm in your arms. So I moved you up onto the couch and I waited for you to wake up."

Darien laid back and closed his eyes," Two lights. Are you sure it wasn't the power of the Silver Crystal?"

" It may have been, but it wasn't from my crystal."

Darien jerked up," Are you saying there is more than one Silver Crystal?"

Serena lounged back and closed her eyes," All I'm saying is that there was definitely something there that helped me. It was desperate to keep us all alive and it helped to bring you back to me. As far as I'm concerned, it could have been anything."

There was a long silence then. Darien remained laying down on the couch and stole secret glances at the beauty in the chair not far from him. Her face remained stoic and uncaring and he was forced to wonder if that's how he often looked. He swore to himself and couldn't help but pray that she wouldn't always be like this. He loved his bright Serena. His life was already dark and cold and he relied on her warmth to get him through the days. He needed the light she gave off to brighten up his empty days.

But more than that, one thing bothered him the most.

" Why? Why did you leave?"

Serena knew that question was going to raised sooner or later. She could feel his tension pulse like waves against her and she realized it was foolish of her to believe that everything would just fall back together like she had dreamed.

" Because for once in a very long time, I felt like someone needed me as I was and not for what I could be."

" But we loved you just as you were."

" You can't love without trust Darien."

" But we did trust you."

" Stop it!"

Serena stood up and threw the blanket off her lap. Her eyes were burning with unrestrained passion and anger she kept hidden for so long.

" You don't understand. You have no idea how hard it is to keep getting up once you've been knocked down for so long. Nobody had faith that I could do anything. I have to constantly hear that I'm not good enough, that I'm not smart enough, that I'm not fast enough, and that I can never be the leader they need. Then to make matters worse I have to hear from the one person I relied on that I wasn't good enough for even him. You have no idea how much it hurt to die alone."

Darien got up and looked at her confused.

" I made a promise and I made a choice. I made the choice to change my own Destiny and to change Fate. I was tired of being pushed around and not being good enough. I made the choice to be what I am and I won't regret it for a moment. Even as I am now, I wasn't good enough. None of you trusted me or had enough faith in me to believe that I could do something. I was doing all of this for all of you. I was going to make the world better for you!"

" Serena," Darien whispered.

" The burden I must carry is mine alone as the Moon Princess and the Light of Hope. You have no idea how much it hurt to see the only ones I trusted turn their backs on me. Not even you believed in me anymore. So I left to come here and talk to you myself. But instead of finding you, I found him. I was weak and listened to all of his lies, but he gave me something no one else had. He gave me security.

I know I'm foolish for listening to his lies, but he said what I wanted to hear. He made my wish come true. I wanted the world to disappear and he gave me that. If I could go back and change it, I doubt I would. Because before that, I forgot what it was I was fighting for. Now I know, more than ever, what it is I must do.

So if you want to know why I left, here's why. I had nothing else left to lose."

Darien stood tall and looked into her eyes. They weren't as passive as they used to be. He used to gaze into them and every time they would surrender to him all the thoughts racing behind them. Now, now it felt so different. They forced him to look beyond what his mind saw and made it so only his heart knew what was behind them. He reached out for her with the bond he knew could never be broken. He could feel her tugging on it to keep him away.

He looked at her and shot her a pleading glance. Her eyes stayed steady, but soon they softened and she gave a slight nod. Darien closed his eyes and reached out once more, pulling along the invisible cord that linked them both together throughout time.

He could feel it. Untapped. Unrestrained. There was a fierce power and determination inside her. It flowed so unchecked through her that the force of it made Darien take a step back. There was an undying hope and will to push on, to survive. There was an unshakable faith that no matter what happens that she would face it dead on and do whatever it took to succeed. There was an overwhelming sense of pride and duty that made her continue down this long road that she had chosen for herself. What shown the most was everlasting love. Love that she held so closely for her friends, for her family, for Rini, for her guardians, and for him.

Darien smiled and opened his eyes. He looked up at her and saw her face take on the regal look of his beloved from so many years ago. She wasn't the young child he thought she was still deep down. She wasn't careless or petty. She wasn't klutzy anymore. She was poised. She was controlled. She didn't whine or pout. She was growing up in front of him and he had been so blind as to never notice.

Darien replayed all the moments he had spent with her before. All the times she would drag him all over in search of candy or shopping. All the failed test grades she threw at him in aggravation. All the times she would get angry whenever he looked at any other girl for any reason. The young Serena who he remembered spending his days with before. The young girl he was afraid was not going to be ready for such a commitment with someone who was older.

_' You never cease to amaze do you.'_

He walked over to her and grabbed her hands and entwined his fingers through hers. He looked down at her and was surprised that she held such an adult look of understanding instead of fear like he thought he might find. She smiled at him with such fondness he was afraid he was going to melt and drift away. He bent his head down to her and nuzzled his nose against her own and elicited a soft giggle from her.

Serena felt her lips tug into a wide grin and couldn't believe just how close she came to losing him. This made her lips suddenly drop from their playful position and she nestled her head against his neck and brushed feather soft kisses along his collarbone. Darien let his hands drop from her and clutched her around her waist and drew her as close as possible to his body. He shivered from her contact with his skin and he once again couldn't believe how much she had changed before his very eyes.

Darien put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up towards his own. Her eyes were half closed and a deep rich blue. She reached up to lightly tug on his bottom lip with her teeth before claiming his lips fully in a heated kiss of desperation and love. Darien groaned and found his own mind clouding over.

Finally, after breathless moments, the lovers parted and panted as their foreheads touched. Serena traced her hand across his chest and rested her palm over his heart.

" You should rest. You aren't fully healed yet."

" I'll be ok."

Serena smirked at him as she pushed slightly against his chest and made him wince. Knowing he was caught, Darien laughed and picked her up in his arms and carried her into his bedroom and pushed the covers aside. He tucked her in next to him and let her rest her head on his shoulder, like they had so many times once before.

Serena pushed herself up and held herself over his form. Her hair fell around them like a curtain and Darien silently wished it was the warm gold he loved so much.

" You and Me."

" Forever," Darien whispered.

Serena rested again on Darien's shoulder and clung to him lightly.

_' I'm not ready yet to make that kind of commitment to him. Time just isn't ready yet, but one day, one day I'll give you all I have Darien. But until that time, know that you already have what he can never. All of my heart and soul.'_

The candles in the bedroom flickered as the two torn lovers kissed and made a promise to each other alone. Time may not be pushed back, but at least for two people, it could heal old wounds.


	13. From The Damage

Ok. Wow...long time no see. Well, first off. My laptop literally fried itself and I was left with nothing for over 3 months now. I finally got it back a few weeks now and I had to go back and put everything back on it again. There was literally nothing left on the damn thing and I had no disks to save anything on, so I had to wipe everything off and hope for the best. So yeah, now I have to rebuild everything from scratch. Daunting task to say the least. So it might take me a while until I can get back into swing, but I did have 3 chapters that I had saved before it killed itself. I swear, this computer finds new and exciting ways to piss me off... Thanks for the patience.

I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would have destroyed this latop ages ago...

Collides With Beauty

By: Rini

Chapter 12: From the Damage

He stretched out his arm, hoping to wrap around soft skin and draw in the warmth to his body. Yet, his arm didn't make contact with anything at all. He reached out once more and felt around, but only cool sheets met his search. His eyes shot open quickly and they searched frantically. No one was anywhere to be seen.

Panicking, Darien threw the sheets off and shot out of bed. The sudden moves caused his earlier injuries to flare up and he fell back down on the bed. Taking in gulps of much needed air, he stood up again although much slower. He looked in the bathroom and found nothing, so then he decided to go into the living room and search there. Walking slowly with an arm wrapped firmly around his ribs, Darien strode into an empty room.

His eyes looked for any form of movement, butcame up withnothing. His thoughts strayed to darker ideas, but he quickly pushed them away. He had just rebuilt the foundation of his relationship and he already jumped to the worse conclusion. But he couldn't find the strength to beat himself up with. Somewhere, in the very back of his mind, he felt he almost justifiedto jump to such ideas.

Noticing out of the corner of his eyes something moving around, Darien turned his attention there and saw the balcony door was left open and the curtains were swaying about in the breeze. He calmly walked over to the doors and felt a sense of dread overcome him. Had she been kidnapped? Or did she escape through here?

Figuring he had little else left to do, Darien walked through the open doors and stepped into the burning hot summer day. The sun was high above in the sky and lit everything on fire with its intense heat. It was one of those cloudless days that just drained every ounce of strength in your body should you be daring enough to venture out into the sun all day. Darien held his arm up over to cover his eyes and tried to search around for any sign of anything odd.

A sound of ruffling caught his attention behind him and Darien quickly turned and conjured a rose. He held his arm up and was ready to strike should anything come at him, but once again everything was silent and still. He heard yet another sound and something land on the railing. He turned and threw the rose in one fluid motion. The image dissolved and he heard the sound of laughter.

" Do you really think that could stop me?"

" I was worried you left again."

" And here I thought we had some trust built between us."

Darien turned and saw a silhouette of a woman with long hair ruffled by the soft stream of wind. Her features were lost, but he knew them better than anyone. He took a few steps closer to her and suddenly her cool look of indifference was seen to his eyes. Her silver-blue eyes were expressionless and her pose was something he tied to a deer spotted by hunters, waiting for a moment to flee.

" You should have waken me up," Darien reprimanded.

" It is really no difference to you what I do or what I will choose to do in the future. I don't need you to ok my decisions."

Darien grew hot with anger, but quickly pushed it away," Could you have at least left a note?"

" You shouldn't even be out of bed," Imperial Moon said with a flick of her hair," So I thought I'd leave you here to rest."

" So where did you go?"

" I have loose ends to tie up."

" Daddy!"

Darien turned and was instantly tackled by a small fluff of pink. Rini wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face against him. Her small tears soaked into his pants and he bent down to pick her up. Her face looked so sad, but it swiftly perked up once she was lifted into his arms. She cuddled against his chest and kept whispering over and over how much she missed him.

" I had to make sure she was safe," Imperial replied softly.

" I'm glad she's ok," Darien answered as he tucked a strand of hair behind her small childish ears.

" Rini. I need you to do what I asked you ok?"

Rini turned her head and nodded at Imperial. Darien let her down to the ground and she bowed to them both. She walked into the apartment and left her parents to themselves.

" She was there when it all happened."

Darien sat down on the couch on the balcony," So she knows what happened?"

" To an extent. She knows that you died and that I was about to surrender myself to the Crystal, but like myself and you, she knows nothing past the point when the Crystal was activated."

" So she has no idea what the other light was?"

" I highly doubt it. She only knows what she was there for, which isn't a lot. Same with Luna and Artemis."

" I assume you went to them this morning too?"

" They were both at my house with Rini. I had assumed that after the light died away we all went back to where we were before all this started. Rini, Luna, and Artemis returned to my house. You and I ended up back to where we needed to be. Your apartment."

" So you want to know where the Scouts are?"

" A warrior always knows where his soldiers are."

" Then I guess you'll be going to the shrine."

" Take care of her until I get back. Don't wait up for me."

Imperial Moon turned around and kneeled down. She was about ready to drop down to take off to the shrine, but Darien stood up and grabbed her hand.

" Promise you'll be back."

" Like I said, I have loose ends to tie up. Take care of her."

With that, Imperial jumped off of the roof and disappeared before Darien even had a chance to look over the edge.

It was white. White everywhere. There were no feelings or thoughts. Just the stark bleached white. Mina felt herself as if she were floating in a dream. She could feel the weightlessness of her body and the lightheaded, disjointed thoughts stream through her mind. At the moment, all she could do was smile.

" You have to wake up."

" I like it here."

" You can't stay there forever. You have to open your eyes."

" I like the white. I want to stay here."

" You mustn't. You have to remember who you are. You have to get up now."

Mina slowly opened her eyes and the white started to crack and shattered. Color splashed everywhere and dripped, like paint thrown against a wall. At first, none of it seemed to make a clear picture, but soon enough she was able to see a pair of concerned emerald eyes and intense violet.

Mina clutched her head," I was having such a nice dream too."

Raye shrugged and put her hands on her hips," Last time I save you."

Lita laughed to herself," Sorry Mina, but you had to wake up or else you'd be trapped in that dream forever."

" What do you think that dream was? Did you have it too?"

Lita nodded her head," It was all white and I felt like I was just floating along without a care in the world."

" What do you think caused us to have that dream?" Raye asked.

" I believe it was the Silver Crystal."

Amy sat down outside on a step, a couple feet away from the others, typing furiously away at her mini computer.

" You really think so?"

Amy pulled off her glasses and pushed them back up on her head," Think about it. What was the last thing you can remember?"

" I remember seeing Serena," Lita started," She was insane and evil. I remember trying to get her away from Diamond and then he gave her that huge sword to fight us with. Everything else after that is a little fuzzy."

Amy nodded," Serena was possessed by Diamond and brainwashed by his will. He used her to attack Darien and us. Once she got us out of her way, Diamond forced her to attack Darien. I can't say I remember much after that, but I do remember a bright light that I briefly saw right before I slipped back into unconsciousness."

" You think Serena activated the Crystal?"

" Whose to say she didn't activate it while still possessed?" Raye questioned.

Mina stood up," We're all alive. That's how we know."

" Mina is correct. I believe the Crystal, if under evil influence, would certainly not have kept us alive and healed us. If she was still under his influence, then we wouldn't be talking right now."

" But wait," Lita sighed," This is confusing. Whose to say she could even use it if she wasn't in control? Isn't it possible the Crystal can't be used unless it's used for good? Can the Crystal really be used for evil?"

Amy fixed her glasses down again," My guess is no. I don't think the Silver Crystal is capable of making evil wishes. I think it can only grant pure ones."

" So then that means that Serena had to be freed from Diamond before she used it," Mina concluded.

" Well without us actually finding her, I can't be entirely sure."

" Amy's right. For all we know, she might haven been freed and Diamond captured her all over again. She might not be here anymore again."

Just then Lita stood up, interrupting Raye's train of thought. She looked out the doors of the Fire Room and narrowed her eyes.

" Lita?"

" Something's out there. I just saw a shadow move across the door."

" It might have been my Grandpa."

" I highly doubt it," Lita responded as she clutched her transformation pen in her hand and strode quickly to the door.

She looked to both the left and right before walking down the steps and standing in the main open yard in the back of the shrine. From here, she clutched her pen tightly and her hands flexed before forming fists. She kept searching every tree branch, rock, and crevice for any signs of the shadow she had seen. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but a chill ran down her spine that deemed otherwise.

The other girls formed a circle with their backs to each other with Lita, each clutching their pens as convulsively as the mighty champion of Jupiter. Lita noticed a shadow move swiftly from a tree branch to the ground. She nudged Amy who attempted to scan the area, but she shook her head. Suddenly, Mina gasped as she saw another glimpse of the shadow jump to the roof and the faint outline of a person before it faded into obscurity.

" Didn't you all see that!" Mina pointed to the roof," It went to the roof and then I saw a person."

" My scanner can't find anything negative in the area," Amy said frustrated.

" Up there. It's back up on the roof," Lita shouted.

Everyone gazed up at the roof and saw the distinct outline of person. The person got up from a kneeling position and held up their hand. The girls prepared themselves for an attack they thought was coming, but nothing happened. The figure jumped up into the air and disappeared without a trace.

" Who was that?"

" Do you think it might have been Diamond trying to trick us?" Mina asked, worry lacing her voice.

" No. That was definitely a woman. It couldn't have been Diamond. Not to mention my computer can't pick up any traces of negative energy."

Mina frowned," I wonder if it was her."

" Just who else would it be Mina?" a mysterious voice called out.

Everyone turned around and saw a sight they thought they might never see again. There was Serena leaning against the cherry blossom tree. Her face was calm, showing the training she was subjected to as royalty. She wore a pair of dark blue shorts with a green sash tied around as her belt. She had on a nice emerald green tank top with her hair kept up in a ponytail, curls still cascading down her back and spilling past her shoulders. She got up and took a few steps, demonstrating her exact poise and grace.

" You all look so pale, as though you've just seen a ghost," Serena spoke, a slight edge of humor pushing into her voice making her lips nearly curl to a smirk.

They found themselves unable to react. They each gazed at her as though they were starved and needed what only she could give. Raye was the first to move after the long, charged minute. She walked slowly towards the figure that was still smirking at them.

Raye bowed her head, bangs covering her eyes," Serena."

Suddenly, Raye launched herself at Serena and wrapped her arms around her tightly and cried as she refused to let go. Serena's arms were stuck to her sides due to Raye's grip on her and found herself unable to move at all. Her face lit up with shock. Was Raye seriously crying against her? Did she really worry about her that much? Was there more to Raye that she simply never showed to her?

Serena's brow furrowed. She felt guilty that she caused Raye so much grief, let alone all the other girls as well. She had realized a long time ago that what she was doing might seem selfish, but she had never really noticed the true after affects of her actions. Perhaps she was being more selfish than she ever thought. Maybe she should have come clean with them about her plan ages ago. Maybe she should have told them the truth about her death and rebirth. Maybe they had truly learned their lesson after all.

Truly?

" You stupid, stupid Meatball Head," Raye half cried and half scolded.

Serena let her cool demeanor fade and she lifted her arms up as much as she could, and she wrapped her arms around her as well.

" I know. I'm a million kinds of fool. Yet that's me, the Meatball Head."

Raye pulled away, a smile gracing her features and making her whole face light up. She wiped away her tears furiously.

" You made me cry. No one ever makes the Scout of Fire cry."

" Then add that to my tab of other things I've done."

The other girls smiled and embraced Serena as well. Mina grabbed her hand and led her into the Fire Room behind the others. Serena had to let herself another rare smile due to the familiarity and normalcy she had been seriously lacking in her life up until now. She noticed how the room still smelled of the lavender incense Raye used in her meditation. The pillows were still situated around the table as before, with her seat taking up three instead of one, and still in the position she had last left them. The Sacred Fire flickered brightly and she could feel the waves of tranquility the fire gave off, taking the edge off her reservations and allowing her peace of mind.

" Some things certainly never change," Serena whispered to herself with her eyes closed.

" Some things certainly do," Amy whispered back, lightly tapping Serena's closed hands.

" We thought we lost you for a while there," Lita said.

" Well, we all have our moments of weakness."

" Just how did you end up with Diamond?" Raye asked.

" You're all getting ahead of yourselves. Do any of you remember how you ended up back here?"

" The Silver Crystal right?" Mina replied," We figured the Crystal did it."

" In our last battle, I regained my consciousness after I had attacked Darien with my sword. When Darien was dying, I saw a golden light and then I saw four other lights as well. Do any of you know the lights of which I speak?"

Amy tilted her glasses," Darien mentioned a golden light. That must have been him. Which then means the other four lights must have been us."

Serena nodded," The light of each of your planets is a unique signal you each give off. I was temporarily blinded, but your powers helped to call me back to remember who I was. That's what helped me to return again. The light you each gave off was strong enough to make me shake the last of Diamond's control."

" So then what happened?"

" I transformed back to my original princess dress and ran to Darien's side. I saw him dying and the damage I had done to each of you. I couldn't allow myself to let it end that way. So, in a fit of rage and sorrow, I called on the crystal to make my last wish. But I had a dilemma."

" To stop Diamond or save us," Raye added.

" Yes. Diamond knew I didn't have enough power to do both things. He goaded me into attacking him, which he knew would have been pointless anyway. By this time, Rini, Luna, and Artemis were there and I realized I had no choice. I had to save the lives of my friends. I was willing to sacrifice myself for the greater good of humanity."

Mina struggled for breath," You mean you died?"

" I didn't. I made my wish to save all of you, but then something completely unexpected happened. There was another light. This light seemed to stop my wish of trading my life for yours and saved me. Whatever the light was, it was combined and powerful enough to complete my wish to save all of us and hit Diamond. He is still alive, but it still attacked him."

" Another light? Another Crystal?" Amy questioned.

" Impossible. There is only one Silver Crystal."

" It didn't exactly feel like the Silver Crystal, but it was just as pure. It's like its only purpose was to save my life, to prevent me from dying."

" Does that mean that someone made a wish to save Serena's life?" Lita asked.

" But who else would have made that kind of wish? All the rest of us were unconscious."

Serena pondered the idea," Whatever it was is really not on the forefront right now. Rubeus and Emerald are dead. Whatever Diamond has planned is sure to involve me again. He's getting desperate and he knows it."

" Then we'll protect you as best we can. You are our Princess and our friend. We'll be by your side."

Serena stood up and replaced her look of iciness," It doesn't matter to me what you do. I am perfectly capable of dealing with this on my own. I have no need for your help. I have everything under control and I came here to let you all know to stay out of my way. I have my own design and it doesn't include any of you. I will do what I deem necessary and none of you are going to stop me. If you stand in my way, I will stop you."

The girls all stood flabbergasted. Was this girl really the one who had been smiling just moments before?

Raye jumped up, her face contorted in rage," How can you say that? We risk our lives for you and this is what you tell us? We are your protectors and that's what we are going to continue to do. We are your friends. We care about you. How can you be so heartless?"

" I am going to do whatever I need to. I came here so that all of you wouldn't do something stupid. I came here to warn you. Don't get cocky and think that just because Rubeus and Emerald are gone that it's going to get easier. It's going to get a lot worse before it gets better."

Serena stood up and walked out of the Fire Room. Mina sat there with a deep frown on her beautiful sunny face. She got up and followed after Serena, who was currently back in the courtyard.

" Please. Wait."

Serena stopped and sighed," Mina."

" Why won't you stay with us? I know we haven't always done the best to encourage you or help you. You know we care about you so much."

" I know that. But none of you can accept me for what I am. I am not just a princess. I'm not just a sailor scout. I am Serena. I wasn't anything other than a normal girl trying to live a normal life and it just wasn't enough for you. I couldn't please either of you and now you will never know the hell I walked though. The trials I faced were burdens that I'll forever carry. None of you can accept me as a whole, as a truth, until you can learn the meaning of forgiveness. Mina, I am sorry."

Mina bowed her head," I understand Serena. I am sorry as well."

" Don't apologize until you can fully understand why you must."

Serena quickly transformed into Imperial Moon and was ready to bound off.

" Wait! Is he with you?"

" He's back at his apartment," Imperial Moon answered," We went where we were all needed to go. Rini, Luna, and Artemis went back to my house. You and the girls came back to the shrine. Darien and I returned to his apartment."

" So he's ok?"

" He'll live. Just a little worse for wear now."

" Does this mean?"

Imperial Moon turned and leapt up high into the air. She grabbed onto the edge of the roof and swung herself up. Next thing you knew, she had already dashed back into the heart of the city.

Mina stood there a moment longer and sent a prayer to her princess and closest friend. The Scout of Love and Beauty also sent out another pair. A prayer that whatever kept true love apart, would soon disappear.

" Our princess is fading, but I know that golden light can save her again. It brought her back from the darkness once."

Imperial Moon stood atop the Tokyo Tower once more. The long sapphire ribbon of her bow wrapped around her legs and tickled her. She sat down and just watched the city. The people, completely oblivious to the dangers of the world, would never know the sacrifices she made for their sake. Somehow it made her heart sink further, knowing she put those she loved in danger the more she tried to distance herself from them.

A faint glimmer of light, nothing more than a trick of the sunlight, reflected behind Imperial Moon. Should one look closer, you could make out the faint outline of long twin streamers of golden hair and a white ball gown. A faint mark graced the features of the figure and a hand rested on Imperial's shoulder.

_" We knew this was going to be hard. We just have to pick ourselves up and recover from the damage."_


	14. On The Wings Of A Bird

Ok, here is the second of the three chapters saveed on my old computer.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Collides With Beauty

By: Rini

Chapter 13: On the Wings of a Bird

She was mysterious and lost. She was like a puzzle that seemed to have endless pieces. You'd think you had her completely figured out, and then she'd suddenly surprise you once more. She was more than an enigma. Everything about her was completely sealed away. You'd look into her eyes and never know what was staring back at you.

He watched her as she worked vehemently away at something on the counter. Her strawberry spun hair fell around her face and tossed about with each quick movement. Her eyes were fixated and engrossed in her work. Strands of loose hair would fall into her vision, only to be swatted away quickly and to be replaced once more. Her small hands grasped each color she could find.

Darien watched this small child. She suddenly seemed to appear one day and everything got turned upside down. One moment he had his love in his arms, the next she was pushed away and became this new colder sailor. This small girl held so much joy in her heart it was undeniable just who her mother had to be, but he recognized his own inner darkness that she held up to keep others permanently guessing.

Darien stood in his kitchen and watched the young child draw something from her place at the dining room table. He leaned on the opening that served as a window into the kitchen from the wall that divided the kitchen and dining room in two. He at first pushed and sorted papers and tried to not appear as though he was really watching her, but after about fifteen minutes of doing this and she still hadn't noticed caused him to just stop faking altogether.

Serena had left over half an hour ago. The little ball of pink sugar ran about and found the crayons and paper she always insisted in leaving at his apartment. She brought him a drink and a few cookies she had baked with Serena's mother a few nights before, but left him soon after to set about her Crayola masterpiece. Darien was left dazed at first, but recovered quickly.

" So, you like living with Serena?"

" Yup."

" Does she treat you well?"

" Yup."

" You two must really spend a lot of time together huh?"

" Yup."

Darien frowned and bit his lip. Obviously, she wasn't about to say much. He noticed right away that he was guilty of doing the same as a child when he didn't want to be bothered either and even guiltier of as an adult.

" So what are you drawing there?"

" It's a picture of Sailor Moon."

Darien walked over to her and looked at the drawing. The Sailor Moon in the picture was nothing like the Sailor Moon he knew nor was it like the Imperial Moon he saw earlier. The outfit was completely different and had splashes of red, blue, and gold everywhere.

" Is this the Sailor Moon you know in the future?"

" I can't answer that."

" Well why not?"

Rini set down one crayon and picked up another," Because it's against the rules."

" Yet I've already seen it. That means that it's already too late."

Rini stopped her coloring and set down the crayon again. She looked down at her artwork and sighed. She stared up at Darien and frowned. In her heart, she knew she was really not supposed to say anything, but he did make a good point.

" That's not Sailor Moon of the future."

Darien looked puzzled," Well she isn't the present one either."

" That's not what I meant."

Darien watched Rini pick up her picture and fold it over and place it in her coat pocket. She strutted over to her coat and Darien immediately saw how sophisticated she walked. Her chin was held slightly higher and her eyes remained indifferent. Even as nothing more than a ten year old, she contained the poise of a princess in her young body.

" There is no Sailor Moon from where I'm from," Rini replied as she sat down on the couch.

" What do you mean? Of course there is. There's always a Sailor Moon."

" How can you be so sure?" Rini asked with her big, crimson innocent eyes staring deeply into Darien's dark sapphire ones.

For a moment, he was left entirely speechless.

" Not everything in the future is like it is in the past."

" Does that mean Serena isn't in the future? But she has to be. You are her daughter. That means I exist in the future as well since I'm your father."

" Well I didn't say Serena didn't exist."

" But you said Sailor Moon didn't."

" So does that mean Serena must only exist as one thing or another?"

Darien was taken aback. She was a smart girl. She was more like him already.

" Aren't you going to answer the girl Darien?"

Darien turned around and there was Serena standing in his doorway with a bag of groceries in her arms. She was dressedcomfortably in her green tank and jean shorts still, but a pair of sunglasses was pushed up on her head and kept back all her bangs and hair. She strode over to the kitchen and put away some of her groceries and left others in the bag still. Darien noticed immediately how mother and daughter walked almost exactly alike.

Serena walked over to the couch in the living room and gave Rini a kiss on her cheek. She smiled at her and Rini gave her a heartwarming smile back that covered her entire face from ear to ear.

" Well Darien? Must I always be one or the other in your eyes?"

Darien reached out for her hand," Of course not. We were just talking about the drawing Rini made of Sailor Moon from the future."

Serena turned around quickly," You know what I told you Rini! You weren't supposed to break our rules. Do you want to make us both upset?"

Rini lost her smile rapidly," No. I'm sorry."

Serena sat down on the couch and set Rini on her lap. She whispered things in her ear and the girl sparked back to life again. Both the girls were giggling and smiling again in no time. Darien left the mother-daughter duo to themselves and returned to the kitchen to see what Serena had bought. She brought over some of Darien's favorite snacks, like cookies and cupcakes, but she also brought some of their favorite fruits, like strawberries. She brought over enough stuff to make a stir-fry for dinner and Darien set to work making the meal while the two continued to laugh hysterically in the other room.

Some light laughter and shared memories brought the dinner to a close as the sun was setting swiftly into the horizon. It was already early into the evening and Rini was lying asleep in her mother's lap. She ran her fingers through the soft curls and sang the words to the lullabies she used to hear as a child on the moon. It was an exhausting day to say the least, but Serena drank in the strength the adolescent fed her, while Darien always provided the gentle protection he continuously gave her.

" She certainly can be a handful," Darien said from the easy chair he was nestled in.

" You just need to know the right things to say," Serena spoke gently," All children really want is love and a place to call home. She's just looking for a piece of home now."

" I can't imagine how it must be to be in a completely different time away from everyone and everything she knows."

" That's why she always tried to stay close to us. We may not be her parents yet, but we still possess that same instinct that demands we protect her."

" I still find it completely strange to be staring at our future child."

" I know. To be honest, I hated the idea at first."

Darien stood up and sat down beside the two women of his life. He draped an arm around Serena's shoulders and tucked her head into his shoulder while his free hand ran through Rini's curls as well.

" I'd like to hear more," Darien urged Serena.

" I was mad. When she came here, everything fell apart. I lost all the things that were important to me. I lost you after all that we had just gone through. I lost more and more respect from the Scouts. I couldn't focus when all I could think about was how I had to protect this small life and how every time I saw the Black Moon touch her, I wanted to destroy the galaxy itself."

Darien ran his arm up and down Serena's slowly, trying to convey his concern.

" I knew after a while that it wasn't her fault. I was blaming her because I couldn't face that I'd done all this to myself. Rini never asked to travel back here. She didn't ask to be hunted after. She didn't want to leave her family behind, but she was trying her best to get through everything as best she could. Last thing she needed was a pissed off Serena on her case."

" You can't be that hard on yourself. You didn't know. I didn't know for a long time. I never could understand how everything about her reminded me of you."

" Yes, but I somehow looked at her one night not long after she got here and I knew. I looked at her and just knew."

_" Luna! You here?"_

_Serena charged into her room, out of breath and out of time. She was, of course, late again getting back home which resulted in getting grounded. She plowed through her door, not caring for it's well being or that of anyone else in the house. She angrily tossed her bag on the floor and growled about the unfairness of the world._

_She turned around, ready to continue her rant to smaller feline ears, but stopped. There cuddled so tightly against the pillow that was simply too big for her was Rini. She was dressed in one of Serena's shirts that was pink and had white trim. Her hair was completely let down and fanned out around her head, as she lay on the bed asleep. The blue stars and moon comforter was loosely around her frame, but the child's small stature could be easily seen for how little space she took up._

_Serena quietly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Many nights when she was a child no older than Rini, her own mother would come in and sit down and sing her lullabies. Serena reached out a hand and pushed all the stray strands of hair from her face. She tucked the blanket in closer and propped the pillow a little higher._

_" Serena," a voice whispered._

_" Shh."_

_Luna walked in through the door and jumped up onto the bed. She sat on Serena's lap and watched Rini as well._

_" She looks so helpless."_

_" That's because she is. She is just a child who we know little to nothing about. She is as helpless as can be."_

_" Luna, why do you think she came here?"_

_The black feline shook her head," I can't answer that for you."_

_Just then, Rini started to toss from side to side and couldn't get comfortable. Her eyes would flutter, like she was having a bad dream that she couldn't awaken from. The blanket got twisted around her and she appeared as though she was muttering something. Serena brushed her fingers against her face and cooed to her. Almost instantly, the child's frantic movements stopped and she relaxed again._

_" Mama."_

_It was barely a whisper. It was like a breath she had been holding in for so long, yet the impact was undeniable._

_Serena held Rini's hand and kissed her forehead," I'm here for you."_

_The clouds surrounding the crisp, bright moon seemed to part outside and the light from millions of stars and the orb in the sky flooded the room. Rini let out yet another sigh and a smile appeared to spread across her lips. The moonlight shone down on the bed and covered the young girl. A faint outline shone on her face and Serena's hand dropped from her side._

_" Do you see that?" Serena gasped._

_" It's impossible. It's simply impossible!"_

_" But look! Rini has the same insignia that I do. She is a Moon Princess too."_

_" But that can't be. Your mother, Queen Serenity, only had one daughter and that's you."_

_" Then how can this be? How can Rini have it too? She isn't from the past obviously."_

_Luna's eyes widened. She stared first at Rini and then stared back at Serena. She shook her head, as though her thoughts were simply too farfetched to be believed._

_"Luna, what is it? What's wrong?"_

_" Serena. If Rini isn't from our past and she isn't from the present, that leaves only one place."_

_" You mean the future. You mean she's actually from the future?"_

_" Not only that, but she's your daughter."_

_Serena shot a look to Rini," She's my what?"_

_" Think about it. The only living descendant from the Moon Kingdom is you. You are the only one capable of passing on the Lunarian blood. She is your daughter which means only one other thing."_

_" Darien's her father."_

_" Oh Serena."_

_Serena caressed the child's face," It's so obvious. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. She has his quirky smile he gets when he doesn't want to laugh but can't help it. She eats as much as I do and sleeps as much too. She has the same little habits as I do, the getting a glass of milk before bed and never being able to leave a room without acknowledging the other people in it. She's just like me when I was a kid. I should have seen this before."_

_Luna frowned," This can't be a good thing. She came back in the past, which means something very bad happened in the future. She's after the Silver Crystal too. This is not good news."_

_Serena stood up," Then this means that I'm going to protect her by whatever means necessary. I may not have Darien anymore and I'm losing the girls with each passing day, but I will do whatever I can to make sure my daughter is safe."_

_" This is something unexpected indeed," Luna began," But do we tell Darien and the girls now?"_

_" No. The more people who know, the more danger she'll be in."_

_Luna smiled," That was very intelligent of you Serena. You're thinking more like a Scout every day."_

_" No Luna," Serena began," I'm thinking more like a parent. That's more important."_

Serena shook her mind from the memory. That had been a long time ago. She always wondered how exactly she so quickly changed from Serena to Mother mode so fast. One minute she was upset about getting grounded, but one look at this precious life and she suddenly could care less about staying in for a few days.

" So," Serena said," How did you find out about her?"

Darien shifted his body and cleared his throat," I just kind of knew one day. That's all."

" Really? You mean to tell me you looked at her and suddenly knew you were her parent?" Serena asked sardonically.

" Well I just kind of did. I don't know how it happened."

Serena scowled. There was this side again. The side to Darien that always prevented her from being close to him. This side would always kick in whenever it came to protecting her from something or whenever he had to open up about his feelings or thoughts. If Serena was notorious for her eating habits, Darien was notorious for keeping secrets.

Serena gently laid Rini down on Darien's lap and made for the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and tried to take a sip to cure her dry throat, but she found herself unable to even drink it. She put it back on the counter and closed her eyes.

_Why do you always insist on blocking me out of your life? Why must you never let me in to help you? Am I not good enough?_

_Don't be hard on yourself. He hasn't had the greatest life in the world remember. It's just harder for him to be honest._

_But I am supposed to be his soul mate. If he can't talk to me, then who can?_

Serena, frustrated, dumped the water down the drain. She steeled herself and walked back into the living room. Darien had let Rini sleep on the couch by herself and had gone to fetch her a blanket. He was just laying it on her when Serena walked back in.

" Darien. There's something I need to ask you."

" Yes?" Darien replied, not even looking up from his task to face her.

" Why?"

" Why what?"

" Why did you abandon me?"

Darien froze," I didn't abandon you."

" Then what do you want to call it? Deserting me? Leaving me?"

Darien looked up at her with deeply troubled and tired blue eyes that seemed entirely too dull. He ran a hand through his hair and walked to face her.

" I can't tell you. I did it for a good reason."

" Darien I want the truth."

" I didn't abandon you. There was something I needed to do. You have to understand."

" This is your last chance to answer my question."

Darien reached out and held onto her hands," Please. You just have to understand this."

Serena pulled her hands away, as though she'd been burned.

" Serena."

" You know Darien. You'll never understand how hard it was to believe that the only person who ever loved you and whom I only loved would turn their back on me. You'll never understand how it feels to depend on someone and have them destroy you like you did. I was alone for a long time, but I thought I could at least have you to be there with me. But, I lost everyone I had loved. It hurt the worst losing you.

You know, you and I are connected. We are each other's hearts and souls in a way no one can understand or describe. I know everything about you. I know what makes you smile. I feel your pain whenever something hurts you. Your pain is my own. Your joy is my own. Your sorrow is my own. I feel everything."

Darien turned his head away and closed his eyes painfully. Serena reached a hand up and turned his chin to face her. His eyes opened and misted over.

" More importantly, I share the same dreams as you. We are completely and utterly connected. I see what you see."

Darien's mouth dropped opened in shock. His eyes widened in fear and he tried to form words, but they fell from his lips before his mind could form them. Serena let him go and grabbed her coat. She left him standing there awkwardly. He was unable to move and she was unwilling to move him.

" Take care of Rini. I need some time by myself as Imperial Moon to work things out."

With that, she left the bachelor alone to his apartment.

It was already early evening. The moon wasn't completely lit up yet and the sky was still fighting between navy and violet. Serena walked with her head held high and proud as she made her way home.

" I gave him a chance to be honest with me. He didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth."

_The truth is sometimes a hard thing to swallow. _

" He could have still been honest with me."

_Yes. That is true, however, it doesn't change anything. You can't change a person if that is who they are. Darien did what he thought best at the time, no matter how irrational it truly was. The best thing for him now is to calm down and think things through on his own. He needs to admit the truth himself. We can't rush him._

" I still say it's pointless."

Serena fought within herself to forgive Darien, but her internal argument with her counterpart was halted once the streetlight in front of her flickered on and off. Soon, the whole string of lights, perhaps fifteen or so, on the street went out simultaneously. Then one, two lights away from her position on the sidewalk, flared to life.

" You are the one," a voice called out.

Serena narrowed her eyes. It was a man covered in a dark blue, almost black, cloak. Nothing about his face or any of his features could be identified. His hood's shadow covered his hair and face and it was so long itself that it swept past the ground. Not even his arms or hands were sticking out. Yet unmistakably on the top of his hood and by the neck, were jeweled insignias of the Black Moon Family.

" Just who the hell are you?"

" You are after the wrong person."

" What do you mean?"

" You fight against Diamond. He is nothing but a pawn to a greater evil. You must stop the lies at the source."

" How can I trust you?"

" You can't."

" But Diamond is evil. He kidnapped me and tried to kill my friends. Not to mention he did manage to get rid of Emerald and Rubeus."

" That is insignificant. He is not your target."

" Then enlighten me. Who is?"

" You've already met him. His words are poison. His actions are never what they seem. He'll do whatever it takes to achieve his goal. People are unimportant to his greater purpose. He'll sacrifice anything and anyone to get what he wants. You must kill him before the future is forever altered."

" What do you know about the future?"

" Do what you must Sailor Moon. You're the only one who he fears. Destroy him. Kill him before it's too late."

" Who are you? Tell me your name."

" Kill him Sailor Moon."

" Kill who?"

" The one in black with the glowing eyes."

Serena choked back a gasp. Memories flooded back to her. That being. His voice was like darkness itself the way it crept into your body and made everything numb. Those glowing eyes that were never looking at you but through you. Those hands that never existed but continued to work the strings of his many puppets.

Serena fell to the ground in short gasps of breath," Wiseman."

" Destroy him before he does to you what he did to the Black Moon. Seek out the four and your questions will be answered. I beg of you, Your Highness, for the sake of everyone. Destroy him."

The cloaked figure disappeared. The lights all flickered back on, but Serena was still on her knees, her face damp with sweat. She looked up to the spot where the seemingly young man once stood. There in his place was a perfectly sculpted sapphire bird with it's wings outstretched.

Serena walked over and picked it up," I guess this means I have a few sisters to deal with tomorrow."


	15. Behind The Shadows

Here's the third chapter saved on my old computer.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Collides With Beauty

By: Rini

Chapter 14: Behind The Shadows

Serena stood in front of an apartment door. She tapped her heel impatiently as she continued to stare at the door. Her arms were folded and she blew a breath to get the hair away from her eyes.

" Honestly," Serena huffed.

She knocked louder on the door.

" Coming!"

" About time," Serena whispered to herself.

The door was swung open quickly. There stood a tall woman, her dark auburn hair was tied back with a yellow bow in a long braid that rested over her shoulder. Her dark scarlet eyes held a look of annoyance and impatience. She wore a pair of red shorts and a dressy yellow tank top. Her wrists were covered in gold bracelets and a pair of long, dangling earrings matched her many bracelets.

" Avery!"

" Serena!"

Avery, the auburn woman, grabbed Serena in a tight hug, causing the air to quickly leave her lungs. Avery stopped to stare at Serena, twirling her around.

" My, my, my. I see you're not so golden anymore."

Serena swatted her hand away," I didn't come here to flaunt my new look. Where are your other sisters?"

Avery closed the apartment door and walked Serena over to the couch. She then proceeded to plopped down on an old white armchair and put her feet up on the coffee table.

" Birdy is over at the store. Prisma should be home in a few minutes and you know Katsy. You can't stop that girl once she goes shopping. She might be coming home soon. She already maxed out like every card she has."

" I need to talk to all of you, especially Prisma."

Avery frowned at her," I didn't think you came by to say hello."

Serena shook her head," I have questions I need answered immediately."

Avery got up and walked towards the kitchen," I'll call Birdy and see if she can come down. Katsy is on her own for all I care."

Serena laughed," Still angry at her for taking your dress?"

" Damn right I am!"

Serena sat down on the couch and waited as Avery was on the phone in the kitchen. After fifteen minutes, the door opened up and revealed a very beautiful woman. Her hair was short and a dark green-black color. The woman was as tall as her sister Avery, as tall as all her sisters. She held an air of classic beauty and sophistication. She walked tall, proud with her head held high and her green eyes steeled against the world.

" Long time no see."

The green haired woman smiled," I knew you'd come here sooner or later Serena."

Serena stood up and embraced her," Nice to see you again Prisma."

Prisma held Serena in front of her and studied the young girl," You look so much different when last we met. You look stronger. You look sadder."

" A lot has happened from last we talked."

" Hey Serena," Avery started as she walked back into the living room," Oh Prisma. I didn't hear you come in. I called Birdy and she's too busy to leave and Katsy sure isn't leaving her spree anytime soon. Looks like it's just the three of us."

Prisma took off her black coat and put it on the coat rack. She smoothed out her black dress and sat down on the other side of the couch next to Serena. Avery went back to her reclined position on the armchair with her feet once more on the coffee table.

Serena took a deep breath," I'm sure you must be wondering what exactly has been going on since you left the Black Moon."

Avery frowned," Like we can forget. We see the things in the papers about the attacks."

" But we also saw other articles," Prisma said," Ones of a new sailor scout."

" That would be me. I am no longer the Sailor Moon you remember. I am Imperial Moon now."

Serena dived into her tale of how she became Imperial Moon. She told them of her breakup with Darien, her struggles with the Scouts, and her eventual battle and downfall against Emerald and Rubeus.

" Wow! I never would have guessed the girls were that stupid as to let you go like that," Avery laughed.

" So the Queen brought you back from the dead," Prisma mused.

" I have merged with the Princess side of myself, thus this new transformation. I've been working on my own, changing my own destiny. I'm tired of taking a back seat to Fate. I want my own future that I want to choose."

" Go Serena," Avery cheered.

Prisma narrowed her eyes at her sister," You do realize the consequences of your actions."

" Of course I do. I understand perfectly well what will happen. I haven't regretted a decision yet. However, that's not to say I haven't come across a few bumps in the road already."

Her story continued again. Serena recounted the events of her intense training and honing her powers. She told them about protecting the city on her own with just Luna and how the Scouts and Darien were not even aware she was fighting youmas on her own at night. She told them about meeting Prince Diamond and how she fought against him, the plan that Emerald and Rubeus came up with, her weakness to fall into Diamond's possession, and how Emerald and Rubeus finally met their end. The hardest to describe was what she believed to be her final act in saving Darien's life by giving up her own and how another power prevented it.

Prisma leaned back," You sure don't lead a quiet life do you?"

" I came here because the story isn't over yet. I had a visitor last night after I left Darien's apartment."

Serena reached into her pocket and put the delicate sapphire bird on the coffee table for Prisma and Avery to see. Prisma's eyes widened as she immediately swiped the bird from the table. She stood up and started to walk back and forth in the living room. She kept whispering things to herself and shaking her head, as though in denial. Avery just hung her head.

" Avery, why is Prisma acting so weird over that figurine?"

Avery grabbed her braid," I had hoped it wouldn't come to this."

Serena stood up," Will someone answer my question already?"

" I hoped that he could save him," Prisma began," But this only proves that things have gotten much worse."

" Tell me everything Prisma. I need to know what that person was talking about. He told me I had to kill Wiseman. I want to know who that was and what Wiseman is up to."

Prisma sat on the couch next to Serena again," Do you know anything about the future?"

" I know I am Rini's mother along with Darien as her father. I know something must have happened to the Silver Crystal in that time because Rini came back here searching for it. I also assume there is no Sailor Moon in the future either."

" You don't know the half of it," Avery replied.

" Serena. You must understand that there are rules. A person isn't supposed to know about the future because it can alter the flow of Time. It's forbidden."

" Don't lecture me on rules, Prisma. I know the rules better than anyone because she taught me them. You should know there is a loophole. I already know too much as it is and all of you being here have already altered Time, not to mention I merged with Serenity and I died. I think everything else considered, I'm already beyond the rules."

" Prisma," Avery began," I'll tell her if you won't. She needs to know. Maybe she can stop him."

Prisma held up her hand," I'll be the one."

" So start from the top," Serena said.

" The Black Moon Family is from the future as you know. We came here from the 30th century. Originally, we all lived on a moon called Nemesis. It's the opposite of the Moon Kingdom you remember. Nemesis is a dark, evil place. Only those who rejected the white light live there, those that are evil and hold nothing but contempt for mankind and Earth.

You met Prince Diamond already. He was the leader of our planet, our kingdom if you can call it that. He was a handsome, strong ruler. He was a proud man who hated that he and his people had been banished from the grace of the Earth."

" Why were they banished? Who banished them?"

" Sometime in the distant future, the Earth has this period known as the Great Freeze," Avery started," No one knows what caused it, but the Earth and all the people were encased in ice. The Earth began a period of regeneration. Then when the time came and everything was reborn over, a power awoke. It broke the ice and freed the world of all the cold and darkness.

This person used this great power to cleanse the planet of all evil. The evil was banished from the solar system and took refuge on the broken moon later called Nemesis. The ones who lived there hated everything about the power that kicked them out and swore revenge against it."

" The power? What was it? Was it the Silver Crystal?"

" The power was from the Silver Crystal. The Silver Crystal awoke and helped to reawaken the Earth. It was it's power that rid the Earth of evil. It was that power that everyone resented. The Silver Crystal brought about a new era of everlasting peace to the universe and started the Silver Millennium."

Serena gasped," But that means?"

" Yes. The Silver Crystal brought about a new era of peace ruled by the Moon Queen and her husband, Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion. You and Darien become the new rulers of the galaxy and unite everyone together. Your palace is Crystal Tokyo, the future version of the present day Tokyo. Your daughter is Rini, or more formally known as Neo Princess Serenity."

" I'm a Queen? So that means I banished you all to Nemesis."

" The details aren't completely clear, but essentially yes. Your crystal removed all the darkness and everyone who refused the light from the Silver Crystal from the galaxy as far away as possible. That's why Emerald and Rubeus and everyone hate the future and you. They hate that you were all able to defeat them so easily. That's what this whole plan was for."

" So you all came back here to change the past so that I'd never become Queen?"

" Originally," Prisma answered.

Avery growled," It was all Wiseman's fault. Diamond's original plan was to come to attack Crystal Tokyo and kidnap the Queen. He become so infatuated with the Queen he decided no one else could have her but himself. Then the idea came about to go to the past and retrieve the Queen there before she could become her and take her with us so the future becomes altered."

" That's why they sent the four of you after me. They figured if you captured me now, then I couldn't kick you all out later."

" You've met Diamond already. He's greedy. All he wants are two things, the Queen and power. End of story."

" But why is he so infatuated with me? What about me is so important?"

" Well your future self is pretty commanding. You have tons of power, a wonderful kingdom, a great family and friends, and the respect of everyone. You have a pretty impressive future to fulfill."

" Well if that's the case, why didn't he ever try to talk to me or something like that? Why didn't he do something else?"

" It's because of that bastard," Avery snapped.

" Wiseman."

" Wiseman appeared on our planet not long before we attacked Crystal Tokyo. He poisoned Diamond's mind with lies and visions. He warped everything that was once so great about him into something so twisted. He filled his mind with all fantasies about the Queen and how she was the only one who could ever complete him. He used Diamond's weakness to his own advantage."

" Diamond was a fool. We all were. Wiseman used every single one of us to do his dirty work. Wiseman is pure evil. He wants to destroy everything and isn't afraid to sacrifice anyone to get what he wants."

Serena sighed," I guess that explains why Diamond killed Emerald and Rubeus the way he did."

Avery sat up," The Diamond we used to know would never kill anything. He wanted peace again. He wanted Nemesis to grow and become beautiful. He wanted everyone to be happy and live again. This new Diamond is a cold, cruel man who wants nothing but utter chaos. It's what Wiseman's done to him."

" Diamond? Wanted peace? You must be joking."

" It's true. He wanted peace for him," Prisma said with an air of sorrow to her voice.

Serena's brow furrowed," For who?"

" For Sapphire. His younger brother."

" Sapphire? I've never met him before."

" Yes you have. He's the one who gave you that bird."

" But I don't understand."

" Sapphire is Diamond's younger brother. We grew up with Sapphire. He was such a smart child. He never knew darkness or sorrow, but Diamond did. Diamond wanted to protect his brother. He wanted to shield him from the pains of the world. He was the reason why Diamond wanted peace. Sapphire was tired of all the fighting. He wanted all this to end. He wanted a new start. Diamond wanted to give him that."

" But why did Sapphire stay with him after all the evil he's done?"

" Because he's fiercely loyal to his brother. He's all he has left in the world. He still believes that he can free Diamond from Wiseman's control. He still has hope that he'll snap out of this. In a way, he reminds me of you Serena. He has undying hope even in darkness."

Prisma quickly stood up and left the room, walking into the kitchen. Serena looked at Avery confused.

Avery frowned," Prisma was in love with Sapphire. They always loved each other. When we first attacked Crystal Tokyo, Sapphire promised Prisma he would stop Diamond. He said he would stay by his side and try to defeat Wiseman on his own and free his brother. He swore he'd free us from Rubeus and give all of us a new life. That bird is one of his creations. It's a sign."

Serena hung her head," He couldn't do it. He couldn't stop Wiseman."

" It means that the end is coming soon. I'm afraid he's going to do something heroic and get himself killed. Worse yet, I'm afraid Prisma is going to do something even dumber and throw her life away for him. There's no telling what either of them are going to do now. It's only a matter of time."

" Wiseman is the answer to everything. He's used every single one of you. He used me too. I remember him. The way he was pure darkness and chaos. He wanted to corrupt the Silver Crystal, but Diamond wouldn't let him near me."

" Well that's at least one thing to be thankful for," Avery smiled," Maybe he isn't entirely lost after all."

Serena raised an eyebrow," He destroyed Emerald and Rubeus right in front of us for no reason."

Avery smirked," You say that like it's a bad thing."

Serena laughed," Ok. So maybe they couldn't be saved, but they still didn't deserve that."

" So what do you plan to do now?" Avery asked.

Serena frowned," This just made my life that much harder. I can't attack Diamond if he isn't the cause of all this, but I can't get to Wiseman as long as Diamond is still around. I don't know if Sapphire is safe so I can't risk his safety."

" What about your teammates?"

" I can't trust them right now either. As far as I'm concerned, they still don't have any faith in my abilities and they don't know any of this whatsoever. Darien still doesn't trust me enough to tell me the truth about his dreams, which means I can't depend on him either. The only one I have now is Luna, but she can't fight. I need to protect Rini right now. That's my main priority."

" So where is the little Princess now?"

" She's with Darien. I left her there so I could tie up a few loose ends. I figured I'd lure Diamond out so I could fight him again, but after meeting Sapphire, I see that isn't an option."

" Serena, you need to do whatever you need to. That is definitely not the Diamond I remembered. There isn't even a guarantee he'll go back to normal if Wiseman is defeated."

" I could use the Crystal to cleanse him though couldn't I?"

" Isn't that what started this whole mess in the first place?"

Her shoulders slumped," Good point."

" Well you could still fight Diamond. Maybe you can knock some sense into him now that you know this is all Wiseman's fault."

" Why not just fight Wiseman myself right now?"

Avery jumped out of the chair and shouted," No! You must not do that under any circumstances!"

Serena's eyes widened," Why? What aren't you telling me Avery?"

Avery closed her eyes," The future is a horrible place. You have no idea the things Wiseman did to it. The only thing keeping it together now is the barrier the Scouts created. There is so much death and destruction. It's because of him."

" But I might have the power to stop him. I have to try."

" You don't get it. You're alone now. You may be strong, but you are just one person. Even the Queen couldn't stop him even though she had everyone around her. You must not fight him alone. Absolutely not."

" Ok," Serena replied," I won't fight him now."

Serena stood up and hugged Avery.

" I have faith in you Sailor Moon. I knew you would always be the one to save us."

Serena smiled and made for the door. She stopped as her hand rested on the handle.

" Why did you guys go after Rini?"

Avery shrugged," I assumed to draw you out."

Serena shook her head," Yeah. I guess that makes sense. Tell Prisma I'm sorry and that I'll get him back."

Avery nodded," Be careful. Remember what I said."

Serena waved and left the apartment.

Avery took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. Prisma sat at the kitchen table with a mug of hot tea in front of her, staring intently at the jeweled bird.

" She'll save him. You know that."

" I know."

" I'm afraid for her. She isn't like the Queen, and we know what happened to her. She might not make it."

" I know she'll do it. If she can't, then we're all already doomed."

" You watch. She'll save Diamond and Sapphire and we can go back to the future and be a real family and have a real life."

Prisma looked at her sister," The future. I can sense it. This will all be settled there. Sailor Moon will see her future. I hope she can take it."

Avery frowned," I do too Prisma. I do too."


	16. I'll Take You On

I feel so horrible! I didn't realize until someone reviewed (thank you) that I had a chapter mising. Man do I feel embarrassed. Well here is the missing chapter. Maybe now my story will make sense lol. Thank you so much and I am sooo sorry!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Collides With Beauty

By: Rini

Chapter 15: I'll Take You On

The city was a mass of chaos and confusion. Destruction was rampant in the streets lined with debris and bodies. No one was spared his or her one chance at freedom. No one was granted a second chance. Death was everywhere. No building remained in the same pristine crystal it once had been. No house was filled with laughter and the scent of something fresh baking in the oven. Nobody remained in this barren wasteland.

' Mommy.'

A deafening silence prevailed.

' Mommy. Please answer. '

" Wake up."

' Mommy. I need you.'

" Rini wake up right now."

' I can't do it all on my own.'

" Rini!"

Rini launched herself up, sweat dripping down her forehead. Her breathing was quick and short, taking in the much needed gulps of fresh air. Her small childish hands shook with fear that her dream was more than what it appeared to be.

Darien looked at Rini with apparent concern, but he was left not knowing what exactly to do. Her eyes were large in terror and he knew whatever she dreamt had to be as bad as his own nightmares.

" Are you alright? What did you dream?"

Rini looked to her right at Darien with shock on her face," Where am I?"

" Don't you remember? You were here with Serena yesterday, but you fell asleep and Serena needed to go somewhere alone. You've been with me here in my apartment all night. Doesn't that sound familiar?"

Rini nodded," I'm sorry. I'm just used to waking up next to Serena and Luna. I'm alright."

Darien looked unconvinced," You sure you're alright?"

" Yeah. It was just a bad dream."

" What did you dream?"

Rini hugged her father to be," I dreamed of a world without Sailor Moon."

Darien tightened his arms around her petite frame," That will never happen. I swear on it."

" Diamond Shield!"

Imperial Moon swiftly dodged the blast sent her way. Her opponent was a fierce, albeit crazy, looking youma in the form of a woman with armor as her skin and covering her from head to toe. Her hair was long and metallic, as was the rest of her body and limbs. Her eyes were a pupil less red and glowed slightly with each attack she sent out. The youma was tall, much taller than Imperial Moon or even Sailor Jupiter. Her weapons of choice were her hair and body, shifting them into long daggers that sliced through anything.

" Blaze of Glory!"

The youma crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes glowing brilliantly, and then threw them out where they extended greatly and became razor sharp. Imperial Moon threw up her shield once more and used it to defend herself before swiftly jumping away a moment later.

" I seriously am so sick of youmas it isn't even funny," Imperial Moon groaned.

" Perhaps I should thrill you."

Imperial rolled her eyes," That didn't mean I wanted to deal with you."

Diamond appeared in the air high above the battle and crossed his arms over his chest. He smiled down at the beauty he claimed as his below him. He was beyond proud of her, but he was far more enthralled by her. Everything about her made him desire nothing more than to claim her heart and soul as his own, but knowing he once tasted it already made him crave it even more.

" Blaze of Glory!"

" Seal of the White Moon!"

Imperial drew a circle and held her palm out. The insignia on her forehead glowed brilliantly and an intense beam of white energy flew rapidly towards the youma. The youma held her arms out in front of herself to block the blast, but it neither stopped it nor slowed the attack down. The youma let her badly burned arms down yet she was still intact for the most part.

Imperial Moon blew her bangs from her eyes," You just couldn't make this easy for me could you."

" I made her from a suit of possessed armor. Ingenious isn't it?"

The youma readied yet another charge at Imperial Moon.

" Did I mention I hate youmas?"

Darien was helping Rini make chocolate chip pancakes when his communicator went off. He handed Rini the bowl of batter and told her to add as much chocolate chips as she wanted. He threw his apron off and picked up his watch communicator, designed in black just for him and made by Luna and Artemis. He opened to find Amy's face staring back at him.

" Something wrong Amy?"

" I'm getting a reading from my scanner of a large source of negative energy from downtown."

" Is it Diamond?"

Amy frowned," I can't be sure, but I called the others and Mina was the closest one nearby the area. She should be checking in soon."

" I'll be there as soon as I can."

" Darien, is she with you?"

Darien shook his head," She left me last night. I haven't talked to her since then."

" We should be there soon. Be prepared for the worse."

Darien nodded solemnly and turned the watch off.

" You can't leave."

Darien turned around sharply and saw Rini, still with flour on part of her pigtail and with an apron tied around her, standing in the doorway. Darien noted the look of determination on her face resembled the very look he left whenever he had to leave Serena for a fight. The similarities between mother and daughter were staggering.

" I have to do this Rini. You'll be safe here."

" I have to go with you."

" I can't risk you getting hurt. You will be safe here."

" No!" Rini screamed," I can't let you just go alone. I have to go with you. I wouldn't be able to live with it if I let you fight alone."

" Rini."

" Mommy told me to never give up and fight for those I love. That's why I can't just let you go without me."

Darien sighed. He picked up the girl, turned everything in the apartment off, and dashed out the window. Although he was no longer Darien. He was Tuxedo Mask. She was no long a child. She was on a mission to prevent her dreams from coming true.

" Come on my love. I know you can do better than that."

Imperial panted behind a car she was hiding. So far, every attack she sent out was either blocked or held no effect. Whatever material the youma was made of made it incredibly resilient. It was more of a tank possessed than a suit of armor. Imperial was forced to take the defensive, something she hated greatly.

" Blaze of Glory!"

The youma attacked the next car to her right. Imperial ducked down farther and stayed closer to the car.

" You can't hide forever," Diamond taunted.

" Stay cool Serena," Imperial chanted.

" Hey tall, shiny, and ugly!" a voice shouted.

" Oh no," Imperial Moon shook her head in disbelief.

A figure jumped down from the roof of another building nearby and landed on top of the car Imperial Moon was hiding behind.

" I can't allow you to destroy this beautiful city! In the name of Venus, I shall punish you!" Sailor Venus finished with a signature pose.

" Venus. How surprising. Destroy her."

" Blaze of Glory!"

Venus screamed as she was taken off guard by the attack of the youma, but a hand reached up and yanked her down before she was hit.

Venus' eyes widened," What are you doing here?"

Imperial Moon rolled her eyes," What else would I be doing?"

Venus laughed," Sorry! Just not used to seeing you like this."

" Get down!"

Imperial pushed away Venus as the youma's daggers crashed right through the car directly in-between both stunned Scouts.

" Venus, I need your help."

" Got it."

" You attack right and I'll attack left."

" Let's do this."

Venus took off to the right and ran towards the youma. Imperial Moon stayed ducked behind the car, waiting for the exact moment.

" Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

Venus attacked the youma with everything she had in order to draw it's attention away. The youma, expectedly, raised it's arms to defend itself. Imperial Moon jumped up from behind the car and dashed towards it.

" Moon Mirage Vanish!"

Speeding up quickly, Moon circled the youma. Venus' attack bounced off the armored arms just as expected, but Imperial was quick to send it up into the air. Drawing in her powers for a fast Moonlight Faint attack, the youma was left dazed and vulnerable. Venus quickly joined Imperial Moon underneath the youma.

" Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

A gilded chain of hearts wrapped around the steel youma and disabled it from defending itself.

" Anytime you're ready Sailor Moon!"

" Angelic Desperado Requiem!"

Imperial Moon jumped up high into the air and pointed her scepter down at the youma; moonlight starting to be absorbed into the scepter. The faint outline of wings sprouted on her back. A stream of silver and gold energy with sapphire stars burst from the scepter and flew towards the youma. The wings on her back exploded in a flurry of radiant feathers that spiraled around the attack, completely destroying the youma. Landing softly on the ground, the wings disappeared.

" Got anything else planned for me Diamond?" Imperial Moon taunted.

Diamond floated down to the ground and looked less than pleased.

Venus stepped in front of Imperial Moon," I won't let you lay a hand on her."

Diamond raised an eyebrow at Imperial, who was left speechless.

" I didn't realize you had such a little supporter there."

" You'll have more to deal with than that!"

Sailor Mars, accompanied by Jupiter and Mercury, walked down the street and stood with Venus in front of Imperial. Imperial's eyes widened in surprise.

_I thought they would have gotten the message the last time we talked._

_Well it is their duty to protect you whether you want it or not._

" Could have fooled me," Imperial whispered to no one in particular.

" I wasn't aware you had such a pep squad going Serenity," Diamond said.

" I wasn't aware I needed one," Imperial chided.

" She has much more than that."

Tuxedo Mask jumped down from the top of a light post and stood behind Diamond, his cane in his hand and roses in his other.

Diamond sighed," I was really hoping I'd have some time alone with you."

" Over my dead body!" Tuxedo Mask growled.

" If you wish."

Diamond produced a long energy whip and hit Tuxedo Mask, knocking him into the light post he once occupied. Mars ran forward to help him, but Diamond attacked her as well. Mars flew back right into Jupiter, who helped to break her fall. Mercury and Venus called on their attacks, but it didn't seem to faze Diamond in the slightest.

" Moonlight Faint!"

Moon sent her attack at Diamond who dodged it quickly. Moon used her Moon Mirage to increase her speed and fight hand to hand against Diamond.

" What the hell did you come here for?"

" I came here to extend an invitation."

" I don't want it."

" Oh but I think you will."

" Serena!"

Imperial Moon stopped and turned around. Two shadow youmas were holding Rini, who was bound by ropes, high above in the air.

Imperial Moon seethed," You bring her down here right now!"

" I can't do that."

Moon grabbed Diamond and held her scepter against his heart," So help me Selene you bring her down here right this very second!"

Diamond smiled and signaled the youmas down to the ground. The ropes holding Rini disappeared and she ran to check her unconscious father.

" You lay a hand on her."

" This is between you and I, Serenity."

" I don't care about you or your so called dreams of being together. You can take them and shove it."

Diamond grabbed her and kissed her fiercely. Venus and Mercury charged at Diamond, but he blasted them away and knocked them down. He let go of Imperial and wrapped his arms around her.

" I will have you," He whispered into her ear," One way or another."

" I refuse to let you control me."

" Then come away with me and we can rule together."

" That's not what you wanted before. Whatever happened to peace and Sapphire?"

Diamond froze and quickly let his arms drop. He pushed Imperial away, his frosty blue eyes wide and in fright. He conjured up his dragon sword and held the tip at her throat.

" Don't you dare speak about Sapphire," Diamond yelled.

" Serena!" Rini screamed.

" Rini, don't you dare move. Keep Tuxedo Mask safe."

Rini gripped the lapels of Tuxedo Mask's shirt," Daddy! Please! Wake up! Wake up!"

" He's using you Diamond. You can stop all of this right now."

" I won't listen to your lies."

" Diamond, if you love me then you'd listen to me."

Diamond grabbed Imperial's throat," I am taking you to the future one way or another."

Imperial tried to pry his hands off of her throat," Stop doing what he tells you."

" I make my own decisions. I am Prince Diamond! No one controls me and I get whatever I desire."

" Then Wiseman will kill you."

Diamond threw Imperial Moon to the ground. A black hole opened in the sky above and the sky got darker. From it, a black, shadowy form descended to the earth. Multicolored hands cradled a glowing crystal ball and nothing but waves of shear terror and fear ebbed and flowed from his red glowing eyes.

" The Rabbit is here."

" Wiseman," Imperial spat.

" Take the child."

" Diamond don't do it."

" Return with me to the future."

" I can't do that."

" Take her."

" Come with me."

" I can't!"

" Take her now!"

Diamond blasted Imperial and charged towards Rini. She screamed and Imperial was quick to jump to her feet.

" Seal of the White Moon!"

" Shadow Lance!"

Imperial's attack was deflected by Diamond's and he quickly took to the air.

" Mommy!"

" Rini! Seal of the White Moon!"

Imperial, desperate, attacked Diamond once again, but it was frantic and missed. Diamond flew up to Wiseman who opened up another portal.

" If you want her, then come to the future. I'll be waiting."

They disappeared in a blur as they stepped through the portal.

The insignia flared to life as anger and rage coursed through the veins of the warrior. Dazed Scouts looked on in fear as soon her eyes lost it's blue and became glowing silver orbs, much like how she was under Diamond's control. Whereas those eyes were dull and empty, these burned with passion and intensity.

Imperial Moon hit the earth in fury and caused a long fissure to form.

" I'll find you Diamond. I won't let you get away with taking my daughter away from me. I'll get you. If it's a fight you want, you've got it."

" We're with you Imperial Moon," Jupiter spoke, Mars, Mercury, and Venus nodding behind her.

" I'll stand by your side to do whatever to get her back," Tuxedo Mask added.

" You hear that Diamond and Wiseman. Nothing will stop us now. I'll take you all on. "


	17. Future Perfect

Here's the same chapter now that it's back in order.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Collides With Beauty

By: Rini

Chapter 16: Future Perfect

" She can't keep going on like this for much longer."

" She'll keep going until she gets what she wants."

" She'll be no good to us if she's completely drained of power."

" Do you want to be the one to tell her to stop?"

A pause of silence.

" Exactly."

Rei, as Sailor Mars, got up from the group who were all currently at the Shrine sitting in the back courtyard. After the little escape Diamond made with Rini, Imperial Moon, otherwise Serena, had done whatever possible to keep herself busy. While the other Scouts had been helping Mercury try to come up with a plan for traveling in Time, Imperial Moon took it upon herself to vent her frustration, namely fighting against Tuxedo Mask, until someone came up with a solution.

Mercury, frustrated, let her computer drop," I have tried over a dozen calculations on how to travel through Time and I haven't found one equation that works. I've been working on this ever since we found out they came from the future and I simply find it impossible to do."

Venus frowned," But if Diamond and the rest of them can do it then so can we."

Jupiter turned," Can't we do a Sailor Teleport?"

Mercury ran a hand through her hair," That only works when traveling to a specific place. It doesn't bend to other dimensions like Time travel does."

" Isn't it worth a try?" Mars asked.

" There's no telling where we might end up."

Jupiter sighed and laid back down on the grass in the sun and closed her eyes," Well there was my good idea for the day."

" Do you think Serena will know how to do it?" Venus wondered.

Mars stood up," Then wouldn't she have done it already."

Venus muffled a response.

" Our best guess until then is hope that when Luna and Artemis get here, they'll have worked out a plan. They have more knowledge on this than I do."

" I just hope they get here before Tuxedo Mask completely loses to Imperial Moon. For all our sakes."

Sweat beaded down her forehead, sliding down her face and stinging her eyes. She remained focused on the enemy in front of her. As long as she remained focused on the obstacles ahead, then she would never have to face the disappointment behind her. How could she have allowed all this to happen? How could she have allowed her to be taken so easily?

Tuxedo Mask parried another blow from Imperial Moon's scepter. Her eyes seemed distant and her mind appeared to be wandering, but her reflexes and aim were as sharp as ever. Not even paying attention and he was still losing poorly to her. Yet, he couldn't blame her. He was trying as hard as she was to forget what had just happened as well.

" How could I let them hurt her?"

It was a weak voice, as though she didn't even realize she said it out loud. Tuxedo Mask listened to her continue on.

" I did everything for her and I couldn't even save her. How can I ever be her guardian like this?"

Her internal conflict played on. All Tuxedo Mask could do was listen and reflect on just how he too felt as useless as she did.

" Hey you guys! Luna and Artemis are here!" Jupiter yelled.

Imperial Moon snapped out of her self-imposed trance and put her scepter away, " Thank you for helping me to regain my focus."

It was short and curt and she left before he could offer a word in edgewise. He sighed and put his staff away as well.

" So did you contact her?" Imperial Moon asked.

Luna shook her head," Unfortunately there is no way possible to gain contact with her. The only way to reach her is if she reaches you herself. She remains cut off as usual at the Gate."

" Who?" Venus asked.

" So then how do we get there?"

" We need a plan B," Artemis began," Since we're completely cut off."

" Time out!" Mars yelled," Start over. Who is this person you're trying to contact?"

Luna cleared her throat," Traveling through Time is incredibly difficult. It requires a vast amount of knowledge about the place you want to go. Attempting to open the Gates can result in disaster if one doesn't know how to properly close them. I'm amazed at how the Black Moon Family has done so for as long as they have already."

" Well she definitely didn't tell them how to. So how did they learn?"

" My guess is Wiseman already knew how to long ago," Artemis answered.

Mars burst in-between Imperial Moon and the cats," Ok. Enough with the three person conversation here! We are a team and we need to work together. So mind telling us what's going on."

Luna stared up at the group and cleared her throat," As you know, the Black Moon Family isn't from this time. They come from the future. They traveled back in time to retrieve the Silver Crystal and Serena to prevent her from becoming her future self. They came here from the 30th Century."

Artemis nodded," Our guess is that someone had to show them how to weave through the Gates of Time. There is only one person known who has that ability to do so, and it's impossible she showed them how. Our guess is they arrived here after Rini did. They must have followed her here through the same opening."

" So you mean they just tailed her here? But how did she know how to get here? She's just a child. How can a child navigate through Time?" Mercury questioned.

" Good question Amy. The answer is this."

Luna flipped in the air and produced a small key. The key was no larger than the palm of a hand. It was gold and encrusted with diamonds and rubies. It was delicate looking with lines traced all around it and the loop in the shape of a heart. Venus picked it up in her palm, weighing it from hand to hand, before giving it to Mercury.

" I knew she had to have one," Imperial Moon exclaimed, cheer making it's first appearance to her voice.

" What is it?"

" It's a Time Key. These are used to open the Time Gate to travel from one Time Stream to the next. They don't have much power in them and only last until they go through the door they originally opened. Rini used this key to leave her time to open to door to this one."

" So this little thing is what we need to go to the future?" Jupiter responded, skeptic of the whole thing.

" My guess is that Rini had help getting here," Luna added," She couldn't have known all along how to use it. Someone helped her get here. There probably isn't much strength left and we don't know exactly how it works."

" Which is why we need more power to use it and someone to guide it," Artemis finished.

" That's what I'm here for," Imperial Moon chimed.

" No way," Tuxedo Mask vehemently added.

Imperial Moon glared," What do you mean by that?"

" We don't know what we're getting into. We have no idea how to use that key let alone if it actually works. What if we end up somewhere completely different?"

" We won't. I know what I'm doing."

" Have you ever used it before?"

" No."

" Have you ever traveled through Time before?"

" No."

" Then we should just wait until we know what we're doing before we rush into something."

" Absolutely not! I will not let Rini suffer in his hands a moment longer! Don't you even care that your own daughter is with him?"

Six pairs of eyes flew to Tuxedo Mask.

" Of course I do, but I can't risk losing you and everyone else trying!"

" Why can't you just trust me?"

" I do trust you."

" Then believe in me," Imperial Moon pleaded.

Tuxedo Mask looked away," If this is what it takes."

" Then listen up," Luna commanded," Everyone form a circle. Focus your energy on Imperial Moon and remain focused. You can't lose concentration or else you might become separated and lost in the Time Stream. Keep in mind where you want to be and don't let go."

Tuxedo Mask picked up Luna and Artemis while the girls formed a circle around him.

" Mars Star Power!"

" Mercury Star Power!"

" Jupiter Star Power!"

" Venus Star Power!"

" Guardian Chronos, Ruler of Time and Space, I command you! Open your Gates for us! Take us to the Future! Imperial Celestial Moon Power!"

Five columns of brightly colored light reached up into the sky and disappeared a moment later. Nothing was left, but a star streaking across the bright sunny sky.

Clouds covered everything. Everything was blurry. She tried to reach out a hand, but it just gripped the same bleak nothingness she saw. It was everywhere. There was no color. No real sources of light. It was like a place frozen over. No movement anywhere and for a moment, she thought she was dead.

" Venus? Can you hear me?"

" Mars?"

Venus slowly let her eyes focus around her. She shook her head and looked again. Sharp splashes of color jumped out against the stark surroundings of where she lie. Venus saw Mars holding her partially up. Mercury was right behind her typing away with numbers flashing across her visor.

" Where are we?" Venus asked groggily.

" It's not a where, but a when."

Imperial Moon pushed through the fog, whisking some of it away with her hand. Right behind her was Tuxedo Mask, still holding Luna and Artemis, and Jupiter. Jupiter rushed over to help Mars pick Venus up.

" Still like to nap huh?" Jupiter joked.

" She's lucky I keep waking her up," Mars laughed," Sooner or later I won't be there and then she'll be gone."

Venus glared, not liking the negative attention mocking her like that.

Imperial Moon quirked a smile and then rolled her eyes," I can't believe it's taking her this long."

" Impatient as ever I see Princess."

Everyone turned around as some of the fog lifted and let the veiled shape take form. It was a tall woman with dark tanned skin, intense forest green hair, and bewitching magenta eyes. In her hand was a long staff in the form of a key, the top resting against her shoulder. Her outfit was black and white, resembling that of those girls in front of her.

" Is she?" a flabbergasted Venus spoke.

" Sailor Pluto. Long time no see," Imperial Moon hugged the strange woman.

Pluto bowed her head," I see your fondness for breaking the rules is ever present Princess."

" Who is this?"

" That is Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of the Time Gates," Luna answered.

" She's been here ever since she was appointed by Serena's mother, Queen Serenity," Artemis added.

" You've been here for over a thousand years?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

" Time doesn't affect those here. It moves neither forward or backward."

" So where is this then?"

" This is inside the Time Gates. This is the point that connects all the Time Streams together. From here, I have the ability to check on any point to see that everything is going as planned."

" So can you affect anything here?" Mercury pondered.

" No. From inside the Gate, nothing can be touched, only observed."

" That's her job. Her job is to make sure Time flows smoothly. It's against the Laws of Chronos for her to interfere," Imperial Moon answered.

" Laws of Chronos?"

" Go ahead Serenity. Since you seem to remember so much, continue," Pluto nodded.

" A long time ago, my mother was friends with the royalty from all the planets. Just as you are all Princesses of your planets, so is Pluto. She was chosen as one of the two to do a more important task. My mother appointed Pluto the Guardian over the Time Gates. She must therefore abide by the three Laws of Chronos."

" So what are these Laws?"

" It's forbidden to interfere with Time, I can never stop it, and I can't leave my post."

" That's crazy," Venus shouted," Why must you be stuck here forever? That's completely unfair."

" It's because of enemies like this," Pluto frowned.

" So you already know about the Black Moon Family," Mercury said.

" Why didn't you stop them then?" Mars shouted," All of this could have been avoided!"

Pluto shook her head," I'm afraid I can't interfere. I have already done far enough damage as is."

Imperial Moon sulked," What happened?"

" Not long ago, The Black Moon Family passed through these very Gates. I approached them and told them that the Laws forbid them to enter here, but it proved useless. I wanted to attack them, yet I was incapable of doing so. My powers were blocked by the magic built here. It seems this is something that must run its course."

" Run its course?" Jupiter asked.

" Certain events are destined to happen," Pluto explained, opening a window showing the ancient kingdom on the Moon as it was over a thousand years ago," Just as I saw the end of the Silver Millennium one thousand years ago, I am bound to not interfere. I can only do so much to influence events that will occur, but I must not change what happens."

" So that means they were destined to come to the past," Tuxedo Mask concluded.

" Then that means we are destined to beat them," Mars fiercely added," They can't stop the Sailor Scouts. With our new powers, we're invincible!"

Mars and the other Inners cheered in triumph, but a stoic Pluto and indifferent Imperial Moon remained as motionless as before. Imperial Moon took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She gathered the cats from off the ground and handled them back to Tuxedo Mask.

" We've been here too long already. We have to save Rini and the others, and that means we have to leave immediately," Imperial Moon commanded.

" But I thought Time doesn't move here?"

Pluto nodded," Yes, but the Time Stream you'll enter is set at a different day from the one you left. You're already two days behind them."

" Can't you get us there before they arrive?" Venus asked.

" It's the only Gate you'll be able to enter. I'm sorry, but I've already broken enough rules as it is. I'm forbidden to get you there sooner than you're expected."

" Then two days it is," Tuxedo Mask replied, albeit dejectedly.

Pluto picked up her staff in both hands and twirled it high above her head, the Garnet Orb began to glow and she brought the staff hard against the floor with an echoing clash. A bright white light in the shape of a door began to glow until a large gate appeared before them. Phases of the moon were etched along the archway and carvings of flowers, people, planets, and symbols covered the door from head to toe. The two doors began to open and a large crystal palace could be seen far off in the distance.

" Here is your destination."

Everyone was in awe. Mars looked over her shoulder to Jupiter and nodded. They both walked forward and disappeared into the image. Mercury and Venus waited a moment and walked through also.

Tuxedo Mask turned to face Pluto and Imperial Moon," Coming?"

" You go ahead. I have to stay for a moment."

Tuxedo Mask hesitated before finally walking through the Gate. Imperial Moon walked to just before the image and held a hand out, tracing in the air the outline of the castle.

" So this is home?"

" Possibly."

" Will we have the peace we wanted?"

" Possibly."

" All this is my fault."

" Possibly."

" You won't answer any of my questions will you?" Imperial sighed.

" You have always found new ways to exist in the world. I have been amazed countless times by you, and considering I can see all of Time, me being amazed is something not easy to do. I've watched you grow into being a Princess, fall in love with a Prince, and die for love. I've watched you born as a normal girl, transform into a hero, become a leader, assume royalty, and one day become Queen. You have the weight of the world on your shoulders, but I have the weight of Time."

" I wanted to change and I was willing to do anything for it. This is my punishment isn't it? For defying the gods?"

" You have it backwards. The gods have been trying to defy the moon royalty for ages. They haven't succeeded yet."

" And they never will."

Imperial Moon walked through the gate and the door sealed away behind her. Pluto stood still, resting against her Time Staff, and a look of sorrow swept over her timeless features.

" To defy Destiny. Is it really possible?"

Pluto looked down at her hands, seeing the invisible chains that Time wound around her, hold her down.

" If anyone can do it, she can."

Mercury and Venus landed on solid ground. It was with a small fall in the air that they safely landed on firm ground. They looked around them and didn't immediately spot Mars and Jupiter. Mercury pulled out her computer and visor, but her visor wasn't working correctly and neither was her computer. Venus stood on guard, sweeping the area with her eyes.

" It won't work. Maybe traveling through to a new dimension disables it."

" I don't see them anywhere. Do you think they were taken?"

A thud sounded behind them and Tuxedo Mask dropped down with the cats safely in his arms. He set them on the ground gently and looked around.

" Where are Mars and Jupiter?"

Mercury turned around," Where's Sailor Moon?"

" She was talking to Pluto."

" There!" Venus shouted.

Mars and Jupiter came back walking side by side. Mars outstretched her hand and a torn red ribbon lay in her palm.

" No one was here when we landed so we got suspicious. We looked in the houses, but there wasn't anyone around. All we found was this red ribbon."

Everyone looked around them. They stood next to what must have once been a beautiful water fountain with a statue of a Pegasus in the center. The horse's head and wing was all that was unharmed in the rubble surrounding the structure. Two story houses lined the streets, built out of pure crystal, stone, and marble. Signs for stores were torn and broken. No house was left intact. No store had any items in them. No signs of life could be seen for miles.

" Depressing."

Everyone swiftly turned around and saw Imperial Moon standing on the remains of the tall fountain. Her arms were crossed and lips curved into a set frown.

" It doesn't look too far off. We should make it before it gets dark if we keep a steady pace," Imperial jumped off the fountain with grace.

" Where are we going?"

" The Palace," Luna said.

Artemis twitched his tail," The best bet for finding anything is to search there. There has to at least be someone still inside."

The group followed after Imperial Moon in silence. Everything they passed was demolished. Roads were torn up, as though something charged up out of the ground relentlessly. The farther they walked towards the palace, the worse the destruction was.

" Who could have done all this?" Mercury cried.

" The Black Moon," Imperial answered.

" I'm sure Emerald wasn't going to hesitate hurting people."

" But where are all the people?" Venus shook," All these homes and stores. It's a huge city here. There has to be tons of people, especially if it's Tokyo. How could all these people just vanish?"

" They must have came and stole all their energy. It's the only answer I can think of," Mars spoke up.

" You'd still find bodies," Tuxedo Mask replied," It's unlikely they would just vanish without energy."

" Maybe Diamond took them all?"

" For what?"

" If they were smart," Luna began," They probably left for shelter in other cities during the attack. A high scale attack like this takes time. They must have fled."

" A whole city. Gone. In the blink of an eye," Venus whispered.

" Let's keep going. The palace isn't far from here now. Maybe another hour or so. There has to be something up there we can use."

Venus brightened," That reminds me. I wanted to say something earlier, but we had other things to do. I guess I forgot."

Mars narrowed her eyes," This better be important then."

Venus ran in front of Imperial Moon and held her arms out," Earlier when we were back at the Shrine and you and Darien were fighting, you said our child. You were talking about Rini right? What did you mean by our child? Is there something you guys aren't telling us?"

Imperial Moon stopped, as did the others, and put her hands on her hips. She stared Venus in the eyes before pushing her arm down and walking past her.

" We're not far. Keep moving."

Venus gaped and looked at Tuxedo Mask, " Well?"

Tuxedo Mask closed his eyes and continued to walk on," You heard her."

Venus scowled," Don't I get an answer?"

Jupiter put her hand on Venus' shoulder," Let's go one step at a time. We'll go to the palace and get our answers there."


	18. Royal Welcome

Here is the last one in order. Again I apologize. I am so sincerely sorry.

Note: The chapters were out of order because one was missing. The missing chapter is the new chapter 16.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Collides With Beauty

By: Rini

Chapter 17: Royal Welcome

" They're just outside the gates sire."

" How many?"

" Eight."

" Is she with them?"

" No."

A man lifted his arms up and set his head in his hands as he sighed. He got up from off the chair he sat in and walked out the door, two figures following right behind him. His cape swished side to side but failed to disturb anything. His dark eyes seemed faded, as did the rest of his appearance.

" I pray they can help us, otherwise we're lost."

" Look! It's the gate!"

Venus cheered as the others around her groaned. Their walk was long, to say the least. Everyone was exhausted. Luna and Artemis stayed perched on Mercury and Tuxedo Mask's shoulders being simply too tired to walk it all on their own. The palace miraculously remained in one piece. The beautiful archways were unscathed as were the tall spires that made the palace up. Everything was made out of pure crystal that glowed beneath the dull rays of the moon.

" How is this place still in one piece?"

Mercury pondered the thought out loud as she raised a hand to her chin. It made no sense that a city would lie in ruin, yet the most important structure was fully undamaged. What purpose would destroying a city but leaving the palace whole prove? Did the Black Moon's plan fail? Was something protecting the place? Was anyone still alive inside?

" Maybe we shouldn't go inside," Tuxedo Mask voiced.

" I did not just walk over a mile for nothing," Mars fumed.

Imperial Moon was in awe.

_" It looks almost like the old Moon Kingdom. I don't understand. Why isn't anyone inside? Where are the Scouts? Where are the King and Queen?"_

" A trap," Imperial whispered.

" Not quite."

Everyone turned to see the outline of a man hiding in the shadows. His features were clouded, but his dark blue eyes were clearly visible.

" Who are you?"

" Why are you in this Time?"

Imperial Moon stepped forward," Where are all the people?"

" They fled. Most were attacked. They managed to protect them long enough for them to flee."

" Them who?" Jupiter asked.

" Where are the Scouts now?" Imperial Moon took a step closer to the shadowy man.

" They are indisposed at the moment."

Tuxedo Mask eyed the man. Something seemed oddly familiar about him. His voice seemed like it was trapped in a memory. Just the sound of it sparked odd feelings of knowing who he was but unable to grasp the image. Tuxedo Mask wracked his mind. He looked over to Imperial Moon and suddenly he remembered.

" You're the one from my dream. You're the one who told me Serena would die if I stayed with her."

Tuxedo Mask produced two roses in his hand and charged after the man. He threw the roses at him and took out his staff and hit him. He pulled his staff back and took a few steps back, his eyes wide.

" It went through him?"

" Yes Darien. It did."

" Show yourself," Imperial Moon commanded.

" As you wish."

The man stepped forward into the light. He was dressed in a soft lavender suit with a darker lavender cape flowing behind him. A beautiful crystal cross rested at his throat and held the black bow around his collar. His dark sapphire eyes could be seen behind the white mask he wore. Dark black hair sat atop his head and curled slightly at the ends. His image was translucent, flickering ever so slightly every now and then. His appearance was as unmistakable as his past self in front of him.

" Is that?" Mars gasped.

" My name is Neo King Endymion. I must apologize. I have seen better days."

" What happened?"

" It's not safe out here. You must come inside."

King Endymion turned and walked towards the palace doors. Two figures came out of the shadows and revealed to be two cats, one black and one white.

" Hurry now," the future Luna said.

" There's much to learn," the future Artemis added.

Mars snickered," Even in the future, Luna is ordering us around."

" Doesn't say much for your future version," Imperial Moon brushed past her.

This caused everyone to laugh as they walked forward. The palace was just as magnificent inside as it was out. Beautiful gold and silver accented everything with its touches as precious stones, predominantly diamonds, encrusted things to add a sense of majesty. The rooms were filled with expensive furniture, which blended old world glory and modern appeal beautifully, and wonderful works of art. Many of them displayed royalty or earthy scenes, but all of them were remarkable and breathtaking.

" It's absolutely gorgeous in here," Jupiter sighed.

" It is. It just seems much duller now that no life is here to fill it."

" So where are we going?"

" The command center."

They stopped before a large metal door. Arranged in a circle were the planets in the solar system. Endymion reached out and touched the carving of the earth and the door slide up. Inside was a large computer and monitor that took up a good portion of the wall. A crystal table was in the center with chairs situated around it, ten in total. The room was huge, easily the size of the entire first floor in any person's house.

Endymion motioned for everyone to sit down," This is the computer that can connect with any computer on earth. It was built by Sailor Mercury and it controls much of the defenses for the kingdom. Luna and Artemis operate it most of the time when everyone is gone. The data banks are connected to the old Moon Kingdom computer."

Luna jumped up to sit at the computer seat," This is connected to the old computer? Amazing."

" Mercury developed most of the plans for it. I don't know how to use it very well. There was never a need for me to learn."

" So you're Darien's future version right? Where are our future selves?" Mercury asked.

Endymion bowed his head," I'm afraid it isn't good. "

" Allow me to explain," future Luna jumped on top of the table and pressed a button. An image of the attacks the Black Moon started appeared as a hologram before them.

" The Black Moon Family appeared out of no where one day. They started taking the energy of the people and leaving them behind. They destroyed everything they came across. Emerald and Rubeus were leading the charge and had plenty of youmas at their disposal. They were heading for the palace."

Future Artemis continued," There really wasn't much time. The Scouts left the palace without knowing what they were rushing into. They fought Emerald and Rubeus head on, but they were pushed back. They were overpowered. The Queen went to use the Silver Crystal, but she was unable to do so. Just before they ran out of time, the Scouts formed a barrier around the palace to protect the King and Queen, but it was too late. They had little energy left."

" So where are they?"

" They had to stop," Endymion answered," I tried to buy them some time to make it in the palace. They headed for the Prayer Tower where they summoned their crystals to make a last stand. They erected a barrier, but it's fading fast. It stood up to the attack, but it won't hold out much longer. That's not even the worst news."

" Then what?"

" Come with me."

Endymion left the room and took them to the one next door. In the center of the room was a crystal coffin. Inside was a beautiful woman. Her hair was deep gold and in two long streamers. Her face was perfection and light traces of lipstick and blush highlighted her face. Her dress was long and made of spun white silk that clung to her divine curves. Wings were on her back and a crown rested on her head. She was stunning in every facet of the word.

Imperial Moon walked over and traced her fingers along the face of the woman. She sunk to her knees and let her forehead lay against the cold crystal.

" Here she is. Neo Queen Serenity. My wife," Neo King Endymion said.

" What's wrong with her?" Imperial whimpered.

" When the attacks began, the Scouts rushed out to fight, but she ran inside to find her crystal. She went to her room, but the Silver Crystal was nowhere to be found. She feared for the lives of her friends and went outside to help them. She was unable to do anything and that's when the Scouts created the barrier. I fought Emerald and Rubeus while the Scouts got the Queen to safety. They went to the Tower and created the barrier to protect us. Sadly, something went horribly wrong.

I was badly wounded by Emerald and I knew I couldn't hold out for much longer. I rushed her to this room and I was about to leave to find our daughter. Just as I was going to leave, she screamed out. She fell to her knees and I tried to help her. I lifted her up on the pedestal and that's when she looked at me and said ' The past is in danger.' She passed out and that's when the crystal encased her."

" How could the crystal be gone?" Venus asked, mortified.

" No one got inside the palace during the battle," future Luna answered.

" However," Artemis added," in the chaos it was possible someone could have mistakenly taken it. We've searched the entire palace. It's not here. The computer can't even pick up its signal."

" It's signal?"

Mercury nodded," It's the same as with my palm computer. I can use it to find where everyone is. There's a unique power we give off that allows me to track us. I'd assume they have the same technology here."

" That's right. We've been using it to figure out how much power is left in the Scouts. By our calculations, they have enough power for three more days."

Tuxedo Mask looked to his future self," So why are you just a hologram?"

" When I fought, my body lost a lot of its power. My injuries were pretty severe and I needed to be able to rejuvenate myself but still help those here. My body is lying in a different room below the palace recuperating, but I was able to create a digital image of myself in order to aid those still here after the battles. Think of this as my spirit."

" So this is all that's left," Jupiter said dejectedly.

" I am afraid so."

" You mentioned a daughter before didn't you?" Venus asked.

Endymion nodded," My wife and I have one child together, our daughter. She was inside the palace when the attack occurred and my wife later protected her. After we had learned of the missing crystal, the only other crystal we knew of still in existence was in the past. Since I was in no shape to be able to leave the palace nor was Luna or Artemis, she opted to travel to the past to retrieve help from Sailor Moon and her Sailor Scouts."

" You let your own daughter leave alone to a new Time?" Venus asked incredulously.

Endymion hung his head," We had little choice. I said the idea was too dangerous, but she was insistent on doing something to help. She stole one of my wife's Time Keys from Pluto and left. Pluto was very close to her and let her pass through the Gates."

" What we hadn't planned on was the Black Moon possessing the same power and following after her. We don't know if something happened to Pluto," Artemis answered.

Mars's eyes lit up," Wait. If she came to the past that means. No way. That's crazy! Rini is Darien's and Serena's future daughter!"

" Didn't it seem obvious?" Imperial replied from the floor.

" You knew?" Mars yelled.

Imperial Moon stood up," Well I am her mother aren't I?"

Mercury spun around," That means you knew too?"

Tuxedo Mask nodded his head.

" Why didn't either of you say anything?" Mars shrieked.

Endymion cleared his throat," You all must be very tired. Rooms are upstairs to use as you will. I'm sure you can use your future selves rooms."

Tuxedo Mask raised an eyebrow.

" You don't need to worry Darien. I'm hardly in any position. There are many rooms upstairs to pick and choose. The kitchen is not far from here if you want something to eat. There's plenty of food and Luna and Artemis can help you with anything you wish. I bid you all good night."

" Oh I am not going to sleep after this!"

" Please Mars. It's late and we have a lot to do. We should just let this go for now."

" No way Mercury. We deserved to know all of this. I bet they knew about being king and queen too!"

" So what's it to you?" Imperial challenged.

" See!"

Mars walked over to Imperial and stared her deep in her eyes," We deserve to clear the air. We can't fight if you're always hiding all these secrets. We deserve to know the truth."

" Then I suggest you all go upstairs to one of the bedrooms," future Luna stated," You never know who might be outside."

" No. I want to go outside."

" But I insist. It's not safe."

" Let her go Luna. Let the child have her way."

Luna bowed," As you wish your Highness."

Future Luna, followed closely by the past Luna and Artemis, led the way to the extensive garden grounds. The group finally chose a stretch of land that was relatively open. There was a large marble fountain of a Pegasus with large outstretched wings spraying a soft mist of water effectively cooling the night. A stone pathway led from the garden gates, wove around the fountain, and split off into other paths deeper into the garden grounds. Everyone sat around the fountain and Luna excused herself to rejoin her King.

" If you need anything your Highness, we are here to serve."

" Thank you Luna."

" Of course Princess," future Luna bowed again and departed the group.

" She sure is overly polite," Venus commented.

" She's talking to royalty. That's how you talk to someone of royal blood. It's called respect, right Raye?"

Mars crossed her arms," Why did you hide all of this from us?"

" Why should I have told you? As I recall you didn't seem to think too highly of me as a Scout or person. I think I quit that night."

" _What the hell have you been doing?" Mars irate voice shouted._

_Sailor Moon drew up clouded, unfocused cerulean eyes to meet the fiery violet ones._

_" Do you even realize how long we've been fighting? Do you have any idea how close we came to getting beat? Jupiter probably dislocated her shoulder. Mercury lost pretty much every ounce of energy in her to Rubeus. Venus was shocked repeatedly and I'm lucky I missed getting fried!"_

_" Mars stop," Luna commanded._

_" Luna," Moon whispered._

_" No she has to hear this Luna. She's irresponsible and irrational. She's done nothing but space out and cry because of Darien, who didn't show up probably because he didn't want to have you cry again. She's always late and it could have cost all of our lives. She can't keep doing this to us!"_

_Sailor Moon struggled to her feet and looked everyone of the girl's into their eyes. Mars's violet eyes scorned and condemned her. Venus's sky blue eyes glowed with sympathy but burned with the desire to make her see the truth. Mercury's icy blue froze over, while Jupiter's forest green burned._

_" You won't need to worry about me much longer."_

_Sailor Moon started her slow painful journey off. She had barely the strength to lift her arms around her ribs, hoping it would help them from breaking more. Luna stared at Moon and turned to the other Scouts._

_" You will never know what you have done until it is far too late," Luna cursed._

" So you knew before that?"

" Mars. Raye, let Serena speak," Mercury politely interjected.

Imperial Moon sat on the rim of the fountain," I knew not long after she arrived. If her hairstyle and her name wasn't a dead give away, it was the way she acted. It was just how she said things, things that I would always say. Not to mention she had the symbol of the Moon on her forehead. I thought even you would pick up on it."

" Did she tell you about the future and needing the Silver Crystal?" Mercury asked.

" I asked her about it once before. After she found out I was Sailor Moon and I told her I knew she was my daughter from the future, she admitted to me about the Black Moon and how her mother needed the Silver Crystal. She didn't tell me about Darien or being a Queen, but I figured she had to be Darien's because she had so many of his qualities and I knew I'd never marry anyone else, which was ironic because he broke up with me right after I realized about Rini."

" And you?" Jupiter questioned Tuxedo Mask, " How long have you known?"

" I knew a little after I broke up with Serena. When I would spend all that time with Rini I knew she had to be Serena's daughter and mine. I asked her one day and she admitted to me that she was. She said she was allowed to tell me because it was already to late to fix the past."

" Fix the past?" Venus mumbled.

Imperial sighed," She meant Pluto. A person isn't allowed to know their future. Since Pluto was Rini's closest friend, Pluto warned her about interfering with the past. Rini swore she wouldn't tell anyone about what the future holds. Darien and I weren't supposed to know about getting married, it might have altered the future."

" But since you already knew it was too late?"

" Correct Venus."

" What I want to know is why didn't you just tell us the truth?" Mars fumed.

" Didn't you just listen to what I said? I told you it's forbidden for people to know the future. It could have altered the Time Stream."

" So you'd rather know it all for yourself. How selfish!"

" Stop being such a child!"

" Oh you'd know about that now wouldn't you!"

" Enough!" Imperial roared.

Imperial Moon's symbol flared to life on her forehead and she pounded her fist into the cold stone of the fountain," Don't you ever speak to me like that! Don't you think I wanted to tell you all a thousand times the truth? Why should I have told any of you anything when this is how you treat me?

None of you respected me as a person enough to ever listen to me. I tried over and over to speak to you about Darien and all you did was yell at me and tell me to just get over it. None of you offered a sympathetic shoulder to cry on and just expected me to just get up and keep going. None of you wanted to help me or support me when all I wanted to do every day was give up.

I had to go through all of your nonsense for days. I never got a kind word from any of you. All I got was my faults thrown in my face. You think I don't try? You think I enjoy failing tests? You think I enjoyed being a horrible leader? You think I liked having no respect from my guardians?

I fought so hard that last day. I fought Emerald all on my own, not because I wanted to, but because I wanted to prove all of you wrong. None of you thought I could take care of myself. I fought her all on my own and nearly died. Then I run a mile to save all of you from Rubeus and used every last ounce of power left in my body. I used my own life energy to save you. Did I at least get a thank you? Did anyone even try to help me? No.

The greatest day of my life was the day I died and stopped being Serena. I got my wish. I wished I'd be strong enough to never have to rely on any of you again. I'd never have to turn to the disrespectful guardians and a neglectful prince. I died believing I was worthless to everyone. I died thinking the world was better off without me."

Imperial Moon still had her fist in the cracked stone of the fountain. Her hair fell in her face and shielded her from having everyone see the pain clearly visible in her eyes. A lone tear formed in the corner of her eye and fell as a clear drop into the water. Her arms shook and her chest heaved up and down. She finally stopped, defeated once again, and let her arm fall limp, done with her impassioned speech.

" I couldn't remember what love and justice meant anymore. They were words beyond my understanding. Dying without hope is something I wish on no one. The only ones who stood by me were Luna, Artemis, and Rini. I failed them that night. I stopped caring and gave up. I couldn't remember what I was doing anymore.

I died and she came back and gave me a gift. My mother still couldn't bear seeing me die. She had such unwavering faith in me that she never gave up. Even beyond death and space, she never gave up on me. She came back and gave me what I wanted. She gave me a reason again. She gave me the most precious gift of all. Hope."

Imperial Moon lifted her head," I'm not fighting to prove to all of you that I can do it anymore. I'm fighting for the right reasons. I'm fighting for all the people who depend on me. I'm fighting for the people who have never given up on me. I'm fighting for the only person who has stood by my side through thick and thin. I'm fighting for a little girl who still thinks I'm a hero and I always will be.

I'm not going to let Diamond hurt her because of me. I'm not going to let Fate and Destiny do to her what they did to me. I'm going to create a world that she can live in peace. I'm going to fight for her. As far as I care, you can either fight or stay out of my way. Either way, I'm doing this for the right reasons this time and I'm not going to depend on any of you ever again."

Imperial Moon brushed past all of them and left them in stunned silence. She stopped shoulder to shoulder next to Mars.

" I never thought I'd live to see the day when I'd be all alone again."

She walked away from all of them, following a random path deeper into the labyrinth of flowers and vines. She walked with silent grace and with her head held high. Mars couldn't even open her mouth to say anything. The others around her were just as silent. What could they say after that? What right did they have even knowing her anymore? Once again they were left with nothing.

" It was so hard," Luna finally admitted," To see the one you love die before you."

" What happened that night?" Jupiter's shaky voice asked.

Luna tilted her head," She had left just as you all berated her last attempts at heroism. She had severe energy deprivation after using her Moon Scepter so many times in battle. The last of her energy, and I do mean very last, went into one last effort to save your lives. Just before she did so, I knew deep down this would be her last stand, her last chance to prove to all of you who she was.

She fought valiantly and finally, the strain was just too much. She had nowhere else to go and, like everything else, she decided her last place on earth should be her beloved park. She nearly crawled her way back. Her body was broken, as was her spirit, but she refused to give up. With broken ribs and everything, she walked all the way to the park before collapsing by the lake.

She lied there gazing up at the Moon and I knew she was thinking about all the old times we had spent there. She was so brave. Even her last words to me weren't about herself; they were of you and me. She was saying thank you for everything I had done for her, but I did those things because I love her. I asked her why she did it and she said she made a promise and there was no other way. She did everything that night even though she knew she wouldn't survive. She was just so brave."

Luna took a deep breath, the painful memories returning," She died that night. She just couldn't keep fighting herself any longer. She was so unhappy for such a long time, though she'd never admit it to anyone. She was always so sad once she came home. She'd stay up and cry all night long most days. She was always so torn. She wanted to be that person everyone admired, but she knew she could never be that person again. The strain of living to be someone you're not, and failing, was simply too much of a burden to bear.

She told me earlier that day about a dream she had about the moon being reborn. She said she saw rainbow butterflies and feathers and silver light."

" _The moon grows stronger. The butterflies disappear and the feathers fade away. All that's left is this powerful feeling. There's no fear. No hesitation. No worry. It's almost like the moon is reborn. Stronger, brighter, and more dangerous than ever before. And I see her smile."_

" I cried because I thought I'd never see her again and here she was, alone and without anyone to care. She deserved better than that. That's when Queen Serenity came back. She said she was always proud of Serena and she wanted to give her what she always wished for. Serena always deep down wanted to be the Princess she knew she was, but she didn't want to sacrifice the person she is to become that. The Queen gave her the gift of being both Serena and Serenity. She was born again, with all the splendor she deserved.

She became Imperial Sailor Celestial Moon for the first time that night. That's when she made her own promise. She vowed to not let any of you die the way she did. She still wanted to protect you."

_Luna's jaw dropped low as she saw her eyelids flutter open. Her eyes were bright and vibrant like before, only the color was different. She looked alive again, as though her spirit and energy was the same way it used to be whenever she smiled. Luna couldn't help but let her tears of joy fall more steadily._

_Serena sat up and raised a hand to her head," Luna?"_

_" I'm here Serena. I never left."_

_Serena stood up and looked down at her hands," I feel different."_

_" Your uniform has changed. Your mother brought you back."_

_Serena clenched her hands into fists," She always believed in me. This is my second chance to make things right. I don't have to choose any more. I can finally be me, the person I've always wanted to be."_

_" Serena."_

_Serena picked Luna up," I'm not just Serena. I'm Serenity too. I'm both people living as one person now. I feel stronger now. I don't have to be afraid."_

_" It's just like your dream. Down to the last butterfly and feather. You are reborn. You're not just the same old Serena anymore."_

_Serena looked up at the full moon," I've made a choice."_

_Luna looked up at her charge, confused._

_" No one should have to suffer. I'm going to protect them. I know Darien thinks he's saving me and I know the Scout's think pushing me is going to make me stronger, but I'm tired of them risking themselves for me. No one should have to live this life. I'm going to stop them. I'm going to make sure they get the normal lives they always wanted. It's my turn to protect my guardians."_

_" I'll stand by you all the way Serena. I'll always stand by you."_

" You all don't understand. She doesn't want any of you involved. She doesn't want you to have to fight anymore. She wants you to be happy. She wants you to lead the teenage life you've always wanted. She's doing this for all of you. She may come off as old and cruel, but she's only doing it because she thinks it'll make you stop."

" But we have a right to choose as well," Mars spoke up.

" We chose to be her guardians," Venus said.

" We chose to stand by her side and to keep fighting. Together," Mercury added.

" And we're going to keep fighting for her as long as we have breath in our bodies," Jupiter finished.

Luna smiled," I'm proud of all of you. You've done well as Scouts. The greatest lesson you have to learn is to act as a team. You need to be there for each other and support each other. When one falls, you stand together and pick them up as one."

Each of the girls nodded.

" We'll bring back Rini and stop the Black Moon from hurting innocent people."

" When it's all over, we'll go back to being a family and being there for one another."

" We live as one. We fight as one."

Artemis smiled," That's the Sailor way."

Imperial Moon sighed. It's been so long since she could just relax and be left alone. She promised to fight against the world, but the world is a heavy burden to carry on your back alone.

" But you chose this path Serena. You've got to suck it up. It isn't over yet."

" You don't have to do it alone."

Imperial Moon turned around swiftly. Tuxedo Mask stood there. He listened to Luna's sad tale and knew he couldn't bear to hear another word. He should have been there for her. He should have run to protect her. She shouldn't have had to die like that, thinking no one cared about her. It was simply too much to think about.

He left his hat on the rim of the fountain, along with his mask. His hair looked messy as he ran his hand through it too many times to count. The water in the pond beyond Imperial Moon cast odd reflections against the black suit he wore and made the silver metal cross look blue. The water was a pale glowing blue color and the light it reflected was also a weird shade of bluish violet. As small waves lapped at the edge of the pond, it cast an odd silhouette of Imperial Moon as well, making the white seem to fade to pale baby blue.

" What are you doing here? I don't want you here."

" That's a lie."

" Don't any of you ever listen," Imperial replied woefully.

" I'm so sorry. I never knew."

" Knew what?"

Darien took a step closer," How it was when you died."

Her eyes shot open.

" I shouldn't have let you go alone. I didn't want to go because I knew I'd look at you and beg for your forgiveness."

" Why are you saying this?"

Darien took another step closer, breaching the gap further," You saw the end coming and you weren't even afraid. You knew what was going to happen, but you didn't stop once. You didn't even flinch. You accepted it as something you needed to do. I should have stopped you. I should have been there at the very least."

" And do what? See how weak I really am?" She started to cry.

Darien reached out and held onto her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried her head into his shoulder.

" You are never weak. You look at life and value everything it has to offer. You'd rather die then see us hurt. You're willing to give up your own happiness to see us live normal lives. You're the most courageous of us all."

" No matter what I do, no matter how many times I save people, no matter how many times I sacrifice myself, it's never enough."

" I dreamt I would lose you. I dreamt you dying as we were going to be married. I couldn't let that happen to you. I wanted to save you, but I failed. Then I had dreams of you becoming something else. You were dark and sinister. You destroyed everything you touched, and I failed to save you then as well. I had the chance to save you from Diamond, but I couldn't do it. All I keep doing is failing you."

" Darien."

" And you'll keep failing her," a dark voice called out.

" King Endymion!"

Endymion turned around at Luna's cry. He was in the Prayer Tower checking on the Scouts. The lights they gave off were strong, but the suddenly became drastically weak and dull. He looked closer and saw each girl had tears clinging to their eyelashes. The crystals they held in their hands had small cracks going through them.

" Something has happened to the Scouts of the past. The bonds that tie them together are shattering," Artemis answered.

" How can this be? We should have memories if something is happening to them."

" It's like the Queen said. The past is in danger. We had no knowledge of Serenity's new powers. Something is rewriting history."

" Pluto would have done something if the Time Stream was in severe danger."

" But she has no authority over Serenity. She can't manipulate her to make what she wants to occur happen. She can't interfere with Time. The Laws won't allow it."

" Then why don't we have memories of this?"

An alarm sounded.

" Sire! Mercury's computer picked up Diamond. He's in the garden!"

" How much of the barrier is left?"

" About a day. At best."

" Then this is going to be our last stand," Endymion declared.

" I'm so sorry I broke up such a romantic moment."

" Diamond."

" Aw my love," Diamond cooed," I love when you say my name."

" The girls," Tuxedo Mask whispered.

Imperial Moon took a step forward," I want Rini right now."

" She's safe back at my palace. No one has laid a finger on her."

" I want her right now."

" I can't do that Serenity."

" I said bring her back!" Imperial Moon growled.

" I was waiting for you to return. I knew once you all came back to the palace the barrier would weaken. You may be close in the future, but in the past you stand divided. It was only a matter of time before your toxic friendship infected the bond here as well. It seems I was correct."

" What are you talking about?"

" The barrier is barely left. You've done well. I don't have to wait three days to take over this last Crystal Point. I can take it over now."

Tuxedo Mask took out his staff," You won't take Serena and you won't do any more damage to this palace!"

" I'll trade you."

Tuxedo Mask stopped," Serena. What are you doing?"

Imperial Moon walked over to Diamond," You want me? I'll make you a deal. Give us back Rini and I'll go with you. No games."

" Serena!"

" How much fun is it without a fight?" Diamond pouted.

" Do we have a deal?"

" Deal."

Diamond took out his sword and slashed Tuxedo Mask with a blast of energy. He was thrown back and crashed into a tree. Imperial Moon shouted and quickly turned to go help him. Diamond hit her with the broad side of the sword and knocked her locket off her chest.

" Just in case you decided to put up a fight after all," Diamond jested.

He reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist and started to lift her up into the air. In a last ditch effort, Serena got her fingers around the locket and pulled it back to her chest, but the Silver Crystal fell out before she could stop it. Her outfit was a mass of blue ribbons around her body, but it was already too late. With her crystal gone and an empty locket in her hand, Diamond whisked her away.

" Darien!"

Jupiter and Mercury lifted Darien off the ground.

" He took her," Darien grunted out.

" The barrier is no more."

Everyone turned around to find Endymion flanked by the two cats walking over to them. He hung his head in disappointment.

" We still have hope."

Mars picked up the Silver Crystal and held it in the air, catching moonbeams and reflecting them like a prism.

" Then is it. The final battle."


	19. Loyalty

Collides With Beauty

By: Rini

Phase 1: Loyalty

The room was cold and drafty. The woman clung to the silk sheets trying to cover her body from the icy temperatures. Her hair was sprawled all over the many pillows that made up the bed. Her lips parted slightly and a muffled groan escaped perfectly red lips. Her eyelids fluttered and opened to the murky darkness of the room. Her eyes soaked in the minimal light and she pushed herself up to lay against the multitude of pillows.

" Nice to see you're awake finally."

The girl looked up and frowned," Sapphire?"

Sapphire walked across the large room and sat down on the edge of the bed, the sapphire crystal pendants attached to his dress shirt clinked with each movement and filled the eerie silence of the room. He ran his gloved hands up and down his arms, although she was sure it wasn't for warmth.

She got up and crawled over to him," What's going on?"

" He's getting worse."

" I'll need to know more than that."

Sapphire pushed himself off the bed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair," Wiseman is planning something. Something big. He's staying in his quarters every second of every day. He won't allow anyone to bother him and his door is electrified, so you can't even go near it."

" Has he said anything?"

" No. He only talked to Diamond when we first came back from the past. He said that the Sailor Scouts would follow close behind and they would arrive in two days. He claimed he needed the girl."

The girl shot out of bed," What did he do to her?"

" Nothing. Diamond made sure she was safe in a bedroom not much different than this one. She's been asleep the entire time she's been here. Diamond left her in my care and I've made sure nothing has harmed her. Granted, Wiseman went in there and something incredibly odd happened. Does the girl have any special powers?"

She cocked her head to the side in thought," Not that I've ever seen. No."

Sapphire raised a hand to rest his chin on," Well while he was in the room, an odd bright white light just burst, like a star exploding. You could see the light pour out from the frame like it was overflowing. Wiseman left the room in such a hurry. He was panting and terribly low on power. He seemed almost frightened of something and he hurried away. He hasn't left his room ever since that day."

" Do you think he did something to Rini?"

" I checked on her and she was in the same state I left her in."

" Could he have done something without you noticing?"

Sapphire shook his head," It's highly unlikely. My scanners are state of the art. Not only that but I used one of the dark crystals on her."

The girl frowned," Dark crystals? I don't understand. Are you talking about the statues Emerald tried to use in the past? The ones shaped like her?"

" Those were originally my creations. They were created off a variation of a stone that Wiseman gave to my brother. Wiseman claimed they had the ability to magnify dark powers. In the past, certain points were crucial to the stability of future Crystal Tokyo. I created a device using those dark crystals to amplify the powers of Wiseman and Diamond in order to corrupt those points in an attempt to change Crystal Tokyo. The statues were intended to act as beckons so that we could manipulate the past. Unfortunately, Emerald failed in her attempts to secure any points and Rubeus failed as well, which led to us abandoning the plans altogether."

" So if Rini was infected somehow those stones would react?"

" Yes. I've come to the conclusion those stones are what Wiseman is using to control Diamond. Ever since he was given one, he's become more and more unstable. His lust after the future queen and his desire to destroy isn't his usual calm demeanor. He's off balanced."

The girl stood up," So we have to get that stone off of him. He should go back to normal right?"

Sapphire growled," Don't you think I would have tried that a long time ago?"

" But why didn't he give one to you? Did Emerald and Rubeus have one as well? What about the Sisters?"

Sapphire waved his hand," Of course he did. Emerald had one placed on the bracelet on her wrist. Rubeus had one made into the spire earrings he wore. Avery, Birdy, and Catsy had them made into charms on their bracelets."

The girl smiled," Yet you protected Prisma didn't you?"

Sapphire gasped and his eyes widened.

The girl walked over and held onto Sapphire's hands," You wanted to save her didn't you? You wanted to make sure she would stay safe?"

Sapphire turned and looked away, completely silent.

" For protecting Rini, I promise I'll help you and Prisma by getting Diamond back to normal."

Sapphire looked her in the eyes," Thank you for helping Prisma."

" It was my pleasure."

The door to the room suddenly opened and Sapphire dropped the girl's hands. He took a step back and turned his back to her. Diamond walked into the room and immediately noticed the tension that seemed to linger. He noticed his brother had an odd look to his face and he was coughing, covering his face with his hands. The girl's eyes were wide in fright and blanketed in uncertainty and surprise. Her hands were left held together in the air.

" Well my love," Diamond said," It seems Sleeping Beauty has finally awaken."

Serena let her hands run up and down her bare arms," Sorry to see Prince Charming isn't here."

Diamond turned to his younger sibling," Sapphire, what are you doing in here?"

" You left me in charge of the little girl so I thought I'd come check on her as well," Sapphire answered casually.

Diamond narrowed his eyes," I see you've been able to wake her up. Good job Sapphire."

Sapphire bowed," Yes brother."

" Now stand outside. I have something else for you to do. I'll be but a moment."

Sapphire's eyes flew to Serena's and he tried to give her a reassuring look. She tipped her head slightly and let her eyes be drawn back to Diamond's, who's never left her face. Sapphire turned around and promptly left the room.

Diamond strode over to Serena," I hope you had a pleasant rest."

" How long have I been asleep?"

" Just a few hours."

" You still have Rini. You didn't agree to our deal."

Diamond circled around her," Well I had to make sure I got a few things straight before I brought her back."

Serena cringed," Like what?"

" You have to be my queen for starters."

" Anything else you want to throw out there?"

" Well I need a kingdom to rule with my queen don't I?"

" You want Crystal Tokyo? Is that what you're after?"

Diamond grabbed her tightly by the arms," All I've ever wanted was you by my side. Now that I have that, there's nothing I can't have."

Serena glared at Diamond," Fear isn't going to make me do what you say."

" I don't need fear to control you. I already have all that I need."

Diamond's eyes darkened until they were a deep, unending shade of black. His crescent moon flared to life on his forehead. Serena tried to turn her head away, but Diamond's gaze on her prevented it. She tried to pry herself out of his arms, but her limbs were becoming stiff and heavy. She could feel her mind being lulled to sleep. A third hidden eye opened from the crescent moon and stared deep into Serena's soul. Serena let out a pitiful cry.

Diamond quickly dropped the girl on the ground. Her hands flew to her throat and she was coughing forcefully. She gasped for air and tried to crawl away from his feet, but Diamond just grabbed her arm and picked up back up. His eyes, she noticed, were back to icy blue.

" Sapphire," Diamond threw Serena back on the bed.

Sapphire walked back in the room and immediately noticed the frightened and gagging girl.

" Take her to see the child. Then have her ready for dinner."

Diamond hastily left the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Sapphire walked over and helped pick Serena off the bed. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were watery.

" What did he do?"

" Eye," Serena wheezed.

Sapphire reached in his pocket and pulled out a vile of sickly green liquid.

" Drink it."

Serena's eyes flew to his and she violently shook her head.

" It'll stop the pain and help you breathe. Drink it."

She hesitated at first but quickly drank the entire elixir. She immediately started coughing harder. Soon, it stopped altogether.

" What was that disgusting stuff?"

Sapphire walked over to the dresser and started sorting through the contents," It's made from a plant on Nemesis. Stops poisoning."

" Poison?" Serena yelled," He tried to poison me!"

Sapphire tapped her forehead in annoyance," Your mind."

Serena sat back down on the bed.

" You have to get dressed. I'll take you to see the girl."

Sapphire threw a long black clump of material on the bed. Serena just stared at it and then back up at him. She raised an eyebrow.

" Must you be so difficult," Sapphire turned around.

" I am not getting dressed with you in here," Serena replied adamantly.

" It's either this or with all the youmas in the building, along with Wiseman and my brother. Why don't you choose?"

Serena groaned and stood up. The white slip of a dress hardly concealed anything and the room was rather cold. She turned her back to Sapphire and peeked at him over her shoulder one last time.

" You had better not look."

" Like I'd even be tempted."

Serena quickly slid off her white dress and put on the one on the bed. She noticed immediately it looked familiar in her hands. She slipped it on and buttoned it up. A pair of black slippers were on bundled with the balled up dress and she put them on as well.

" Diamond must have a thing for irony."

Sapphire turned around and saw Serena standing in front of the mirror. Her dress fit her perfectly and clung just where Diamond liked it. He quickly realized what she meant. The dress looked exactly like the black dress she wore while under Diamond's control.

" Are we done admiring ourselves in the mirror?" Sapphire spat.

Serena eyed him angrily for a moment, but the emotion quickly faded from her eyes. She followed him out of the room and down the dark hallways of the palace. Serena quickly realized, the whole place was cold. She swore she could see her breath sometimes. Light was a hard thing to come by and when you did, it was a dark grayish light. Candles were everywhere though and she found she almost admired that. The entire atmosphere felt feral and medieval, something she wasn't entirely used to or even expected.

" I'd pay attention to where you're going if I were you. I'll only take you this way once."

" What are you talking about?"

Sapphire never turned around to answer her," You'll need it for your escape."

Serena's eyes widened," Escape?"

" Silent. Spies are everywhere."

" Why are you doing all this? I know you don't like me, and I know for a fact you aren't going out of your way for your brother or Prisma. So why risk your life for mine?"

Sapphire stopped," She's in this room. You have five minutes before we must leave for dinner."

Serena frowned, wanting an answer, but realized she wanted to see her daughter so much more. She opened the door and stepped inside. The room looked exactly like her own. There were no windows. A large chest of drawers was on each of the opposite walls. A full-length mirror was right next to the side of the bed. A small table was on the other side. Candles of various sizes were lit everywhere across the room and had the same high steady flicker. The room looked murky and shadowy and the thought that some youma was hiding in them crossed her mind.

" Rini!"

Serena ran over to the bed and tried to pick up the girl. She looked so small and fragile, lost among the plethora of pillows and sheets. Her skin looked pale and ashen in contrast to the black sheets that covered her. Her eyes stayed closed, but her lips were slightly parted. Serena felt her chest move up and down slowly, lost in the dreamy world she was left in.

" Rini can you hear me?"

She remained unmoved.

" Please answer me!"

She shook her slightly and tears sprang to her eyes at the unresponse.

" I'll get us out of here Rini. I won't let him lay a hand on you. You belong at home with the two people who love you the most. You deserve to be safe and sound. Nothing will happen. I promise. I promise I'll protect you. Just like I promised you before."

" We have to go."

Serena slowly set the small child down and tucked her in. After a few painstaking moments and Sapphire's incessant nagging, she finally walked out of the room. Sapphire walked along in silence for what seemed like forever. Serena fought to remove the tears from her eyes, but failed miserably.

Sapphire finally reached out and took hold of Serena's hands. She looked up into his stormy eyes and had to stop. Something about Sapphire always seemed so oddly familiar.

" You'll need this."

Serena looked down into her hands and saw her empty locket.

" I took it when he first brought you here. Don't let him see it. He doesn't know I took it. You need that. It doesn't have the crystal, but you'll need it."

" But I have no power to use it."

Sapphire tightened his hold on her hands," You don't need the crystal to use it. Don't let him see it."

Serena tucked it in the folds of her dress, away from prying eyes.

Sapphire walked up to a set of double doors and let his hand rest on the handle," Remember what I told you. Remember everything I've told you."

" How will I know when to escape?"

Sapphire sighed," You'll know."

He silently pulled back the two doors and the loud groan resonated off the walls. He stepped to the side and let Serena walk in first. The dinning room was filled with candles everywhere. A long black crystal table sat in the middle of huge banquet hall. The table could easily fit a party of twenty comfortably with room to spare for more guests. Food lined the entire table from end to end. Serena noticed with a sickening feeling it contained all her favorite foods.

Sapphire stood next to her," Sit on the other side of me. No matter what he says."

Sapphire walked over to the table and sat down. Serena did as she was told and hitched up her dress to walk faster to sit at Sapphire's side. Serena didn't trust Sapphire, but it was either trust him or have herself and Rini suffer in this hellhole.

Diamond, seated at the head of the table frowned," Sit at my side."

Serena picked up her black silk napkin and placed it on her lamp.

" I said sit at my side like the loyal queen you are."

" No," Serena replied simply.

Diamond growled," I command you to sit here at once."

" I said no."

Diamond slammed his fit on the table and knocked his glass of wine over.

" Diamond. Settle down."

Serena looked up to see Wiseman enter the room through the same set of doors she entered earlier. He sat at the seat across from Sapphire, on Diamond's direct right. His empty black space occupied little room and his crystal ball remained between his ever-moving hands. Sapphire gripped his glass tighter and glared at Wiseman. If he noticed, he didn't show it or he just didn't care.

" I see you are awake Serenity."

Serena shivered and looked down at her empty plate," Are we going to eat now?"

" It's not polite to ignore people who are addressing you," Wiseman's voice dripped with sarcasm.

" I have the power to chose who I will and will not speak to. I am higher rank than you. Isn't that right Diamond?"

" Wiseman. I will not allow you to speak to your queen in that manner again."

Wiseman laughed," So you have joined our ranks? This wouldn't have anything to do with that child and your missing Silver Crystal would it?"

" What I do is my business," Serena sighed.

A chill ran down Serena's spine and her eyes widened in fright.

_I can see your weak powers and you are no match for what is to come. Your counterpart cannot save you now. The end is near Highness._

Serena dropped the fork in her hands and ran her hands up and down her chilled arms. Her stomach churned and she couldn't help but release all the breath held in her body.

_Serena! Focus! I will protect you from Wiseman, but we need to get out of here and soon. My powers are waning and I don't think we have the strength to hold off Diamond or Wiseman if they chose to attack us._

_But what can we do? I don't have the crystal to fight them off and how can the others get here in time?_

_I don't know. I honestly don't know, but we haven't lost hope yet._

" Brother," Sapphire began," We have what you want. We can finally stop this war now. Let's live in peace and celebrate with our new queen."

" You are wrong Sapphire. This is only the beginning. The barrier protecting the Palace is gone. Now is our time to strike."

" But Brother! What point is there?"

" Sapphire you are useless," Wiseman mused.

" How dare you!" Sapphire growled.

" You will never understand our goal Sapphire. We are going to create a world where we can live and grow without any despair. We will be gods. No one will ever banish us from our home and no one will ever deny us what is ours again. They deserve to suffer for their crimes," Diamond said with such conviction.

" I see."

Diamond gazed at the young object of his infatuation," See what?"

" This whole time I thought you and I were completely different and fighting for completely different things, but we really aren't. You and I fight the same thing, just for different people."

" I'm glad to see that you agree with our ideals."

" I can see why this is all wrong now. Why everything has had to happen like this," Serena lowered her head.

" This is all wrong?" Diamond laughed," How wrong is it to fight against the oppression that has stolen everything you hold dear away?"

" Because it isn't about you."

Diamond's eyes widened.

Serena turned to gaze at Diamond," You're fighting against Crystal Tokyo because they took away your chance at living in peace, but it's a choice you made. You decided to reject the light offered to you. You rejected a choice you could have made. I am no different.

I'm fighting against Fate and Destiny because they took away my chance at a normal life filled with peace as well. But I understand now. It's a choice that I made to accept my life as Serenity and Sailor Moon. I didn't have to choose that option, but I did. I made my own decisions and I can't blame it on others.

People are suffering because of the choices we've made. We made them for the wrong reasons. We're fighting for the wrong things. We can try and dress up why we're doing what we are, but we're just doing this because we can't admit that this is the path we've chosen for ourselves.

All this needs to stop. We have to stop all the fighting because it's pointless. Everyone is getting hurt for nothing. We're just attempting the impossible. We're trying to change the past. Nothing can ever stop that, but we can embrace the future."

" Never! My future was ripped away from me before I ever had the chance. The future is what I shall make of it. Even if I have to rewrite every strand of Time, this future will not exist!"

" Then you're doomed to the same sad Fate as I am."

" Brother," Sapphire gripped something under the tablecloth," This is your last chance. It isn't too late to stop all this. Listen to her if you won't listen to me. You have to stop listening to Wiseman. He doesn't care about you or us. Can't you see all this is a part of his plan? Please. Stop this now or else."

Diamond glared," I won't listen to these lies. None of you understand what I wish to accomplish. There will be a new world. Whether you both exist in it is now your choice."

Sapphire frowned," Then forgive me Diamond. You will always be my brother."

Sapphire jumped up and threw a long sapphire crystal dagger at Wiseman. Wiseman was taken off guard and thrown back as the shard went through his body and cloak and shattered a portion of the wall behind him.

" Go!"

Serena jumped out of the chair quickly and grabbed a knife from the table and ran to the door. She took one last look at Sapphire throwing up a barrier around Diamond to keep him still. Diamond pounded angrily against the shield and Sapphire was doing his best to move towards the door.

" Go now!" Sapphire yelled to Serena," I can't hold him off for long!"

" I can't leave you here alone!" Serena pleaded.

" Go!"

Serena closed her eyes and turned and fled out the doors.

The third eye opened from Diamond's crescent moon. He used his added power to easily blast apart Sapphire's shield. He took out his sword and stabbed Sapphire in his left shoulder. He screamed out in pain and the sword kept him pinned to the ground. Wiseman appeared next to Diamond.

" How dare you betray me, your only brother?"

" My brother would never do this. He died ages ago. This is just Wiseman's empty shell of a pawn."

" Kill him now Diamond," Wiseman ordered.

" Brother, join me. All this can be forgotten. The Crystal Palace will be destroyed, one way or another."

" She was right. This isn't about only you. Look at where we are now. Look at what we have left. Tell me it was worth it!"

" Kill him."

Sapphire closed his eyes," She will stop all this. She fights for the right reasons now. No one can ever stop her. We were foolish to ever try."

With that, Sapphire disappeared.

Right.

Left.

Left.

Straight.

Serena tried to remember where to go to reach Rini's room. The halls seemed to be completely different and darker. She tried to remember what Sapphire told her, but it was getting harder and harder to keep running. Youmas were chasing her. No doubt under Wiseman's order to kill on sight. He knew she didn't have the power to transform and he'd use that to his every advantage.

" You'd think being late to school and running every day would make this running seem easier," Serena ironically stated.

Ahead, three more youmas appeared. They held weapons in their hands and their huge claws and teeth matched the two more behind her. They stood guard at the end of the hallway; right in front of the door she desperately wanted to get into.

Serena skidded to a halt and pulled out the knife she took from the dining room, but it was so small and useless against such powerful monsters. The only other thing she had was her empty locket.

" Sapphire said I didn't need my crystal, but how can I transform without it? I can't even change into my Princess form without the help of the crystal."

She dodged a slice aimed at her right side. She pressed herself against the wall and ducked down as the sword of a youma got lodged in the wall. She quickly jumped out of the way of two more slices, but she failed to fully miss the third as it sliced her dress.

She fell to the ground and backed up against the wall and became surrounded. She pulled out her locket and clutched it in her hand. She held it out against a sword attack and her hand got a cut across the top of her hand. She cried out and blood dripped down into the open hole where the crystal once rested.

" Ok. I guess that was a stupid idea," Serena cradled her hurt hand against her chest," There has to be a way out of this. It can't end this way. Not now. There's too much I have left to fix. Too many people are depending on me. I have to rescue Rini and Sapphire and stop Wiseman from using Diamond anymore."

The youmas all raised their weapons readying for the final blow.

Serena gritted her teeth," I refuse to back down now. I refuse to let things end this way!"

A blinding light erupted from the locket held in her hands. In a flurry, ribbons wrapped around her body and she was Imperial Moon once more. She used a Moon Mirage Vanish to dodge their crippling blow. She got up behind them and raised her hand.

" I hope this works! Seal of the White Moon!"

The youmas cried out as they were turned into dust and then vanished. Imperial Moon dropped to her knees as the ribbons faded back into the locket. Her hand was bleeding worse and stained the front of her dress. She was panting heavily and seemed unable to regain her breath. Her vision was unfocused and blurry and she couldn't seem to get her legs to move.

" How was I able to do that? How was I able to transform?"

_Maybe the locket stores up energy that you can use in an emergency like this?_ _Maybe it holds the same properties that the crystal does and responds to your desperate wishes. It seems to have taken nearly all the power we have left to transform though. I don't know how we'll be able to leave now. There is definitely not enough power to teleport, let alone carry two people._

Serena pulled herself painfully to her feet and tried to pry open the door. It wouldn't budge and she noticed a control panel on the side. She looked at the buttons, but she couldn't understand what they said. Finally, she settled on a more direct approach and slammed the knife she carried into the panel. The door slid open with a loud jerk.

Serena ran inside and went immediately to Rini's side. She threw the covers off the girl and lifted her up in her arms. Serena groaned and started to slump, blood from her hand dripped onto the floor. Serena felt a headache swell in the back of her head and she fell limply to her knees.

" I guess that transformation took everything I had," Serena whispered into Rini's hair.

She held the small girl close to her chest and sat against the wall. She had the child rest against her chest and sit across her lap. She brushed her cheek and saw the peaceful expression cross her features. She kissed her forehead.

She raised her head," Youmas. I can hear them. There are a lot of them this time. If I had my crystal, this would be no problem."

Serena tried to sit up again, but she let out a loud hiss.

" I guess we aren't going anywhere anytime soon," Serena laughed.

Tears fell down her face. She clutched the pink haired child she adored so much closer to her chest," This is all my fault Rini. I'm so sorry. I tried so hard to protect you from this very thing. I thought that if I fought everything, then nothing could ever touch you. I thought I could save you from the things I had to face, but I couldn't. I guess I'm as good a protector as I am a leader. I'm glad Raye can't see me now."

Serena smiled in defeat," Rini. Until my last breath, I will protect you. We can't give up now. There's so much left to do. This can't end this way. Not now."

She gripped her locket harder and looked up in determination at the invading youmas," This isn't how it's going to end!"

A huge burst of light erupted from around both women on the floor and in a flash of light that dusted the youmas closest to them, they disappeared.

Diamond walked into the room with Wiseman right behind him," Prepare for the final battle. This is going to end."

Darien sat in the garden. How could he lose her like that right in front of him? She was right there reaching out for help and he couldn't do a single thing to save her. It seemed like Diamond did it so easily. He just showed up and took her away from him yet again.

Darien threw a rock at his reflection in the pond," He just continues to take her away from me like it doesn't even matter!"

" You must stop doing this to yourself."

Darien lowered his head," I want to be alone."

King Endymion walked over to the fountain," Seeing as I am you, you are alone."

" This is all your fault! Why did you send me those dreams? Why did you take her away from me?"

Endymion stared at his younger version," It was necessary for both of you."

" How?" Darien shouted," How could this be necessary? Do you even know the pain you caused?"

" I am well aware of what I have done. Yet, you fail to see what good I have done. Both of you needed to realize the depth of your feelings for the other. I know you fear loving her because you have never had love in your life before. But beyond that, you fear losing her again and what will become of you if you do. You wouldn't even admit that you had dreams to her. You didn't have faith in what you both have.

You can't always protect her Darien. You can't always be by her side. There will be many battles ahead, but she needs to do this on her own. She needs to grow as a person, something you failed in seeing. She is a person first and foremost. She needs to make her own mistakes and stand on her own two feet. You may want to protect her from the world, but the world relies on her protection."

Darien sat down on the fountain edge," But why all this? Why all this suffering? Why show me and not her?"

Endymion gazed at the reflection of himself in the still water," I am nothing but a shadow now. My body is under the palace healing and I can do nothing for no one now. That is true suffering. I can't even touch my wife. I can't hold my friends to carry them to safety if something happens. I can't even hug my daughter or run out to rescue her. That is true suffering Darien.

I chose you because I know that you will do anything to save her. You will do what's required to ensure her protection, but I know that you will do whatever to make sure she comes into her true power. Serena as she was would never have been able to stand up to Diamond, Rubeus, or Emerald. She needed to be stronger. She needed to be pushed. If it's one thing you live for, it's duty.

So why you? This is a test. This is her test. If she will ever become a leader, a wife, a mother, and a queen, then she has to learn to be her own person. She has to learn to be Serena as well as everything we need her to be. Remaining to be your own person in all this hell, that is the true test of a human being."

Darien stayed quiet for a long time," The other dream. The one with the two different Serenas. Who was that woman that spoke to me? The one who told me about the golden light?"

Endymion smiled and laughed softly to himself," I guess even in a deep sleep she still has a few tricks up her sleeves. She truly is a wonder."

" I don't understand."

" If you learn anything from this ordeal Darien, know this. If you think you can keep a Moon Princess down, then you are sadly mistaken. There are always a few more tricks that even you won't know they can do. They may be down, but never out."

Darien grinned," Well I certainly will say cheating death again and being resurrected by a thousand year old dead queen to become a fusion of a new scout is something none of us expected."

A large blast and blinding white light could be seen from a distance. Darien rose to his feet and heard the pounding feet of the others running his way.

" Did you guys see that explosion?" Venus yelled.

" It seems to have been in the front courtyard of the palace. The barrier must be completely gone now," Endymion spoke gravely.

" Oh my Selene!" Mercury exclaimed," You guys won't believe this! That's the power of the Silver Crystal!"

" But that couldn't have been Serena. We have her crystal!" Mars said.

" There is no doubting it. That is the power of the crystal."

Tuxedo Mask pulled out the Silver Crystal that began to glow," You forget Mars. This is the future and anything is possible."

" It has to be the missing one from the Queen," Jupiter concluded.

" This is it my friends. This is the last battle. I'm afraid I can do no more to help you. Good luck. We believe in you," Endymion bowed," All of you."

Diamond sat in his black quartz throne. Wiseman was in front of him, showing him a large image of Crystal Tokyo.

" The time has come," Wiseman said," The barrier has completely faded away. They will be weak and vulnerable without Sailor Moon. They don't even have her to use the Silver Crystal of the past. This game is over."

Diamond just sat with his hands clasped and his mouth set in a thin line," How could he have done this?"

" Sapphire has always been a traitor. He has never been on your side. He is weak and never trusted you. He has finally shown his true colors. He must be killed."

" This is for him. Doesn't he see that? All this has been for him and his future."

Wiseman showed the distraught prince a new image," Perhaps he has seen more than you think."

Diamond gazed upon the vision of him setting down Serena in the bed when he first brought her here. Her sleeping form cuddled against the pillow and he saw himself move to graze her lips in a chaste kiss.

" This means nothing to me. I already know this."

" But do you know this."

The image started to fade out and showed Sapphire walk in shortly after Diamond left. He sat on the bed and reached out to lift the sleeping girl onto his lap. He cradled her body against his and kissed her lips over and over. She awoke shortly after and kissed him passionately, moaning his name. They both mocked Diamond and she pledged she loved Sapphire. They sat and plotted out their attack against him until Sapphire left her to rest.

It then again faded to when he left her and Sapphire alone so she could see Rini. Sapphire kissed her over and over again and watched as she undressed in front of him. Once again they mocked Diamond and his naïve understanding of their relationship.

Diamond became furious as he saw them meet over and over on Earth without his ever knowing. She loved him and all they did was joke about was Diamond never even guessing and how no one, not even the Scouts or Tuxedo Mask, could tear them apart.

Diamond's eyes became a dark black-blue color. He became enraged and took his sword.

" Prepare the army for the last battle. Tell them to destroy everything. That includes the Moon Queen and her lover Sapphire."

Diamond disappeared in a flurry of rose petals.

Wiseman began to laugh," This will be even easier than I ever imagined. The Moon Queen and her court are gone and their past versions are at odds among themselves. Now with Sapphire out of the way, all I need is the child and Diamond to open the gate for ultimate darkness to arrive. The Death Phantom will claim this future! Crystal Tokyo will fall to darkness!"


	20. Revenge

Collides With Beauty

By: Rini

Phase 2: Revenge

_Was it all over?_

_Did it have to end like this?_

_There's so much I have left to do. There's so much I have yet to say to everyone. Can it really be over just like that? Do I want it to end like this? I like it here. It's warm. It's safe. It's familiar._

_I know this feeling. I like this feeling. Maybe it isn't so bad after all._

" Serena!"

_No. I don't want to wake up. I don't want to leave this place._

" Serena!"

_Just a little longer._

" I need you. What will I do without you? Serena."

Slowly, ocean blue orbs opened and soaked in everything all around. The first, and most striking, was a pair of concerned bright red eyes staring down so intensely. Soon, the haze started to melt to reveal luscious strawberry colored pigtails and the insistent voice of a child.

" Rini?"

Rini tackled Serena in a hug," I was so afraid. I thought I was alone again."

Serena wrapped arms around her tightly," I told you. I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

Serena let go of the small girl and started to push herself up. She looked around herself and noted that she was in a field. There was vibrant green grass everywhere and beautiful flowers. Just off to the side was a stone pathway that led to the front gates of the palace. Palace?

" How did we get here? We were in Diamond's castle before," Serena said as she stood to her feet.

Stood? She looked at her body and it wasn't weary and worn from her impromptu transformation. The wound to her hand was gone and completely healed; there wasn't even a scar. Her dress wasn't slashed anymore and no longer black. She was back to being completely normal again. Not to mention Rini was awake.

" Rini. When did you wake up? Do you remember being awake at Diamond's castle?"

The child frowned," I don't remember ever seeing it. I was asleep when he brought me there and I didn't even know you were there. I heard a voice though and I just remembered dreaming so badly that I wanted to be home. I wanted to be home with Mommy and Daddy."

Serena gazed at Rini. She was dreaming and she wished for something. Her wounds were gone and they were back home. She looked down at her hands and could remember seeing all the blood.

" That place I went to. It was so familiar. Could it really have been?"

" Serena! Look! We're back home! I bet now you can get Mommy to wake up with your Silver Crystal!"

Rini ran over and grabbed Serena's hand," Sweetie. I can't do that."

Rini stopped pulling her and looked up with confusion clearly written all over her adorable face," I don't understand. Don't you want to help me anymore?"

Serena knelt down and smiled at her," Of course I want to help you."

" But she can't Little Rabbit."

Serena grabbed Rini and swiftly pulled her behind her," Come on out Diamond. You can't hide from me forever."

Long, slow footsteps could be heard echoing off the crystal walls. Serena turned around and watched with dread. His long cape swirled out around his feet with each motion forward he took. His suit was as white and pristine as ever and his jewelry captured the little moonlight left shining out behind the clouds. His eyes were darker than she remembered, but they never left her face and his scowl was ever apparent. His aura just oozed authority and the black darkness to his eyes scared Serena to death.

" I always dreamed of walking down this pathway to my palace with my queen, but I now see that we can't always have what we want. Some things are always going to be just beyond our reach," Diamond spoke aloud.

Serena gripped Rini's hand tightly," I sincerely hope you didn't think you could just walk in here and take everything over without a fight from me."

Diamond glared at Serena and lashed out at her with his energy whip. She wasn't expecting an attack from him and was only able to push Rini away before she was struck in her arm and thrown down to the ground. Serena pushed herself up painfully and held her injured arm close to her.

" Why are you doing this?"

" Let's stop pretending now shall we Princess," Diamond spat.

" You are honestly the most bi polar person I have ever met I swear," Serena yelled.

Diamond attacked her with his whip again, but Serena was prepared this time as she rolled quickly out of the way. She got up and ran over to Rini and picked her up in her arms and started to make a run for the palace.

" What's going on?" Rini screamed.

" I lost my Silver Crystal when Diamond took me. I know that Darien or one of the others have to have it. If we can get inside, we just might be able to find them so I can get it back and transform."

" You lost it? What if we don't make it?"

" Then we make as much noise as we can and stall for time and hope they come out here to help us."

Just as she was finished saying that, she was struck hard in the back and sent crashing down to the ground. Rini fell out of her arms and came with a crashing halt to the ground as well. Rini got up and saw Serena still lying on the ground. She crawled over to her and tried to pull her up.

" You can't give up on me now! You just can't!"

Diamond grabbed the small child," Enough Rabbit. The traitor here must pay for all her crimes."

Diamond dropped the girl and picked up a limp arm. He expected her to be passed out from his attack, but he was met with a grim look of determination. Serena pulled her empty locket out from her dress and held it out. A burst of light and ribbons caused a furious looking Imperial Moon to be released from Diamond's grip.

" Don't you ever lay a hand on her! Seal of the White Moon!"

Diamond was thrown back from the close range of such a powerful attack. He was thrown down the long stone pathway and he quickly realized he couldn't stop her attack that close so easily. He took out his dragon sword and plunged it into the ground. Soon enough, his body stopped moving and the attack dissipated altogether.

Diamond pulled his sword out," You truly are a magnificent creature. Sadly, perfection like you doesn't deserve to live."

Imperial Moon felt the slip of her power leave her and, as Serena, she slumped down to her knees," I'm sorry you feel that way Diamond, but I can't allow a tyrant like you to destroy this peaceful future either."

" Tell me. Why him?"

" That's none of your concern."

" I would have worshipped you. Why him?"

" Stop this Diamond."

" Why Sapphire!"

Diamond raised his sword high above his head and brought it down. A giant wave of black power shot forth from the blade. Serena held her locket up, but there was nothing left of the power once reserved there. Behind her, she could hear Rini scream and Serena picked the poor child up and gave her the strongest smile she could muster, but a lone tear still made its way down her cheek.

Serena hugged Rini close and closed her eyes. Yet, the impact never came. She opened her eyes to see someone standing in front of her. He had one arm raised out and a shield was surrounding them. His dark black hair was thrown back and blood was seeping down his other arm. His white dress pants were white no more; streaked with blood and dirt.

The power soon began to die away and Diamond was sure the two princesses would be no more, but his shock was the only thing he was met with.

" Sapphire?"

Sapphire let his hand go and it quickly traveled to his severely injured shoulder. His legs were shaking as he tried to stand up straight, but they soon gave out and he fell with a crash to the ground. Serena let Rini down and together they helped prop Sapphire up. Blood was visible at the corner of his mouth and his eyes were dull.

" Sapphire," Serena cried," How could you do that? How did you get here? What happened to you?"

" Moon Queen, I had to help you. My brother's insanity can no longer be tolerated. All this pain and war needs to stop. There has to be a better way."

" Serena!"

Serena's head shot up as tears swam in her eyes. She watched as Tuxedo Mask led Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter to the makeshift battlefield. They all looked relieved as they saw both girls safe.

Diamond flung out his whip," I can't allow you all to interfere in this."

Tuxedo Mask and the others were brought to an abrupt halt. Tuxedo Mask looked over at Serena and saw her cradling the form of a man who had seen better days. He noticed the tears in her eyes and the blood on her dress. He also saw what he hadn't seen in her eyes for a long time. Terror.

" Diamond. How could you do this? How could you do this to your own brother?" Serena yelled," Sapphire never did anything wrong. He loves you! Has Wiseman warped your mind so much you can't see that!"

" I have no brother!"

" Serena!"

Tuxedo Mask took out the Silver Crystal he held and threw it straight for Serena. She closed her eyes and called out for the strength of the ancient crystal and held out her locket. The crystal glowed bright, like a small star soaring through the air, and disappeared.

" Not this time!" Diamond roared as he sent out a wave from his sword.

The power impacted the small group just as the power of the crystal faded away. A large blast rocked the earth and the Scouts teetered from the sheer force behind the angry fury of Diamond's latest attack. When the dust and debris started to fade away and everything became clear once more, a white luminescent dome could clearly be seen.

" I can't stand here and watch this anymore."

Diamond raised his sword, absolutely seething in rage.

Imperial Moon dropped her Diamond Shield," I can't watch friends fight other friends, lovers fight lovers, and brothers fight brothers. This all needs to end."

Imperial Moon stood to her feet and brought out her scepter," I can no longer act the way I am. It's time I step up to my responsibility and defend my kingdom and my people. Diamond, your sins can't be forgiven. I'm sorry we couldn't have met another way."

Imperial Moon charged Diamond and the two fought furiously. One would not let the other budge over the other. The sheer power of their hate for each other knew no bounds and nothing could stop their destined battle. The others could only look on as spectators to the tragedy that constantly surrounded both royals.

Mercury rushed over to Sapphire and helped him up along with Jupiter. She didn't need her scanner to know he wouldn't last much longer with the injuries he sustained. He needed immediate medical attention, but the castle infirmary was too far away and only Imperial Moon held the healing powers needed to save him.

Jupiter held his good arm over her shoulder to keep him standing and Venus was working on ripping her skirt to bandage his wounds.

" We have to help her," Mars simply said, eyes glued to the fighting duo.

Tuxedo Mask put a hand on her shoulder," We can't stop this. When she needs us, she'll call on us. She needs to know she can do this on her own, that she's strong enough on her own."

" Diamond isn't who you need to worry about," Sapphire grunted out," He'll come soon enough."

" Whom are you talking about?" Venus asked.

" You'll see soon enough."

Sapphire started to cough and go limp in Jupiter's arms," He's fading fast over here."

Mercury quickly rushed to Jupiter's side," I can't do anything from here. He needs medical help, but right now only Imperial Moon can help him."

" Then call her over here!"

" Put me down Sailor Scout."

Jupiter looked down," What did you just say?"

Sapphire freed his arm from hers and lifted himself up," I need to help him. My brother."

Jupiter tried to stop Sapphire as he walked away, but Mercury stopped her.

" Looks like this isn't our fight either."

Sword clashed with metal.

A scepter swiped away the sword.

The two weapons locked together.

" You never did tell me why you chose him over me."

" Do you really need an answer that badly?"

Diamond pushed Imperial back," I should think you'd like to get it off your chest before I kill you."

Imperial kicked Diamond," Maybe you want to tell me why you think you're so much better than he is."

Diamond sent out a white beam of light," Because I have power he'll never have."

Imperial blocked the shot," Power is what's corrupted you this far. What makes you think I want power anyway?"

Diamond charged Imperial and their weapons locked again," You do have the most powerful weapon in the universe. But I have something you don't have. I have something Sapphire doesn't have."

Imperial froze," Sapphire?"

Diamond used her moment of unawareness to knock her scepter out of her hands and brought up the point of his sword to her throat," I have the will to succeed and I will do whatever it takes to get what I want."

" Sapphire? What does any of this have to do with Sapphire?"

" Stop lying! The charade is over!"

" What charade? What are you talking about?" Imperial shouted.

Imperial's loud outburst brought on the attention of the other scouts. Tuxedo Mask led the way as the group got closer.

" Go ahead Serenity. Tell them. Tell them how you and Sapphire are in love. Tell them how the two of you planned your little escape. Tell them!"

Imperial shook her head," Is this what Wiseman told you? Can't you see what he's doing? He's just using you Diamond. Open your eyes!"

" Stop it! I saw it myself. Wiseman showed you and him together. I saw you two kissing as though he was always your lover. Just stop."

" Brother."

Sapphire walked in front of Imperial and held his arms out," Brother. Please listen to me. I would never betray you. You are my brother. We're family."

" Stop protecting her! Just admit you love her and you put her above your family!"

" Wiseman is using you Diamond. He doesn't care about returning to Earth. He doesn't want us to come home. He doesn't even want you to become king. Do you really think after all this he'd allow that to happen?"

" I will be King."

" He wants this world for himself. He wants to destroy everything. Is this really what you want?"

" I will be King..."

" Brother. We always dreamed of a life full of color and happiness. We always said that one day we'd be free to live in the light instead of the darkness of Nemesis. Remember our promise? We promised we'd be there for each other no matter what. I don't love her. She means nothing to me. You are my family. They all are our family. Does your hatred mean that much to you?"

" I will be King!" Diamond shouted.

In his blind hate and rage, Diamond pushed his sword forward.

" Sapphire!" Imperial screamed.

Sapphire stood with the point of the sword thrust through his chest. He never lost the smile of hope on his face as he slowly fell backwards, the sword coming out painstakingly slow. Imperial quickly rushed to his aid and held him in her lap. Diamond dropped the bloodied sword from his grasp as he backed away in pure horror and fell to his knees in utter defeat.

Sapphire lifted a bloody hand to hold Imperial's," I'm sorry for everything that's happened because of our jealousy. We were banished long ago to Nemesis where nothing but darkness prevails. We always dreamed that one day we could come back home and live a peaceful life. Please forgive my brother. He truly didn't mean any harm. Please. Forgive us."

Imperial started to cry," Sapphire? Sapphire. Don't go. Diamond needs you. He can't go on without you."

The scouts quickly rushed over to Imperial and said a prayer for the lost life in her arms. Tuxedo Mask put his hand on Imperial's shoulder as she leaned into his touch.

A loud cackling laughter could be heard echoing throughout the eerie silence. The sound chilled the air and sent shivers down the spines of the hardened warriors.

" It is so easy to manipulate the fragile hearts of humans."

The disjointed voice was even more unnerving then the disembodied laughter. Above the prone body of Diamond, a black cloud started to form. A glowing orb seemed to dance in the air and long, colored fingers grasped the orb until another two glowing balls of light appeared. A blast of wind produced a long robe and the familiar apprehension permeated the air once more.

" To turn such loyal brothers against one another was not as hard a task as I first had thought, but Diamond was such an easy target to manipulate."

Mars froze," Who the hell is that?"

" Wiseman," Imperial whispered," How could you?"

Wiseman laughed," It was rather simple. Diamond had such delusions about living in the light. He and the others were hopeless. They were so easy to sway, but Sapphire was harder. All they needed was a little persuasion and they were my pawns.

Tempt them with a chance at freedom and they'll do whatever you ask. Diamond wanted to speak with the Queen and ask her for a chance to live in Crystal Tokyo. All I needed to do was change his mind. If the Queen was against him, then he'd do what I told him to do."

" You talked to the Queen?" Mercury asked," She'd never let you anywhere near the Earth!"

" Exactly. I told Diamond the Queen refused any of them access to the earth and that she would attack them if they came anywhere near it. That was the catalyst needed to push Diamond. But I must say, his lust for the queen was an even bigger asset to me than I could have ever asked for. It was easy to use that against him and allowed me to warp his mind."

" Why go through all the trouble of using the Black Moon Family?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

" I could not travel to the earth. The powers of the Silver Crystal are extremely powerful and the state it was in prevented me entrance to Crystal Tokyo. I needed Diamond and his group to bring it to me. Rubeus and those pesky Sisters were too weak to do anything useful to help me so I had to take drastic measures."

" What do you mean drastic?"

" I created the black crystals they wore. They allowed me to infuse them with my powers to make them at least useful. They fell deeper under my control and they were able to finally fight the Scouts protecting the Queen. I gave one to Diamond and Sapphire as well, but Sapphire was too smart for his own good and didn't wear his. Sapphire knew from the beginning that I was using them, but his brother wanted power so desperately and he was so willing to sign his life away to me.

It was unfortunate that Rubeus, Emerald, and the Sisters couldn't be of more help. They destroyed the city and gathered energy that I needed, but it was by a lucky turn of fate that the Silver Crystal disappeared. That was the break I needed in order to orchestrate my plans. It was the chance I had been hoping for.

Crystal Tokyo is the center of this future world. It is here that all the power of the universe is collected and that the greatest power dwells. This is the heart of this utopia. It is here that I shall open the gateway and shroud this world in shadows. It is here that my plans come to fruition. I have all the energy I need now."

Wiseman's eyes glowed brightly and his orb started to pulsate. The black crystals worn by Diamond and Sapphire started to glow and streams of energy shot up into the air and was absorbed into the orb. Wiseman raised the orb high above his head and it glowed even brighter.

" Energy created from hate and avarice. The source of power born from jealousy and lust. Power I collected in order to call forth the ultimate darkness. Gates of Shadows open for me! Come forth the ultimate evil of the universe! I summon you, Death Phantom!"

A huge blast of wind pushed the scouts back. Imperial kissed Sapphire's forehead and whispered something into his ear.

" Wiseman," Imperial growled as she stood to her feet," I can't let you go unpunished. You toyed with these lives and others like they were nothing. On behalf of being the Moon Princess, on behalf of being a human, I can't let this continue any longer."

Imperial eyed each of the scouts and nodded," We, the Sailor Scouts, are going to punish you on behalf of the Moon."

" Aim for the orb!" Mercury shouted.

Mars drew up her hands," It might release all the energy he has stored in it."

" Let's do this!"

" Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

" Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

" Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

" Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

" This is for Sapphire and the entire Black Moon Family! Angelic Desperado Requiem!"

Their powers combined and hit the orb full on. They fought on for minutes holding and pouring as much power into their attacks as possible, but sooner than thought they had to stop, exhausted and taxed.

Tuxedo Mask watched in horror," It didn't make a dent. Not a crack or anything."

Jupiter panted," How could that have done nothing? That was everything we had!"

" We need more power," Imperial frowned.

" Let me help you."


	21. Redemption

Collides With Beauty

By: Rini

Phase 3: Redemption

Diamond kneeled down next to his brother's lifeless body," I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize what you were saying. I really just wanted you to be happy. I thought what I was doing was right, but I see now that I was just falling right into Wiseman's hands. I was being selfish and I let that monster cloud my judgment. I promise you this, Brother, I will make amends for you. Your sacrifice will not be in vain."

" Diamond."

Imperial, leading the Scouts, walked over to Diamond who was still holding Sapphire.

Diamond stood up," Wiseman is far too strong. With all the energy we gathered for him, he'll easily be able to open the doorway."

Jupiter grabbed his collar roughly," This is all your fault. So, if you can stop this, now would be a good time to speak up."

Diamond smirked," He can't be stopped. Only the powers of the Silver Crystal of Crystal Tokyo can have any hope of destroying him now."

" But it's gone," Mercury mused," Didn't one of your members do something to it?"

" It was already gone by the time we attacked. That's why we traveled back in the past. We thought we'd stop the creation of Crystal Tokyo and stop the crystal from becoming as strong as it is."

" Guys," Venus cried," If Diamond didn't take it, this means we really did lose the Silver Crystal! What do we do now?"

Mars grabbed Venus," Calm down! We still have this Silver Crystal. We'll be fine. We'll just use it's powers to stop Wiseman before he opens the gate."

" It won't work."

Mars turned rapidly to Imperial," What do you mean?"

Imperial looked at Diamond," You knew it was already too late didn't you?"

Diamond closed his eyes," I have a plan, but you're going to need my help. I have no guarantees though, but it's better than waiting for the end to come."

" No!" Jupiter yelled.

" We are not about to listen to Diamond," Mars shrieked," This is his mess in the first place. How can we trust him?"

" I'm not doing this for you!" Diamond shouted," This is for Sapphire. I need to make it up to him."

Jupiter crossed her arms," How do you expect to do something when we together couldn't?"

Diamond walked forward and grabbed his sword still covered in Sapphire's blood," This weapon was created as a pair by Wiseman. One was entrusted to me and the other was entrusted to the Princess when she came under our control. These were made from the same black crystals Wiseman used to control all of us and they contain some of his power."

" You're going to use his own power against him?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

" Very good Highness. That orb of his only reacts to his own powers. If all your powers together couldn't break it, then his own power should be able to pierce it."

" But I don't have the other sword. I haven't seen it since that day I attacked Darien and the girls. It's lost."

Diamond raised his sword," If it's one thing I've learned, it's that Wiseman doesn't tend to lose his mark once he's made it. I'm sure the mighty Moon Princess can call on the powers of a simple sword."

Imperial cocked an eyebrow and smirked. She held out her hands and closed her eyes. Searching deep within her soul, she looked for any sign of darkness that might have remained. Digging deeper and deeper, she found the mark Diamond was speaking of. It was cold and bleak, but she drew it into her palms. Soon enough a familiar weight tugged down her arms and there it was.

Diamond lugged his sword over his shoulder," I told you it was there."

Imperial raised her sword and made a quick slice through the air," So shall we?"

Tuxedo Mask grabbed Imperial's hand," How do we know this is going to work? What if this is another trap and something goes wrong?"

Imperial looked into Tuxedo Mask's eyes and into the worried eyes of all the Scouts. They held the same distrust and doubt. Imperial noticed the small form of Rini clutching Tuxedo Mask's pant leg. Her eyes swam with unshed tears and she appeared as though she was trying so hard to say something, but the words just dried up in her throat before she could ever say them.

Imperial smiled and reached up for Tuxedo Mask's mask and removed it.

" Serena?"

" I made a promise Darien. It's time I keep that promise."

Imperial joined Diamond and together they walked towards the black mass of Wiseman as he was drawing in all the power he could to open his dark gateway. They raised their swords level with each other and waited.

" You sure you have the power to handle this?"

" You sure you can keep up with me Diamond?"

Diamond laughed," Point well met."

" You think those weak swords can stop me!" Wiseman boomed," It's already too late. The gate is nearly open!"

" Over my dead body! Phoenix Fire Storm Tsunami!"

" Black Shadow Dragon Oblivion!"

A huge fiery phoenix and a shadowy dragon erupted from the hilt of Imperial and Diamond's swords. Together, the two mythical beasts soared through the air and charged Wiseman's orb with all the might they contained. The orb began to glow even brighter and a crack was clearly visible. Black energy seeped out of the orb faster and faster as the orb began to disintegrate.

" No! This can't be possible!" Wiseman bellowed.

" Guys! Let's attack Wiseman now! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

" Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

" Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

" Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Diamond looked at Imperial and they both nodded. Both raised their swords and absorbed the attacks from the Scouts and threw the swords directly at Wiseman. He screeched as his body began to disappear and all the power within him gushed out endlessly. The orb he carried shattered completely and a burst pushed everyone back. All that remained were the two swords stuck in the ground and Wiseman's black cloak falling aimlessly to the earth before it too disappeared.

Diamond walked forward to grasp his sword, but suddenly both swords dissolved in thin air to become nothing but sand in the wind.

The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, carrying Rini, ran toward both royals.

" The last of his powers. He must be gone now."

Imperial put her hand on Diamond's shoulder," He'd be proud of you."

Venus jumped up and down," We did it! We saved the future!"

Mars looked up to the sky," This darkness isn't dissipating."

Mercury pulled out her scanner," Something must be wrong. There is no trace of Wiseman I can find."

Jupiter dropped into a defensive stance," Then why are his shadows still here. I don't trust this."

Diamond looked over to where the cloak once was and something bright caught him at the corner of his eye.

" Watch out!"

Diamond pushed Imperial aside as a long black tentacle shot straight through Diamond's shoulder. He fell with a crash to the ground and Imperial rushed to his side. Everyone looked around frantically, but came up with nothing. Soon, the same dark, ominous laughter started up again. Above them, two shining stars could be seen and a blast of black wind knocked everyone back.

" You think that could defeat me! I am Wiseman no more! My prison is broken and I am Death Phantom once again!"

Venus weakly pushed herself up," Death Phantom? You mean we released him?"

A large black shadow that filled the entire sky swatted at the Scouts," You fools! I was imprisoned by the powers of the Silver Crystal into a shell known as Wiseman. Now that you have managed to destroy it, I can resurrect myself as Death Phantom again. Nothing can stop me now! I will destroy this planet and rule the galaxy!"

Imperial, held tightly by Tuxedo Mask and Rini, pried herself from their grasp and moved over to the prone body of Diamond. He was bleeding profusely and his skin was starting to turn an ashen color.

Diamond reached a hand up and caressed Imperial's porcelain face," I'm truly sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I should have never trusted Wiseman, but that is the sin I shall carry in the Afterlife. I truly do wish we could have met under different circumstances as well. You know what you must do. I know what it is I must do as well."

Diamond closed his eyes and his body began to glow. His smile was the last thing she saw as his form became nothing but a small glowing star. It brushed her cheek and entered the locket on her chest. Her crystal began to pulsate and released itself from the confines of the locket. She held it in her hands and stood up. Her form shifted and she stood as regal as ever with flowing white pigtails and a silk dress.

" I forgive you Diamond. May peace find you and Sapphire in the hereafter."

Imperial started to walk towards Death Phantom. She closed her eyes and raised the crystal high above her head. Wings grew from her back and she was lifted into the air as she battled the darkness that was Death Phantom.

Mars pushed herself off from the ground," Let's go you guys. You know what we have to do."

Each Scout slowly stood to their feet and joined hands in a circle.

" Venus Star Power!"

" Mars Star Power!"

" Mercury Star Power!"

" Jupiter Star Power!"

Their respective powers flared to life and each Scout was surrounded by the respective color of their element. Columns of light flew up and joined Imperial floating in the air. Her dress began to change from her Princess form into something far more regal and striking.

Tuxedo Mask let go of Rini as she walked forward a few steps," Mommy?"

Tuxedo Mask stood next to Rini," That's your mother?"

" All that power must have changed her. That's not just Serena anymore. She's not Princess Serenity anymore either."

" Neo Queen Serenity," Tuxedo Mask whispered.

Rini started to tug frantically at Tuxedo's cape," Darien! Mommy isn't strong enough like that. That isn't her Silver Crystal! She needs the Silver Crystal from this time to stop him!"

Tuxedo kneeled down and took Rini's hand," What happened Rini? What happened to the Silver Crystal from this time Rini?"

Rini started to cry and she dropped her head," I took it."

Tuxedo tipped her chin up to face him," You can tell me Rini. I swear no one will be mad at you."

" When they attacked the city, Mommy, Daddy, and the Scouts all ran to help. I wanted to help too, but Mommy said I wasn't enough of a lady to help yet. She said I wasn't strong enough on my own and I should stay behind where it was safe. So I went into her room and I took the Silver Crystal. I knew it granted wishes and I wanted to wish to be a lady so I could help Mommy.

Then it disappeared. I didn't know where it went to and that's when the city's defenses fell and everything went wrong. Mommy fell asleep and Daddy got really hurt. I knew it was my fault, so I stole a Time Key and went to Puu to ask for help. I was always told stories about Sailor Moon and I knew she could help me. So I went back in time to get Sailor Moon to use her crystal to wake up Mommy."

Tuxedo looked at the girl and smiled," Rini. Your mother and father are very proud of you. I'm glad you were able to tell me the truth. Rini, I need you to make a wish now. Make a wish with all your heart."

Rini clasped her hands together and started to cry," I want to help everyone. I want to help Serena and Mommy. I want to be strong enough to fight too!"

A tear made its way down her cheek and stopped in midair as it began to shine. Rini stopped crying and watched, as the shine got larger and larger until it formed a bright glowing crystal.

" The Silver Crystal?" Rini asked in awe.

Tuxedo took her hands and gently cupped them around the crystal," Rini. When you took the crystal it didn't disappear. It went inside your body to protect you just like you wished. You wanted to be strong and you were. You've had the crystal inside this entire time. You were the one that brought Serena and me back to life after the battle and it was you who wished you two back here from Diamond's palace.

It isn't power that makes the Queen strong. It's the strength of her heart. As her daughter, you have an even stronger heart. You know what you have to do Rini. We all believe in you. We all love you and have faith in you."

Rini tackled Tuxedo in a bear hug and kissed his cheek.

" Thank you, Daddy."

Rini grabbed the crystal and ran towards the battle, leaving a torn Tuxedo Mask.

" I believe in you Small Lady. You can do it."

Serenity fought with all the strength in her heart to stop Death Phantom, but it was a gradual losing battle.

_I need more power. I can feel Diamond and the Scouts with me, but I need more._

_Serena. I'm here with you. All the strength you need I will give you._

_Serenity. It just isn't enough. He's too much for me._

" Then let me help you!"

Serenity opened her eyes and gazed down at the determined face of Rini. She raised her hands in the air and bright light swarmed around her, transforming her into Neo Princess Serenity. She was lifted into the air until she was even with Serenity.

" Rini?"

" I'm sorry. I took the Silver Crystal so I could be strong like you Mommy. I shouldn't have done that, but I'm not afraid anymore. I'm ready to stop crying now. I'm ready to be a lady and face my fears."

Serenity smiled," I'm proud of you Small Lady. Together, nothing can stop us."

Rini smiled," Together."

" Silver Crystal Power!" They shouted in unison.

" Foolish Queen. You can't stop me!"

Suddenly, two beams of light tore through the darkness to reveal patches of the night sky.

" What! How can this be! Two Silver Crystals! That can't be true. The other was lost. You can't destroy me!"

Both Moon royals fought on hard, but they were slowly starting to slip again. Suddenly, a ghost appeared in front of Serenity. She had long golden pigtails and a white silk dress. Her ocean blue eyes and smile were so familiar and comforting. Serenity would know the ghost anywhere. It was the former Princess Serenity. The ghost of her former life.

" Serena. I'm sorry our time together must be cut short, but in order to truly banish Death Phantom forever you must sacrifice all your new powers."

" Does this mean you and I won't be one anymore?"

The ghost shook her head," We are forever bound by love and time. I will always be there whenever you need me. I will be your shadow by your side. But this form can no longer exist. You have done well Serena. You are far stronger a person than I could ever dream to be. We are all proud of you. Never forget that."

The ghost kissed Serenity's cheek and she lost her Queen transformation. She turned around and kissed Rini's cheek and she lost her princess transformation. The ghost Serenity grew long, flowing white wings and she fell up high into the sky, charging upwards like a star searching for heaven.

" No! This power! How can it end like this!"

Death Phantom made one last attempt to stop the ghost, but it proved useless as the ghost exploded in a burst of light, like a supernova.

Everything turned to white and for once in a long time, everything was at peace.

Venus slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes only saw white as the bright light started to die away and color once again dominated everything. She stood up and found herself completely drained of power. Around her, the face down bodies of Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury didn't move.

Venus watched as Jupiter and Mercury started to make noises and get up. Venus rushed over to Mars and propped her up on her lap and tried to gently shake her.

Mars slowly opened her eyes," Meatball Head?"

Venus humphed," Is that the thanks I get for waking you? Next time I'll let you sleep."

Mars started to laugh as Venus gave her a wink.

" Look!" Jupiter shouted.

Tuxedo Mask walked over with Rini by his side, her face lighting up as she ran over to join the girls. Yet they instantly noticed she wasn't the only one he had. In his arms, limp and unconscious, was the body of Sailor Moon. Her golden pigtails brushed the ground as he carried her and her all too familiar blue and red sailor suit looked as new as the day she first transformed.

Mars quickly got to her feet and joined the other girls rushing to Tuxedo Mask's side.

" Is she?" Mercury could barely finish her sentence without the tears forming in her eyes.

Tuxedo Mask shook his head," She won't wake up."

Mars started to shout," You can't leave us now Meatball Head! Not after all of this!"

" Raye," a weak voice called out.

Mars stopped her impassioned rant and saw how Sailor Moon slowly turned her head with her eyes as vivid and expressive as ever.

" Do you always have to yell when I'm trying to sleep?"

Everyone burst out laughing, including Raye, as Sailor Moon cuddled close to Tuxedo Mask and fell asleep again.

" Now that's my Meatball Head," Raye joked," Glad she's finally home."

Serena sat on the park bench and looked up at the full moon. It had been two weeks since they had returned to the past again and everything seemed to fall right back into place like it was always meant to. She picked up a small stone and tossed it over the surface of the lake as she watched it skip all the way out to the middle of the lake before disappearing in the reflection of the full moon.

She picked up the paper in her hand and unfolded it again for the thousandth time since she had received it from Pluto.

_Dear Serena,_

_I hope you are having a fun time with the rest of your summer vacation. The rebuilding is coming along quite nicely now that Mommy has her crystal back and the Scouts are awake again. Daddy is up and around and back to perfect health. He says he's very proud of me for traveling back in time to get Sailor Moon. Mommy said she's proud too of how I was able to use the Silver Crystal. She said I'm a real lady now._

_I hope you and the girls won't fight anymore. Friendship is too important to ever let go. Now you and Darien can be happy again. I hope you all have fun and get along again. _

_Don't cry Serena. We'll meet again. Before you know it, I'll be causing trouble for you in no time. Remember. We can do anything. Together._

_Love,_

_Neo Princess Serenity aka Rini_

" Don't worry. She'll be back soon."

Serena turned her head to see a beaming Darien leaning against the park bench. Serena smiled and looked back out into the water.

" I know. In my heart, she's always going to be right here."

Darien walked around the bench to stand in front of Serena. He offered her his hand and she took it as she was standing up. She got up slightly too fast and tripped, but Darien was quick to sweep her into his arms and dip her back in a low bow. Serena giggled and saw their combined reflection in the water.

" Now there's my Serena. Not used to gravity again?" Darien joked.

Serena burrowed her head into his shoulder and continued to watch their reflection ripple in the moving water," I think I like tripping much better. Being graceful was hard work."

Darien kissed her lips softly," I prefer this you much more. You just so much more."

He paused.

" Human."

Serena leaned up and pressed her lips tightly against his," Me too Darien."

She gave one last peek at the image in the water and she was met with the silvery image of Imperial Moon. She grinned at Serena and gave her a wink before fading out of view completely as Darien brought the couple to stand up straight.

" Me too," Serena whispered.

Darien sat down on the bench and tucked Serena safely into his side," So what did you whisper to Diamond?"

Serena looked up at the full moon.

" I told him that nothing could hold him back now. Not even Fate."

Darien looked up too.

" Yeah. Nothing can stop us anymore."

_This is the life I chose. This is the scene I watch. Never will I fail to become what I might have been._ _Never will the light of the moon grace those again. It's a dark journey I seek. The path I have chosen to follow will lead to my destruction. They will learn to fear this name._

_I have chosen this. The seduction is far too alluring. I walk the blade of a knife. One slip is all I can take. Yet, I won't be pushed again. Passion is far too intense. Our darkest of sins. Our mightiest hour. There is no longer a distinction between reality and nightmares. I am what they try to hide._

_The tangled webs we weave. _

_Our hour has come._

_It is all in our path._

_To Collide With Beauty. _

So there is the end of the story. I hoped you liked it. I'm sureI got some details wrong here and there. It has been quite a while since I've watched the second season but hey. It wouldn't be fan fiction without a little creative room to work with. I hoped you all enjoyed the tale as a whole altogether. It was a wonder to work on, but I think I'll lay off all the magic writing for a while. It's not easy to try to get people to relate with since we all don't have the power to destroy evil. So the next story I'll write will be more along the lines of Remember When It Rained. I'm so sorry to everyone that it took so long, but graduating high school and starting college is a rough transition for right now. Thank you to everyone who stuck it out to read and continued to review it. I would be nothing without you, the fans. So this is dedicated to all of you. Thank you for everything...


End file.
